Despierta mi Alma
by Hestiaa
Summary: Emma sabe como estar sola, como escapar con rapidez, como evitar los conflictos y las conexiones profundas. Lo triste no es eso, sin embargo. Lo triste es que Emma se encuentra un día con que sabe muchas cosas... pero no sabe cómo ser feliz. Post-Finale. Centrado en la Familia Charming.
1. Despierta mi Alma

**Disclaimer: **Once Upon a Time no me pertenece. La idea y los personajes son propiedad de ABC&Kitsis&Horowitz

**Basado en una canción de la banda "Mumford and Sons". **

**Despierta mi alma. **

I

_How fickle my heart and how woozy my eyes  
I struggle to find any truth in your lies_

(Cuan liviano es mi corazón, cuan nublado están mis ojos.

Me cuesta encontrar la verdad en tus mentiras.)

Lo último que Emma va antes de que la niebla la invada son los azules, asustados ojos de Henry cerrándose con fuerza, su pequeña mano sosteniendo la suya. Entonces todo se vuelve confuso, y el aire alrededor de ella se espesa, obligándola a ceder ante el peso, a caer al suelo. Nunca cae, sin embargo. Flota en la niebla, en la cálida sensación que la envuelve, en el fuego de una magia tan real como su propio miedo. La siente impregnarse en cada poro de su piel, cambiándola, sacudiéndola, viajando por su torrente sanguíneo, golpeando con cada latido de su corazón. La envuelve entonces una sensación interminable, infinita, desde el centro de su pecho hasta la punta de sus dedos. Es amor, piensa. Ella no ha amado demasiado en su vida, pero aun así lo sabe. Aquello no es más que el amor más puro, más verdadero. Ah, ¡y qué bien se siente! Es casi como si estuviera intentando llevarla a otro lugar. Y es tentador. Emma ya no teme. Algo tan cálido, tan suave y tan hermoso como lo que está sintiendo no puede ser malo. Tal vez puede quedarse allí. Tal vez puede recostarse en eso, flotar, cerrar los ojos y dormir. Dormir. Emma ni siquiera recuerda cuando fue la última vez que durmió, que tuvo una noche de descanso, sin problemas, sin preocupaciones. Ahora. Ahora no tiene ni problemas, ni preocupaciones. Y esa es la mejor sensación del mundo. Pero eso no dura más de un segundo. Un segundo que parece eterno y, sin embargo, no dura lo suficiente. Y entonces, cuando Emma cree que aquella magia va a terminar con ella… la luz vuelve a encenderse. Sus ojos se abren, sin poder contener la curiosidad, revelándole la brillante sala del hospital. Henry aún sostiene su mano, pero sus ojos ya no están cerrados. No hay rastros del miedo que parecía haberlo atacado segundos antes, y Emma se pregunta si él también ha sentido lo que ella acaba de sentir.

- Henry… ¿estás bien?- murmura, tratando de concentrarse nuevamente. Su hijo sonríe.

- Estás… estás brillando…- susurra él, su pequeña mano soltándose de la de su madre, estirándose para tocarle la mejilla. Emma frunce el ceño.

- Henry, ¿de qué estás hablando?- inquiere ella, comenzando a preocuparse. Entonces nota por el rabillo del ojo que el resto de los empleados del hospital la está mirando con la misma expresión de asombro, casi de devoción. Instintivamente, se mira las palmas de sus propias manos. Henry está en lo cierto: hay algo extraño en su piel, algo nuevo. Parece brillar, centelleando debajo de la luz del sol que se filtra por las ventanas. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, y su garganta se cierra.

- No tema, Majestad.- le dice una de las monjas, en un tono dulce, casi displicente. Emma se deja caer en la cama en la que, hasta hace unos momentos, Henry yacía inmóvil y al vilo de la muerte. Cree que va a desmayarse. No sabe que la pone más nerviosa, si las miradas atentas de todos, que parecen esperar de ella algo que Emma no puede darles, o el hecho de que su piel brilla intermitentemente, por lapsos, casi al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

- ¿Emma?- Henry dice, acercándose a su madre, con una sonrisa tan brillante en el rostro que Emma cree que su cara va a partirse en dos en cualquier momento.- Emma… ellos recuerdan quienes son…- le dice, lentamente, como si quisiera que ella entendiera algo.

- Lo sé Henry, lo sé. Sólo… dame un minuto…

- No, no entiendes…- dice él, entusiasmándose aun más.- Tú rompiste la maldición. _Todos_ recuerdan quienes son.- enfatiza él. Sólo entonces Emma entiende las implicancias de sus palabras. Ellos recuerdan quienes son. Ellos recuerdan quien es ella. Emma… la hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador. Todo este tiempo Emma ha estado tan preocupada por Henry que ni siquiera se ha detenido a pensar en sus propios padres.

- ¿Tu crees que ellos… que mis padres…?- no puede siquiera terminar la idea. Pero no es necesario, tampoco. Porque en cuanto está por ponerse de pie para ir a buscarlos, la inconfundible voz de su madre la llama.

_- Emma… - _dice, al borde del llanto. Esta se pone de pie. La pequeña multitud que se ha formado en la sala se mueve de pronto, y entonces Emma la ve. Está tan feliz. Emma nunca la ha visto tan feliz. Suspira, caminando hasta su hija. Le tiemblan las manos, tal y como a Emma misma.

- Emma…- su madre repite, sus verdes ojos clavándose en los de ella, sus manos tomando sus mejillas, examinándola con detenimiento, como si la viera por primera vez. Lo extraño es que no la está viendo por primera vez. No es Emma lo que ha cambiado. Ella siente una punzada de dolor porque, al mirar a su madre a los ojos, le cuesta un poco reconocerla. Casi no quedan rastros de Mary Margaret, de la dulce e insegura maestra con el corazón roto. No, piensa Emma, esta mujer no es Mary Margaret. Y por un momento ese pensamiento la asusta tanto que considera la posibilidad de salir corriendo. Pero, entonces, su madre la toma entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola con fuerza, llorando de la alegría, murmurando cosas entre lágrimas que le resultan a Emma inentendibles, pero su tono es tan amoroso, tan puro. Emma no recuerda haber sido abrazada con tanta fuerza, con tanto amor en su vida. Suelta el suspiro que ha estado conteniendo, apoyando su frente en el hombro de su madre, dejándose envolver por ese cálido abrazo tal y como hace unos segundos se dejo envolver por aquella niebla oscura y desconocida. Siente entonces una mano en su cabello, una mano fuerte y segura. Se encuentra con el rostro de su padre en cuanto abre los ojos. Él también está llorando, en silencio, sin decir una palabra, como si quisiera dejar que su esposa tuviera su momento antes de interrumpirla. Y si Emma no reconoce del todo a su madre… su padre le representa un misterio aún mayor. Definitivamente, nada queda de David Nolan.

- Yo sabía que vendrías por nosotros, lo sabía…- dice su madre, de forma más entendible, separándose para mirarla a los ojos. Emma sonríe, porque no sabe que más puede hacer, sin dejar de mirar a su padre, esperando a que él diga algo.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta él, apenas en un susurro, como si le fuera imposible encontrar más que eso. Emma asiente. Su madre se separa de ella, dejándole lugar a su esposo, abrazando a Henry. Emma deja entonces que su padre la abrace, tal y como lo hizo con su madre hace unos momentos. Es más extraño aún. No hay nada familiar en él, no hay una pizca de reconocimiento. Es un abrazo breve, pero seguro. Le basta a Emma para saber que este hombre viene a protegerla, porque cuando la suelta el mundo se vuelve más frío, más incierto, mas indomable. Su piel ha dejado de brillar, y aquella calidez que sentía la ha abandonado. Ahora se siente cansada, ahora quiere irse de allí. No quiere que la sigan mirando como lo hacen. No soporta aquella expectativa que se ha formado alrededor de ella. Ahora quiere tomar a su hijo e irse de allí.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- pregunta Henry, entusiasmado, sujetando con fuerza la mano de su abuelo. Es Blanca la que contesta.

- Ahora nos vamos a casa.- murmura, mirando a Emma. A ella no se le escapa que los ojos de su madre parecen igual de cansados, de intranquilos que los suyos propios. Es casi como si pudiera leer la mente de su hija. Emma se pregunta, por un segundo, si eso es posible. Deberá preguntárselo. Cosas más increíbles, más imposibles aún han sucedido en las últimas horas.

II

_And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know  
My weakness I feel I must finally show_

(Y ahora mi corazón se tropieza con las cosas que no sé.

Mi debilidad, siento, debo mostrar por fin). _  
_

Deja que el agua de la ducha corra por su cansado cuerpo, aligerando sus músculos, relajando su mente. No sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado ahí adentro, pero no quiere salir. Su piel ya está roja y arrugada, y su cabello se ha enredado. Pero aún así, Emma prefiere quedarse allí a salir afuera a enfrentar la verdad. En retrospectiva, matar a ese dragón fue mucho más fácil que esto.

- ¿Emma? La cena está lista.- dice la voz de su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta, y por un segundo la familiaridad de todo eso la desconcierta. Emma responde brevemente, cerrando la ducha y comenzando a secarse, dejando que aquella sensación se desvanezca. Henry, James y Blanca ya están sentados en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, esperándola. Las sonrisas de Henry y James son tan similares que Emma siente un escalofrío. Se sienta en el lugar que le han guardado, comenzando a comer su cena en silencio. Macarrones con queso. Su favorito. No se le escapa el detalle de que su madre, aparentemente, recuerda aquella particularidad. O tal vez es sólo una coincidencia. Emma podría preguntarle, pero por algún extraño motivo no se atreve a mirarla a los ojos. Henry está contando la historia de cómo comió el pastel de manzana y de cómo Emma lo despertó, y Blanca y James parecen muy interesados. De hecho, los tres parecen creer que eso es todo lo que ocurrió, y que esa nube misteriosa no fue más que una consecuencia de que Emma rompiera la maldición. Y tal vez lo fue. Emma no quiere pensar en eso. Aún no quiere detenerse a pensar en todas las cosas que no sabe. De hecho, ni siquiera quiere detenerse a pensar en las que _sí_ sabe. Cómo que estas dos personas son sus padres, o que se supone que ella es la salvadora de quien sabe que.

- ¿Podemos no hablar de todo esto?- pide, dejando sus cubiertos en la mesa, decidiendo que, de repente, no tiene más hambre. James deja de hablar al instante, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido. Blanca, sin embargo, tiene una triste sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- Sí, claro. Podemos.- responde su padre, moviendo la cabeza, casi como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón, sonriendo de una manera tan encantadora que, de pronto, Emma entiende de donde ha sacado su nombre.- Pero sabes que en algún momento, cuando tu estés lista, deberemos hablar de todo esto.- agrega, como si estuviera explicándole la simpleza más grande del mundo. Blanca suspira.

- Creo, James, que la intención de Emma es no hablar de esto _nunca._- explica, apilando los platos. Su tono duele. Hay tanta resignación en su voz que Emma siente que la ha decepcionado. Eso la enfurece. ¿Qué pretendían de ella, acaso? ¿Qué saltara feliz por los cielos, que asumiera toda verdad, toda tarea, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una determinación automática? Pues no es eso lo que van a obtener de ella.

- Henry, ve a buscar entre mis cosas algo que te sirva para dormir.- le ordena a su hijo, que se mantiene al margen de la conversación. Henry asiente, subiendo las escaleras del apartamento y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Emma espera a oír el clic de la cerradura para hablar de nuevo.

- Miren… han sido unos días muy difíciles, y creo que debería… debería irme a dormir ahora y reservar la charla para después, antes de que diga algo de lo que me arrepienta.- explica, mirando a un punto fijo en la pared, hacia la nada misma.

- Emma… se cuan difícil es todo esto para ti…- comienza Blanca, en un tono tan dulce y tan conocido que hace que Emma se ponga nerviosa.

- ¿En serio? Porque creo que no tienes ni la menor idea.- responde ella, rápidamente, poniéndose de pie. Hay una energía distinta en el aire. Emma puede sentirla en su piel.

- Sé que estás… confundida y asustada, pero eso no quiere decir…-

- ¿CONFUNDIDA Y ASUSTADA? ¡Eso es una subestimación!- grita ella, sin poder contenerse, dejando que las palabras salgan rápidamente, antes de que nadie pueda interrumpirla. Mientras más grita, más eléctrico se vuelve el aire.- ¡En las últimas veinticuatro horas vi a mi hijo morir y volver a la vida, vi a un amigo transformarse en madera y a mi mejor amiga desaparecer ante mis ojos! ¡Tuve que… que bajar a los confines de la tierra a matar a un dragón, UN DRAGÓN!

- Emma, escúchame.- su madre pide, poniéndose de pie, apoyando su mano en su hombro. Emma se mueve, negándole el contacto.- Escúchame, debemos mantener la calma… debemos…

- ¿MANETENER LA CALMA? ¡QUÉ FÁCIL DE DECIR PARA TI, MARY MARGARET, QUE TE HAS PASADO LOS ÚLTIMOS VEINTIOCHO AÑOS SENTADA AQUÍ, DEJANDO LOS DÍAS PASAR, CONFORMÁNDOTE CON TU VIDA, MIENTRAS QUE YO HE TENIDO QUE VIVIR UNA VIDA MISERABLE, DE SACRIFICIOS, DE SOLEDAD!- suelta ella, sin pensarlo, descargando toda la angustia que lleva adentro contra la única persona con la que no debería. Las luces de la cocina titilan, apagándose por un segundo, y cuando vuelven a prenderse Emma puede ver los dolidos ojos de su madre llenándose de lágrimas.

- Ese no es mi nombre.- es todo lo que dice como respuesta, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a sentarse en la silla más cercana. Emma podría morir allí. Sabe que se ha pasado de la raya. Sabe que su madre no se merece nada de eso. Y, sin embargo, todo lo que parece molestarle a ella es que su hija no la llame por su nombre. Su padre permanece en silencio, sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, sus ojos clavados en el rostro de su esposa.

- Tienes razón, no podemos hablar de esto ahora.- es todo lo que dice, después de unos segundos, poniéndose de pie y buscando su abrigo.

- ¿Adónde vas?- inquiere Blanca, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de su mano, visiblemente asustada.

- Voy a mi casa. No puedo quedarme aquí, no hay lugar para todos.- le responde, con una voz dulce, tomándola de los hombros. Es la excusa más patética que Emma ha oído jamás, y no puede dejar de apreciar el gesto. Blanca suspira entonces, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Vendrás en la mañana?- le pregunta, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. James sonríe.

- Por supuesto.- murmura él, acercándose hasta ella y besándola en los labios. Emma no quiere mirar. Se siente incómoda. Murmuran un par de cosas más que ella no quiere escuchar, y James está por irse cuando Henry baja las escaleras, calado en una vieja remera de Emma y un par de shorts.

- ¿Te vas?- le pregunta a James, claramente apenado por la situación. James le sonríe, arrodillándose en el piso para estar a su altura.

- Si, pero nos veremos mañana, ¿está bien?- responde. Henry asiente.

- Bien. Tengo un par de cosas que quiero discutir.- dice él, con tono solemne. James lo abraza entonces, deseándole las buenas noches, y vuelve a besar a Blanca. Ésta llora. Emma piensa entonces cuán difícil debe ser para ellos separarse de nuevo cuando han pasado los últimos veintiocho años lejos del otro. Eso sólo la hace sentirse culpable.

- Buenas noches, Emma.- murmura su padre al pasar a su lado, sus ojos deteniéndose brevemente en los de su hija, una media sonrisa en el rostro. El resto se queda en silencio, casi como si cada uno estuviera considerando la posibilidad de salir al pequeño pasillo y pedirle a James que regrese. Es Blanca la que rompe el silencio, volviendo a su tarea de lavar los platos.

- Tu y Henry pueden tomar mi cama, y yo dormiré en la tuya.- dice, en un susurro, sin mirar a su hija. Emma no discute. Es lo menos que puede hacer por ella.

Se sienta en el pequeño sillón del living, después de que acostó a Henry en la cama, y llena la mitad del vaso con el viejo y conocido licor. Blanca sale del baño, vestida ya en sus pijamas, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Apaga la luz de la cocina, y se acerca hasta su hija. Por un segundo, Emma cree que va a sentarse a su lado a beber. Se encuentra a si misma deseando que ese sea el caso. Pero Blanca simplemente acaricia el cabello de su hija, la palma de su mano apenas rozándole la frente, y se agacha para darle un beso en la coronilla.

- Buenas noches.- murmura. Emma puede sentir la tristeza en su voz. Eso le duele. Quiere pdirle perdón. Quiere decirle que sí está confundida y asustada, y que la necesita, y que no quiso gritarle, y que sabe que Mary Margaret no es su nombre. Sin embargo, cuando abre la boca, nada de eso sale.

- Hasta mañana.- dice, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez en un siglo. Blanca sonríe, y es tan hermosa que, por un segundo, su piel parece brillar, sus ojos parecen interminables. Con eso le basta, piensa Emma. Eso es todo lo que su madre espera de ella. Eso es tristísimo. La ve irse, entonces, desapareciendo escaleras arriba. Emma está tan concentrada en no irrumpir en llanto que no se da cuenta de que su piel está brillando de nuevo, con más fuerza que nunca.

III_  
Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all  
But lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall_

(Tiéndeme tu mando y los conquistaremos a todos

Pero si me tiendes tu corazón sólo te dejaré enamorarte).

Es increíble que, a pesar de todo, las cosas sigan siendo iguales. Alguien tiene que educar a los niños, alguien tiene que atender el bar, y alguien tiene que patrullar la ciudad. No importa si ese alguien ahora es Blancanieves o Caperucita Roja. Hay algo reconfortante en eso, al menos para Emma. Ahora puede sentarse en el bar, pedir una porción de tarta y un chocolate y hacer de cuenta que nada ha cambiado. Por unos buenos quince minutos, nadie parece siquiera prestarle atención. Entonces es cuando Emma encuentra eso sospechoso, como de repente todo el mundo parece haber olvidado que ella es… es quien es. No hay mas miradas de adoración. Frunce el ceño, mirando disimuladamente hacia las pequeñas mesas del bar. El resto de la gente parece estar altamente concentrada en otras cosas. Emma se pregunta, brevemente, quienes son. ¿Peter Pan… Aladino… Alicia? Deberá preguntarle a Henry. Está por volver a concentrarse en su trozo de tarta cuando nota que, por detrás de una cortina, Ruby la está observando. Emma no puede evitar sonreír.

- ¿Te parezco divertida, Ruby?- dice, con voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella pueda oírla. La camarera también sonríe, abandonando su escondite y caminando hasta la barra.

- Lo siento, es sólo que… te pareces tanto a ella que me suena increíble que no me diera cuenta antes de todo.- se explica, limpiando distraídamente una taza. Emma asume que Ruby se refiere a su madre, y hay algo en todo eso que la conmueve, que la sensibiliza. Se pregunta entonces si Ruby y su madre son amigas, si eran amigas_… antes_.

- Tu la conocías, ¿no? Antes cuando vivían… en el otro lugar.- inquiere, restándole importancia, dándole un trago a su chocolate.

- ¿Conocerla? Blanca era mi mejor amiga. Aún lo es. Ella me ayudó en un momento en el que nadie más lo hizo.- explica Ruby, más entusiasmada, dejando la taza de lado y apoyándose en la barra. Emma siente como un nudo se le forma en la garganta.

- Suena como algo que ella haría.- murmura. De hecho, lo que Blanca hizo por Roja es exactamente lo mismo que hizo por Emma cuando ella llegó a Storybrooke. Una sonrisa cruza los rojos labios de Ruby, mientras sus ojos miran hacia la nada, como si estuviera rememorando un momento ameno, hermoso.

- Aún recuerdo el día en que tu madre nos contó que estaba embarazada.- dice, mirando ahora a Emma a los ojos.- Estaba tan feliz. James estaba entusiasmado, sin dudas, comprándote juguetes y ropas y cosas y cuidando a tu madre como si estuviera hecha de vidrio.- explica, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, su voz quebrándose por la felicidad, por la emoción. A Emma la cuesta creer que todo eso sea por ella.- Tu madre… pareció renacer. Nunca la vi tan feliz. Ni cuando recuperó el reino, ni siquiera cuando se casó con tu padre. Tú eras lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.- finaliza, limpiándose las pintadas mejillas con el pequeño delantal que lleva. Emma también siente que va a llorar en cualquier momento. No sabe porqué, pero oír esas palabras, esa historia, de los labios de otra persona… la hace reflexionar sobre todo aquello que ha estado intentando contener, reprimir. Debe salir de allí. Hay un solo lugar al que quiere ir, de hecho.

- Llévale esto a tu madre. Son de las que le gustan.- dice Ruby, después de que ella pagó la cuenta, entregándole un pequeño paquetito con un par de tartitas de pera.

- Gracias, Ruby.- murmura ella. Espera que la camarera sepa entender que no se está refiriendo al regalo, si no a todo lo demás.

- Roja. Todos me llaman Roja.- agrega, dándole a Emma un apretón en el hombro.

- Gracias, _Roja_.- responde ella, antes de salir. Es el primer paso, piensa, mientras camina apresuradamente hasta su casa. Es el primer paso y, tal vez, ese sea el más importante.

IV

_Lend me your eyes I can change what you see  
But your soul you must keep, totally free_

(Préstame tus ojos, puedo cambiar lo que ves

Pero a tu alma debes dejarla libre)

Se sorprende cuando, al llegar a la casa, la encuentra vacía. Creía que al menos Henry y Blanca estarían ahí, pero el silencio que la envuelve al llegar la engaña al principio. Entonces nota que la pequeña luz de noche de Blanca está encendida, y la encuentra recostada en su cama, en silencio, sosteniendo la vieja manta de Emma entre sus manos.

- Hey…- murmura ella para llamar su atención. Blanca sonríe, visiblemente contenta por su llegada, sentándose en su cama.

- Hey… James llevó a Henry a pasear a caballo. Espero que no te moleste.- explica ella, limpiándose disimuladamente los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

- No, de hecho… eso es lindo. Además pensé que podíamos… tomar un chocolate caliente y charlar. Roja te envió esto.- dice Emma, intentando sonar casual. Su madre parece sorprenderse, como si el repentino cambio de actitud de su hija le pareciera extraño. Si así es, termina por ocultarlo bien, porque se pone de pié al instante y se dirige a la cocina a preparar los respectivos chocolates.

- ¿Hablaste con alguien más?- le pregunta, mientras Emma ordena la pequeña mesa.

- No, sólo con Roja. Supongo que el resto ya se desencantó conmigo porque… ni siquiera me miran ya.- confiesa, sin siquiera pensar en sus palabras. Siempre ha sido así con su madre, después de todo. Aún cuando no eran más que compañeras de casa, Emma no podía evitar ser menos que honesta con ella. Blanca sonríe demasiado ante su comentario, lo que le hace pensar a Emma que tal vez la repentina falta de interés de todo el mundo no es ni tan casual ni tan espontánea.- Espera un segundo…- dice, acercándose hasta Blanca, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.- Tú no tienes nada que ver con eso, ¿no?

- Yo no.- responde su madre de inmediato, de forma casi risueña.

- ¿David?- dice Emma, con un suspiro.

- Ese no es su nombre…- murmura su madre, con voz cansina. -Y sí, puede que tal vez _James_ les haya sugerido que no te molesten por un tiempo hasta que… las cosas se calmen.- explica, tendiéndole la humeante taza y sentándose a la mesa. Emma supone que lo que debe "calmarse" es ella misma, y que para esta gente una sugerencia de su padre es una orden directa. Él era el Rey, después de todo. O aún lo es. Todo eso la confunde. Ambas se quedan en silencio entonces, bebiendo sus respectivos brebajes, nadando en sus pensamientos. De vez en vez Emma puede sentir los ojos de su madre deteniéndose en su rostro, examinándola, y se sorprende al darse cuenta de que eso ya casi no la molesta.

- Solíamos hacer esto todo el tiempo…- dice Blanca, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz que Emma solo ha escuchado un par de veces, y que logra hacerla sentir culpable.- Al menos una vez al día, ¿no? Sentarnos aquí en la tarde, antes de la cena, después de la cena, antes de ir a dormir… a hablar. Siempre… buscábamos el momento adecuado para hablar. Aún cuando a veces no ocurría nada interesante. Y es extraño que ahora que sí hay cosas interesantes de las que hablar… ya no hablemos más.- finaliza, dándole un sorbo a su taza, y Emma la imita sólo porque no sabe que decir. Tiene tantas cosas que quiere decirle que ni siquiera sabe por donde empezar. El sabor de la canela le inunda los sentidos. Todo empezó por ahí, piensa. Esa debería de haber sido la primera señal. Eso es algo que les pertenece, a ella, a Blanca y a Henry. El chocolate con canela. Es el mejor chocolate que Emma ha probado jamás. Es el mismo chocolate que Mary y ella solían compartir. Es la misma habitación. La luz del atardecer le saca destellos al cabello de su madre, los mismos destellos que siempre le ha sacado. Ella es hermosa. Es la mujer más hermosa que Emma ha visto jamás. Ella es hermosa y su padre es encantador y ambos son lo que uno esperaría de ellos, y aún más. Ese es el problema. Emma no sabe si está a la altura de esas circunstancias.

- Yo no sé… no entiendo que es lo que toda esta gente espera de mi.- confiesa, en un susurro, dejando la taza sobre la mesa.- Todos me miran, me hablan, como si yo fuera una heroína, como si de mi dependiera su felicidad, su destino. Y yo no creo poder llenar esas expectativas.- Es extraño que las palabras rueden así por su lengua, que de pronto y sin aviso Emma se encuentre confesando todo aquello que, hasta entonces, no se atrevía siquiera a pensar. Por un momento, considera seriamente si su madre no le ha puesto algo a la bebida. Entonces, cuando ella la mira con dulzura y la toma la mano sobre la mesa y sus cálidos y suaves dedos se aferran a los suyos, Emma entiende que aquello no tiene nada que ver con el chocolate, si no con la confianza ciega que siente por esta mujer que ni siquiera conoce del todo.

- Nadie está esperando nada de ti, Em.- dice ella, con una voz baja y dulce, con una media sonrisa, con un amor centelleante humedeciéndole los ojos, acariciando su mano con su pulgar.

- No es lo que parece…- agrega Emma, dejando que un par de lágrimas bajen por su mejilla. Su madre cierra más sus dedos alrededor de su mano, dándole confort.

- Se les había prometido que tú romperías la maldición… y ya lo has hecho. No les debes nada, Emma. Ni a ellos ni a nadie.- enfatiza, limpiándole las mejillas con la mano libre, deteniéndose un segundo para acariciarle el rostro. Emma medita aquello por un segundo.

- Supongo que tienes razón.- dice, con una media sonrisa. Su madre también sonríe.

- Tú no entiendes lo que significabas para esta gente. La noticia de mi embarazo llegó cuando todo parecía perdido para nosotros, cuando de lo único que hablábamos era de… de defendernos, de luchar, de estrategias. Que un bebé, una niña, llegara a ese mundo… era a la vez trágico y esperanzador. Aún antes de que supiéramos que tú eras, literalmente, la esperanza personificada. Eras un milagro, Emma. Lo eres aún.- finaliza su madre, cortando una de las tartitas cuidadosamente. Peras. Su madre solo come peras. Nunca manzanas. Su madre, la de la piel blanca como la nieve, los labios rojos como la sangre, el cabello negro como el ébano. Su madre, la que construye refugios para los animales del bosque, la que le construyó un refugio a ella misma, la que le dio un hogar.

- Tenías razón, ¿sabes? Sí tengo tu mentón. Y tus ojos.- murmura, esperando que Blanca entienda que quiere decir realmente. Ella suelta una risita.

- Me parece increíble que no nos hayamos dado cuenta antes…- dice ella, terminándose su chocolate.

- Roja dijo lo mismo.- responde Emma, también riendo.

- Veintiocho años llevándole flores a mi esposo sin reconocerlo. ¿Qué dice eso de mi, eh?- bromea, poniéndose de pie y llevando las tazas al fregadero. Emma vuelve a sentir una punzada de dolor al pensar en eso, en cuantos años han estado separados… estando tan cerca el uno del otro. Se deja caer en el viejo sofá, llevándose las rodillas al pecho, mirando hacia el oscuro cielo del anochecer, deseando que Henry vuelva a casa. Siente a su madre sentarse a su lado, a una distancia prudente, casi imposible, como si temiera incomodarla. Emma se figura que la discusión de la otra noche realmente la ha asustado. Eso no es justo. Emma no quería lastimarla. Sobre todo porque, con toda honestidad, la necesita. Necesita a su madre, a su amiga.

- Lamento lo que ocurrió la otra noche…-murmura.

- Lo sé. Yo también lamento… todo lo que ocurrió.- responde su madre, acariciándole tentativamente el cabello. Entonces Emma lo entiende. Su madre también está aturdida, asustada, confundida, dolida. Su madre llora cuando nadie la ve. Su madre también la necesita a ella. Se acerca a ella entonces, dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro, acomodándose a su lado de tal forma que Blanca pueda abrazarla, si quiere. Y quiere, porque la rodea por los hombros con dulzura, casi con urgencia, besándole la coronilla.

- ¿Emma?- le murmura después de un buen rato, mientras sostiene su mano, dibujando distraídos círculos con su pulgar.

-¿Hmm?

- Tu sabes que te quiero, ¿no? Que te amo.- dice, separándose para poder mirarla a los ojos, pero sin dejar de abrazarla. Emma puede sentir sus propios ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Asiente, porque es todo lo que puede hacer. Su madre parece satisfecha. Su madre no espera una respuesta mayor. No espera que Emma haga grandes declaraciones, emotivos discursos. Le basta con que la deje abrazarla. Su madre la conoce, sabe que esperar de ella. Su madre la quiere. Eso mucho más de lo que Emma imaginó jamás.

- Estás brillando de nuevo…- comenta Blanca. Es verdad. Su piel está centelleando otra vez.

- No sé cómo detenerlo ni por qué sucede…- confiesa Emma, mirándose con detenimiento.

- Es hermoso.- dice su madre, también observándola, pasando su mano por el brazo de Emma con delicadeza, como si su hija estuviera hecha del cristal más precioso, más frágil.- Ya lo averiguaremos, sin dudas.- agrega, dándole un apretón en el hombro como para asegurarle que todo estará bien. Y Emma cree que así será. Lo cree cada vez con más fuerzas.

_V _

_awake my soul...  
awake my soul..._

Despierta mi alma

Despierta mi alma…

Las cenas siguen siendo bastante incómodas. Henry y Blanca se esfuerzan demasiado por mantener una conversación amena, mientras Emma y James simplemente miran sus platos, comiendo bocado tras bocado sin decir una palabra. Es frustrante. Emma lo sabe. Sabe que es frustrante para su madre, sobretodo, que su hija y su marido no se hablen. Emma no sabría explicar por qué no puede hablar con su James. Está más allá de ella. Él es un completo extraño, un desconocido. Y Emma no puede encontrar siquiera el coraje para comenzar a conocerlo. Siendo sinceros, apenas puede encontrar el coraje para mirarlo a los ojos. Y cada noche, cuando él se despide de ellos, Emma siente una punzada de remordimiento, de dolor. Él no se merece eso, estar lejos de su esposa, de su familia. Es injusto.

- Podemos ir al río mañana. Es sábado, ¿no? ¿Podemos? Quiero que me veas montando a caballo….- pide Henry, mirando a su madre de forma suplicante. Emma asiente.

- Si… creo que podemos. ¿Tu qué opinas, James?- inquiere ella, dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez en siglos. Él parece sorprendido.

- Es… es una buena idea.- responde él, sonriendo. Emma no puede evitar sonreír a la par. Henry está tan emocionado que parece a punto de explotar.

- ¡Genial, eso es genial! Podemos llevar una manta y unos refrigerios…- comienza.

- Blanca prepara unos picnics excelentes, ¿no?- dice su esposo, mientras junta la mesa.

- No se si excelentes… pero si muy buenos, si.- responde ella, casi tan entusiasmada como Henry. Emma se sienta en silencio, terminándose su vaso de vino, observándolos. Blanca está sonriendo brillantemente, hablando con James de algo, recordando una vez en que se escaparon del castillo y corrieron al bosque a pasar el día solos. Henry guarda silencio, escuchando con atención. Emma realmente no escucha. Los rostros sonrientes de sus padres, el tono divertido de sus voces, la tienen hipnotizada. Son felices, piensa ella. No, es más que eso. Emma sólo ve a su madre así de feliz cuando están todos juntos. Emma sólo ve a su padre sonreír así cuando su madre está cerca. No le sorprende, entonces, que alguien pudiera pensar que el amor de ellos era el epitome del amor verdadero, por increíble que eso suene. La adoración que se dibuja en los ojos de su padre cuando mira a su madre no hace más que confirmar eso. A Emma no le cuesta creer que las historias sean ciertas, que estas dos personas fueran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por encontrarse el uno a la otra, por protegerse.

- ¡Quiero saber más!- pide Henry, sentándose en la falda de James. Él sonríe de nuevo, como si sonreír fuera su pasatiempo favorito.

- Creo que es mejor que te vayas a la cama. Sobre todo si mañana pretendes que vayamos al río…- comienza su abuelo. Henry se despide a regañadientes, retirándose a la vieja habitación de Mary Margaret que ahora comparte con su madre.

- Creo que yo también debería irme…- dice James, suprimiendo un bostezo, acariciándole el corto cabello a su esposa. Blanca asiente, sus ojos volviéndose tristes de repente. Nada queda de la energía que la envolvía unos momentos antes. Emma suspira, mientras la culpa crece en ella a pasos agigantados.

- Buenas noches…- murmura su madre, con dolor, besándolo en los labios, tomándolo con fuerzas del cuello de su chaqueta como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca más.

- Te veo mañana.- promete él, y ella sólo asiente. Antes de irse, James se detiene por un segundo, mirando a su hija, acercándose a ella casi con precaución.

- Hasta mañana, Emma.- dice, acariciándole el cabello, la mejilla, dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Ella le sonríe.

- Hasta mañana…- murmura como respuesta. Su padre parece apunto de morir de la emoción, como si ese pequeño gesto de cariño, de complicidad, fuera lo más hermoso del mundo. Emma quiere más de eso. No quiere que él se valla. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, y él ya ha cruzado la puerta, y la casa parece más grande, más fría, más insegura. Blanca se queda allí, sentada en la misma silla, su vista perdida a lo lejos, sus manos jugando con el anillo que reposa en su dedo. Emma supone que su madre debe sentir lo mismo que ella siente, pero multiplicado por mil. Levanta los platos, entonces, para entretenerse con algo, y termina por lavarlos, secarlos, guardarlos y acomodar el resto de la cocina. Y en todo ese tiempo… su madre no se mueve. Emma no sabe que hacer.

- Me voy a la cama. Mañana nos espera un gran día, ¿no?- le dice, buscando una forma de alegrarla. Blanca sonríe a medias.

- Sí, será fantástico.- responde, sin mirarla. Emma sabe que su madre no está enojada con ella, que no la culpa… y tal vez eso es aun peor. Quiere hacer algo, quiere ayudarla a superar la pena, o al menos hacerle saber que aunque se sienta sola… no lo está. Recuerda entonces como en la tarde anterior un simple abrazo de su madre le hizo creer que todo en el mundo era posible. Se acerca entonces hasta la silla, rodeándola con sus brazos, acomodando su mentón en el hombro de su madre. Ella se mueve entre sus brazos inmediatamente, no tratando de alejarse, si no más bien haciendo lo imposible por acercarse tanto a su hija como se le permite. Se recuesta en la silla, de forma de que su propia cabeza cae sobre el hombro de Emma, y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Y Emma la sostiene. La sostiene por un buen rato. La sostiene hasta que ya no puede sentir sus brazos. Y es incómodo, casi doloroso. Pero a ninguna de las dos les importa.

- Espero que puedas dormir bien.- le murmura a su madre, apretándola en sus brazos una vez más antes de soltarla. Ella asiente.

- Buenas noches.- responde, poniéndose de pie y acariciándole la mejilla una última vez.

VI

_In these bodies we will live,  
in these bodies we will die  
Where you invest your love,  
you invest your life_

(En estos cuerpos viviremos

En estos cuerpos moriremos

Adonde inviertas tu amor

Inviertes tu vida).

Es un día hermoso. Del tipo de días que suelen escasear en Storybrooke. Emma piensa, por un segundo, que los últimos días han sido así de claros, de soleados, de templados. Se pregunta si el clima de antes, el del frío y la lluvia y la niebla, no era producto de la misma maldición que los mantenía a todos en el olvido, en soledad, lejos de sus familias. No quiere pensar en eso ahora. De hecho, de ser posible, no quiere pensar en eso nunca.

James ha conseguido un caballo; Henry se ha pasado toda la mañana montándolo, mostrándole a su madre y a su abuela cuán bueno es en esa tarea. Y no es mentira, el chico realmente sabe lo que está haciendo.

- Está en sus venas…- le comenta Blanca a Emma, mientras tienden una manta en el césped y acomodan las cosas del almuerzo. A Emma no se le escapa el tono casi orgulloso de la voz de su madre. Y no puede evitar sonreír ante eso porque… bueno, ella también está orgullosa de Henry.

- ¿Porqué no lo intentas?- le dice James, cuando Henry se baja del caballo para comer uno de los emparedados que Blanca preparó. Su padre esta tan contento que, por un segundo, Emma contempla la posibilidad de decirle que si. Pero entonces se acobarda a último minuto, sin saber porqué.

- No, gracias. ¿Porqué… no van ustedes a dar un paseo? Asi pueden pasar un tiempo solos, sin que nosotros dos los estorbemos.- responde, después de unos minutos, intentando sonreírle para no hacerlo sentir rechazado. Su padre asiente.

- Volveremos en media hora.- es todo lo que dice, subiéndose al caballo, sin poder evitar su desilusión.. Blanca se sube detrás de él, con una facilidad y una gracia que hacen que Emma no pueda evitar sonreír. Los ve irse entonces, bordeando el río, hasta que desaparecen en una de las curvas. Emma se sienta junto a Henry entonces, tomando también un emparedado.

- ¿En qué estás pensando que estás tan callado?- inquiere ella, acercándose más a él, recostándose en la manta. Henry suspira.

- En que se suponía que cuando tu rompieras la maldición, todos seríamos felices.- explica Henry, sin mirar a su madre, en un susurro apenas audible. A Emma se le rompe el corazón en mil pedazos.

- ¿Y no eres feliz ahora… no te gusta vivir conmigo?- pregunta, casi a la defensiva, volviendo a sentarse.

- ¡Claro que me gusta vivir contigo! ¡Es lo que siempre quise! Pero aún así… algo falta.- dice. Emma cree que Henry está haciendo todo lo posible para no llorar. Lo rodea con sus brazos, apoyando su mejilla en la coronilla de su hijo.

- ¿Qué es lo que falta?- le murmura, intentando llegar al fondo de lo que realmente entristece a su hijo.

- Tú no eres feliz. Y la abuela no es feliz y el abuelo no es feliz. Hicimos todo esto para traerlos de nuevo… y aún así no los tenemos con nosotros.- Henry dice.- Y yo no lo entiendo, porque has buscado a tus padres toda tu vida y cuando los encuentras… es como si no los quisieras…

- ¡Pero sí los quiero!

- ¡Pero ellos no lo saben! Especialmente el abuelo. El está tan triste todo el tiempo…

- Parece gustarle pasar el tiempo contigo…

- Pero yo no soy su hijo. Él me quiere, y lo se. Pero a quien él más quiere es a ti.- finaliza Henry, casi perdiendo la paciencia. Emma lo medita por un segundo. Tal vez todo este tiempo ha estado concentrándose en las cosas que no conoce de su padre, que no comparte con él, en lugar de pensar en las que si tienen en común. James haría lo que sea por ella. Lo ha hecho, sin ir más lejos. Emma lo sabe. Sabe que su padre estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse, a sacrificar su vida por darle a ella su mejor oportunidad, para salvarla. Y Emma conoce esa sensación a la perfección. Emma sabe lo que se siente cuando tu hijo está en peligro, sabe cuan doloroso y frustrante eso puede ser. Le cuesta creer, por un segundo, que alguien la quiera tanto, que alguien la ame de esa manera. Entonces piensa en Blanca, y en Henry, y en como ellos la quieren, la protegen, la cuidan. Ellos son su familia. Su propia madre ha estado sacrificando su felicidad al estar lejos de su esposo sólo para hacerla sentir mejor a ella. Emma no está acostumbrada a ese tipo de amor. Henry está en lo cierto.

- Tienes razón.- dice, más para ella misma que para su hijo. Henry sonríe, satisfecho.

- Lo sé.- agrega, con aquel tono de superación que suele usar. Emma suelta una risita.

- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?- le dice, con más seriedad. Henry no contesta, pero se acomoda más en los brazos de su madre, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿Puedo comer otro emparedado?- inquiere.

- Puedes comer cuantos quieras. Te los mereces.- concede ella. Es la verdad.

Henry se merece eso y mucho, mucho más.

-oo-

Ya ha oscurecido cuando vuelven a la casa. Henry se ha quedado dormido en la mitad del camino, así que James debe cargarlo en sus brazos. Emma lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, mientra su padre lleva a Henry a la cama y lo acuesta con cuidado, quitándole las zapatillas y besándolo en la frente con cariño, con ternura. Su madre le tiende un vaso de agua, y a Emma no se le escapa que la sonrisa que portaba en su rostro está desapareciendo de a poco, como si la inminente partida de su esposo ya estuviera doliéndole. Emma le da un trago a su vaso, sintiendo como la ansiedad crece en sus entrañas.

- Antes de que te vayas… debemos hablar.- le dice a su padre, cuando él regresa a la cocina. Su tono suena duro. Tal vez demasiado duro, a juzgar por la expresión de asombro rayana en el miedo del rostro de él.

- Por supuesto. ¿De qué… de qué quieres hablar?- inquiere, intentando sonar casual y fallando en el intento, sentándose en uno de los banquillos del desayunador. Blanca escucha con atención.

- Creo que ya es hora de que… de que te mudes con nosotros.- explica Emma, casi en un susurro, mirando al fondo de su vacío vaso. Su padre suelta un suspiro, claramente aliviado.

- ¿En serio?- dice James, entusiasmado, casi incrédulo, dedicándole una mirada de adoración.

- Bueno… no hoy, claro, porque no… no hay lugar para ti. Pero tal vez mañana por la mañana podríamos… podríamos llevar a Henry a comprar una cama. Y él y yo dormiríamos arriba y tu y Blanca podrían…-comienza ella. No puede terminar, porque su padre se pone de pie y la envuelve en sus brazos, besándole la coronilla.

- Gracias.- murmura. Emma no puede verlo, pero sabe que está llorando. Este hombre, probablemente, llora más que cualquier mujer que Emma conozca, incluida su madre.

- Tú no tienes que agradecerme… esta es tu familia, después de todo.- se explica ella, cediendo ante los brazos de su padre, dejándose abrazar. Él se separa entonces, tal vez temiendo incomodarla.

- Entonces será mejor que me vaya ahora mismo si tengo que empacar, ¿no?- dice, intentando contener la emoción. Les desea las buenas noches, besando a Blanca en los labios, sonriéndole brillantemente, murmurando algo que Emma no llega a escuchar. Antes de irse, mira a su hija por una última vez, como esperando que ella se arrepienta de lo que acaba de decir. Y entonces Emma recuerda la conversación con Henry de esa misma tarde. Su padre no ha hablado con ella hasta entonces porque se sentía culpable. Todo ese tiempo que ella ha pasado sin hablarle le ha enviado el mensaje inadecuado, equivocado. Su padre cree que ella no lo aprecia, no lo quiere, no lo respeta. Y eso no puede estar más lejos de la verdad. Tiene que trabajar en eso. Tiene que hacerle entender que ese no es el caso. Vuelve a mirar a su madre entonces, dispuesta a hablar de eso, pero la alegría del rostro de ella es tan contagiosa que Emma se olvida de lo demás.

- ¿Qué?- inquiere, alzando las cejas. Su madre suelta una carcajada.

- Nada… sólo que estoy feliz, eso es todo.- dice, frunciendo los hombros, mientras comienza a desarmar la cesta del picnic. Emma sonríe, abriendo la heladera y sacando dos cervezas.

-¿Porqué siento que me estás tomando el pelo?- murmura, dándole un sorbo a su bebida, ganándose otra carcajada por parte de su madre.

- Es sólo que sabía, tenía el presentimiento, de que tarde o temprano ibas a ceder ante los encantos de tu padre.- se explica, quitándose el delantal y doblándolo cuidadosamente, tomando la pequeña botella que su hija le tiende- Y me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Me alegra mucho. Sobre todo porque para él era muy difícil estar lejos de nosotros.

- ¿Sólo para él? Tu parecías a punto de llorar cada vez que él cruzaba la puerta…- dice ella, sin medir sus propias palabras. Los hombros de su madre se caen, y su expresión se vuelve triste, casi distante.- Lo siento…- se disculpa ella, rápidamente, dejando a un lado su bebida y apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su madre. Ésta sonríe.

- Lo sé.- murmura, palmeándole cariñosamente una mejilla, algo que a estas alturas ya parece ser un gesto distintivo.- ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí, Em?- inquiere. Emma adora eso. La voz dulce que su madre usa con ella. Los pequeños sobrenombres que inventa.

- Sí, lo que sea.- contesta ella al instante, sin dudarlo.

- Intenta… intenta acercarte a él. Yo se que a ti te cuesta un poco más acercarte a las personas, conocerlas, dejarlas entrar. Pero él es tu padre. Es un hombre maravilloso, y no lo estoy diciendo solo porque es mi esposo y debo decirlo.- dice, con una media sonrisa.- Ustedes tienen mucho en común. Creo que se llevarían bien. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?- finaliza, tomándola de las manos. Emma lo medita. Es la segunda vez en el día en que alguien le pide eso. Es triste, piensa, que su madre tenga que estar rogándoselo. Es lo menos que puede hacer por ella, por ellos dos.

- Claro que lo haré.- susurra. Su madre parece a punto de morir de la emoción. La abraza fuertemente entonces, besándola en la mejilla, y Emma le devuelve el abrazo, relajándose en sus brazos. Es extraño cuán rápido se está acostumbrando a todo eso, a tener a su madre, a ser la prioridad de alguien. Tal vez, si se esfuerza, pueda lograr lo mismo con James. Piensa entonces en cuan extraño será eso, tenerlo en su casa, vivir con él. ¿Y qué si no se llevan bien, si no congenian? ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto su padre descubriera el tipo de persona que Emma es, que solía ser, los problemas en los que se metía?

- Vas a tener que ayudarme con esto…- le dice a su madre, acomodándose más en sus brazos. La puede sentir sonreír por un segundo antes de que ella se separe un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

- Yo creo que lo harás bien.- dice.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Porque tú nunca te tienes fe en ti misma y, sin embargo, las cosas te terminan saliendo bastante bien.- le explica.- Tú no creías servir para compartir una casa conmigo, y eso funcionó, ¿no?- dice con dulzura, acomodándole el rebelde cabello con una de sus manos, acariciándole la mejilla.

- Puede que tengas razón…- concede Emma, sólo porque no quiere discutir con ella. Se quedan en silencio de nuevo, terminando de ordenar la cocina y de guardar las cosas. Se sientan otra vez a tomar un chocolate caliente, con la televisión encendida de fondo, sin sonido. Su madre vuelve a hablar, y Emma tiene la impresión de que está midiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado.

- Sé que está en tu naturaleza ser insegura. Lo sé. Pero Emma… no debes temer. Tu eres mucho mejor de lo que tu padre y yo imaginábamos. Sé por cuanto has pasado, cuan difícil ha sido todo… pero eso me hace sentir más orgullosa de ti, de ser tu madre. Eso… me hace amarte más aún.- finaliza, frunciéndose de hombros, casi como restándole importancia. Emma suspira, sin poder contener las lágrimas. Ni siquiera sabe como se las ha ingeniado su madre para decir exactamente lo que ella necesitaba oír. Tal vez tiene algún tipo de poder especial. Tal vez, simplemente, realmente la ama.

- Yo también estoy orgullosa de ti. También… también te quiero.- confiesa. Porque por mucho que aquello la asuste, por mucho que le tema, esa es la verdad. Es triste que todo esto le suene tan extraño a ella, tan ajeno. Emma sabe como estar sola, como escapar con rapidez, como evitar los conflictos y las conexiones profundas. Pero no sabe cómo ser feliz. Tal vez pueda aprender. Tal vez es tan simple como dejarse invadir por aquella sensación burbujeante que la envuelve cuando su madre sonríe, cuando sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, cuando la abraza con fuerzas en el pequeño sillón.

- Creo que me iré a la cama.- dice después de un buen rato, conteniendo un bostezo. Emma no quiere que se vaya. Emma quiere sentarse con ella en el viejo sillón, dejarse abrazar, y quedarse en silencio por el resto de la noche. Huele demasiado bien. Y el suéter que lleva es de una lana suave, y Emma quiere quedarse entre sus brazos por el resto de su vida. Por un segundo, considera la posibilidad de pedírselo, a sabiendas de que su madre no dirá que no. Pero por algún extraño motivo, se siente estúpida por solo pensarlo.- Buenas noches, Emma.- agrega al ponerse de pie, besándola en la frente, deteniéndose un momento. Emma cierra los ojos, cediendo ante ese simple contacto.

- Buenas noches, mamá.- murmura, sin pensarlo, soltando aquello que siente desde hace un tiempo, desde hace un singlo, tal vez desde la primera vez que la vio. Blanca suspira, abrazándola de nuevo, sosteniendo su cabeza contra su pecho. Y sonríe. Y es hermosa. Emma no se sorprende de que la llamen la más hermosa de todas. La besa en la frente por una última vez, y Emma la ve desaparecer detrás de la puerta que, otrora, fuera de su cuarto.

Se dirige a su propio cuarto entonces, recostándose en la cama, mirando hacia el techo y cerrando los ojos, y Henry inmediatamente se mueve a su lado, apoyando su pequeña cabeza en su hombro. Emma le besa la coronilla, acariciándole el suave cabello, tal y como su madre hizo con ella unos momentos antes. Piensa en el día siguiente, en cuánto cambiarán las cosas, en cuán contento estará Henry, y cuán contentos estarán su padre y su madre. Ella está feliz, al menos. Eso es mucho decir. Está feliz porque los ama a ellos, y ellos la aman de vuelta. Meses atrás, Emma no tenía siquiera una persona que la quisiera. Y ahora tiene tres.

Siente un escalofrío que nada tiene que ver con la temperatura de la habitación. Para estas alturas, ya lo reconoce. Presiona sus párpados, haciendo lo imposible por no abrir los ojos, para no ceder ante la curiosidad, pero eventualmente se siente tan atraída por la idea de echar un vistazo que termina por abrirlos. Su piel brilla. Más que nunca, tal vez. Son destellos tan dorados que terminan por llenar la habitación con una tenue luz naranja, similar a la del crepúsculo, dibujando estelas en el techo de madera. La vieja Emma, la Emma de otros tiempos, se asustaría. La nueva, sin embargo, se duerme aquella noche mirando al techo, contemplando el cálido resplandor de su propia piel, sintiendo la pesada respiración de su hijo, abrazándolo con fuerza. Se pregunta, antes de dormirse, si tal vez esta no es la verdadera Emma. Si la vieja Emma no era más que una caricatura, que una marioneta, tal y como Mary Margaret y David lo eran. Se pregunta si la verdadera Emma es esta, la madre de Henry, la hija de sus padres.

Se responde que sí.

_For you were made to meet your maker  
You were made to meet your maker_

(Porque tú fuiste creada para conocer a tu creador

Tu fuiste creada para conocer a tu creador).

**N/A: **Cuando terminé de escribir esto se me ocurrió que, tal vez, podría hacerlo Multichapter. No sé, tal vez de acuerdo a las reviews pueda escribir un par de capítulos más acerca de James y Blanca, y de la magia de Emma.


	2. En algún lugar

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Kitsis&Horowits.**

El tema "Somewhere" es parte de la banda de sonido del musical "West Side Story". En mi humilde opinión, la versión de Glee (cantada por Lea Michele e Idina Menzel) es la mejor.

Capítulo 2

**Somewhere**.

_There's a place for us  
Somewhere a place for us  
Peace and quiet and open air  
Wait for us  
Somewhere_

(Hay un lugar para nosotros

En algún lugar un lugar para nosotros

Paz y quietud y aire libre

Esperan por nosotros

En algún lugar)

Blanca lo recuerda todo. Recuerda aquél tiempo en el que un árbol caído le servía como refugio. Recuerda los fastuosos bailes que su padre solía organizar. Recuerda qué es la Fotosíntesis, como funciona, y cuál es la mejor forma de explicársela a un grupo de niños de cuarto grado. Recuerda las veces en las que estuvo en prisión, en ambas vidas. Recuerda a James y a David. Recuerda a Henry. Recuerda a Emma.

Es extraño, porque lo recuerda todo. Cada detalle. Cada palabra. De las cosas importantes, al menos. Este mundo le suena tan real como el anterior, y es porque lo son. Le suena casi ilógico que dos mundos tan antagónicos coexistan, y que ella exista en ambos sin problemas, sin mayores complicaciones. Y ella ama este mundo porque aquí está Emma, y porque aquí nació Henry, y porque aquí (verdaderamente) comenzó todo. Pero sólo de pensar en el viejo castillo de verano, en sus jardines, en los grandes ventanales por los que se filtra la cálida luz del sol… la hace sentir enferma.

¿Qué habrá sido de todo eso? ¿Del otro mundo? ¿Qué habrá sido de la pequeña cabaña en la que vivía con los enanos, de la playa en la que James le pidió matrimonio, del cuarto que con tanto cuidado habían armado para Emma? En algún lugar están, piensa. Esperándolos. Tal y como Emma los esperó a ellos. Tal y como ellos, sin saberlo, la esperaban a Emma.

James duerme a su lado, sus fuertes brazos rodeándola, sosteniéndola, sujetándola contra su cuerpo. Blanca se gira en la cama para poder mirarlo a la cara. Está sonriendo. Debe de estar soñando. Es increíble como cada célula de su propio cuerpo parece recargarse de energía cuando él está cerca. Estarán bien. Mientras estén juntos, estarán bien. Estira su mano, acariciando distraídamente la mejilla de su esposo, deteniéndose un segundo en la cicatriz de su mentón, sonriendo al recordar aquel primer día en que se conocieron.

- Esa no es la única marca que has dejado…- murmura él, su voz cargada de sueño, sus ojos aún cerrados. Blanca suelta una risita, acercándose más a él, enterrando su cabeza en el pequeño espacio que queda entre el hombro de James y la almohada.

- Cuan encantador de tu parte.- bromea, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndolo reír contra su cabello.

- ¿Cuándo regresan Emma y Henry?- inquiere él, acariciándole la espalda, allí adonde siglos atrás había una mata uniforme de rizos cuidadosamente peinados.

- En cualquier momento, supongo.- responde ella.

- ¿Crees que hicimos bien en dejarlos ir solos? No me siento muy tranquilo…- comenta. Blanca lo entiende. La idea de que Henry y Emma estén solos en la vieja casa de Regina tampoco le agrada del todo.

- Ya aprenderás, cariño, que tu hija ha heredado nuestra terquedad. Si ella dice que no, es no.- contesta. James ríe tan fuerte, con tanta alegría, que Blanca no puede evitar reír a la par. No puede entender, bajo ningún concepto, que le haya costado tanto darse cuenta de que éste hombre era su esposo. Con o sin maldición… se siente estúpida de todas formas.

- ¿Y que más ha heredado? Además de tu belleza.- inquiere él, poniéndose más serio, rodándola en la cama para poder mirarla a los ojos. Blanca sonríe, besándolo en los labios, sin poder contenerse. Había olvidado cuan en casa se sentía entre los brazos de James, cuan abrumador y cuan hermoso podía ser eso.

- Es… una sobreviviente. Sabe lo que quiere, y lo consigue, aunque no siempre por los métodos más ortodoxos…- comienza ella. James asiente, una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.- Es leal. Es fuerte. Lucha por lo que cree justo. Y tiene tus ojos. Y tu encanto…

- Eso es verdad. Es encantadora. Un poco difícil, sí, pero… es tu hija, después de todo.- agrega él. Blanca lo medita por un segundo. Es verdad. Emma es su hija. No es que no lo hubiera entendido antes, pero en estas últimas horas todo en lo que ha podido pensar es en que ella estuviera bien, en que Henry estuviera bien, en que todos estuvieran a salvo. No se ha detenido a pensar en que Emma es… _Emma es su hija_. Mitad de ella y mitad de James. Y aún cuando ellos no la han criado… aún así ella sigue siendo suya.

- Ella te quiere, ¿sabes? Siempre te quiso. Siempre intentó protegerte. Aún de mí, de hecho.- dice James, con una media sonrisa. Hay algo en su voz, algo ínfimo y casi imperceptible, que le dice a Blanca que él está un poco celoso de eso. No debería estarlo, pero ella lo entiende.

- Y eventualmente te querrá a ti. Dale tiempo. Así es como funciona.- dice ella, volviendo a acariciarle la mejilla. James sonríe, mas calmado, y Blanca también sonríe porque aún después de todo, después de los años separados y los problemas que han pasado, aún así todavía poseen la capacidad de sacar lo mejor del otro, de servir como fuente de consuelo, de calma. El sonido de la puerta del apartamento abriéndose de por terminada aquella conversación, y los dos se apresuran hasta el pequeño comedor, esperando oír las novedades que Emma y Henry traen.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió?- inquiere James, deteniéndose frente a su hija. Blanca sabe, con total seguridad, que su esposo se está conteniendo de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

- Nada. Fuimos, abrimos la puerta trasera, buscamos las cosas de Henry y… volvimos.- dice Emma, incómoda, sin mirarla a los ojos. Sólo entonces Blanca nota que James no tiene sus pantalones puestos, si no que está parado en el medio de la cocina usando solo su playera, sus bóxers y sus medias. Tiene que reprimir una carcajada.

- ¿No hay señales de ella, entonces?- insiste su esposo. Emma niega con la cabeza, pero a Blanca le parece que hay algo más que no quiere decir.

- Pero era de esperarse, ¿no? Ella… ella debe creer que ustedes la están buscando.- dice Henry. Es lógico, piensa Blanca. Pero Regina no siempre actúa lógicamente.

- Henry, ¿porqué no llevas tus cosas a la habitación y… les buscas un lugar?- le ordena Emma, con una media sonrisa. Ese simple gesto la hace parecerse tanto a James que Blanca se ve obligada a sentarse en uno de los taburetes del desayunador.

- ¿Entonces?- dice James en voz baja, instando a su hija a que hable, cuando los tres se cercioraron de que Henry ya no puede oírlos.

- No quiero hablar de ella frente a Henry porque… bueno, fue su madre después de todo. Pero hay algo muy raro, algo que no termino de entender.- responde Emma, cruzándose de brazos.- No se llevó nada. La casa estaba intacta. ¿Con cuánto apuro salió? ¿Tan aterrada está? No sé porqué, pero eso me preocupa. No sé que es capaz de hacer si se siente acorralada.- finaliza, sentándose en el taburete vacío. Blanca inspira.

- Cualquier cosa. Regina es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.- agrega, sin mirar a su hija, diciendo en voz alta lo que sabe que todos están pensando. Emma se pasa una mano por los ojos. Luce cansada. Asustada. Confundida. Blanca se figura que en estas últimas noches, su hija no ha podido dormir. Hay un silencio entonces. Blanca puede casi oír los pensamientos de su esposo. James debe de estar deteniéndose en cada detalle, pensando en cada opción, intentando unir las piezas del rompecabezas.

- Creo que, por el momento, será mejor mantenernos al margen. Ocuparnos de… cuidarnos los unos a los otros, sobre todo a Henry. Sólo el tiempo dirá. Salir a buscarla… no suena muy inteligente.- dice, después de un buen rato, intercambiando su mirada entre su esposa y su hija, buscando aprobación.

- Tienes razón.- adhiere Blanca, sin dudarlo, porque sabe que él está en lo cierto. Emma sólo se limita a asentir.

- Bien. Voy a informárselo al resto.- dice James, dando por finalizada la conversación, subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de su esposa para cambiarse. Emma sigue mirando a un punto fijo, su entrecejo fruncido, sus brazos cruzados.

- ¿De qué es capaz Regina exactamente?- inquiere, en voz baja. Sólo entonces Blanca lo entiende. Emma sabe de lo que Regina es capaz en este mundo. Pero las cosas han cambiado ahora. La magia ha vuelto. Blanca lo sabe porque puede verla, de vez en vez, brotando de la piel de Emma. La siente en el aire. La siente fluir a su alrededor. Es difícil de explicar, pero allí está.

- Ella mató a su propio padre, fue responsable de la muerte de su esposo, mi padre, tu… tu abuelo. Sembró el caos en el reino. Atemorizó a todos. Me culpó por el asesinato de mi propio padre. Creó toda esta maldición sólo porque yo cometí un error cuando era pequeña.- explica ella. Emma se mantiene en silencio.- No sé con qué… _recursos_ cuenta en este mundo. Pero es peligrosa. Siempre es peligrosa.- supone que con eso basta. Emma no parece estar lista aún para oír acerca de la magia, del poder que ella conlleva, del daño que puede causar. Es pedirle demasiado. Es apresurarla. Y Blanca no quiere eso. Emma parece satisfecha con la respuesta, porque no indaga más en el tema.

- Voy a darme una ducha.- es todo lo que dice, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Blanca quiere detenerla. Quiere decirle que no debe temer, que todo estará bien, que nada podrá lastimarlos mientras estén juntos. Quiere prometérselo.

Pero eso es algo que también recuerda a la perfección; las incontables promesas que un día le hizo a su hija, cuando ella no era más que un puñado de esperanzas, una patada en su abdomen. Recuerda que le prometió una buena vida, no dejarla sola, pelear para que todos tuvieran un final feliz. Y las cosas no se dieron muy bien. Y Blanca se vio obligada a romper todas aquellas promesas que había hecho, se vio obligada a dejarla sola, a abandonarla, a enviarla a una vida de tristeza y desesperación.

Sabe que Emma no recuerda esas promesas, pero no sabe si eso es mejor o peor. Porque aquellos juramentos fueron hechos a base de amor, de fidelidad, de incondicionalidad.

Y Blanca sabe que Emma tampoco recuerda eso. No lo recordó nunca. Nunca supo cuanto la amaron sus padres, cuanto la desearon, cuanto la quisieron. Nunca supo de las cancioncitas que su madre le cantaba mientras caminaba por el bosque. De las caricias que su padre le daba por las noches. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho… las cosas habrían sido distintas.

II

_There's a time for us  
Some day a time for us  
Time together  
With time to spare  
Time to learn  
Time to care_

(Hay un tiempo para nosotros

Algún día habrá un tiempo para nosotros

Tiempo juntos

Con tiempo de sobra

Tiempo para aprender

Tiempo para querer)

- ¿Abuela?- inquiere Henry, dándole un trago a su chocolate caliente. Está lloviendo afuera. Ha llovido por dos días, sin parar, lo cual les ha dado una excusa para quedarse en pijamas y sentarse en el sillón a tomar chocolate caliente.

- ¿Qué cariño?- inquiere ella, acomodando una pequeña manta sobre sus piernas.

- Nosotros éramos amigos, ¿no? Antes… antes de que todo pasara.- se explica. Blanca sonríe.

- ¡Claro que si! De hecho… bueno, hasta que trajiste a tu madre de regreso, tu eras mi único amigo.- confiesa ella, tomándose un trago de su propio chocolate. Henry parece conforme.

- Tu me diste el libro porque me querías, porque éramos amigos… y nunca sospechaste nada.- dice él. Es una observación, no una suposición. Y está en lo cierto. Henry siempre fue su alumno favorito. Tal vez porque pasaba mucho tiempo solo, y ella también lo estaba. Tal vez porque los dos sentían que algo les faltaba. Tal vez porque tiene los mismos ojos que James.

- Yo siempre te quise y siempre te querré.- murmura, abrazándolo por los hombros, dándole un beso en la frente. Henry no opone resistencia. Blanca se figura que a otro niño de su edad le molestaría que lo estén abrazando pero, de nuevo, Henry no es como los otros niños.

- Yo también te quiero. Siempre te he querido. Tu eras la única persona que era buena y dulce conmigo porque me quería realmente, y no porque yo fuera el hijo de la alcaldesa.- dice él. No está triste. No tiene porqué estarlo, no ahora que recuperó a su familia, que consiguió aquello por lo que tanto luchó. Pero Blanca no puede evitar pensar en cuan triste debió haber sido la vida de su nieto antes, cuando vivía con Regina. Ella sabe, tal vez mejor que nadie, cuán difícil puede ser sentirse solo, no tener compañía, no tener contención, especialmente cuando eres un niño.

- Me alegro de que así haya sido.- es todo lo que puede decirle. Henry asiente, dejando su taza vacía y acomodándose más en el pequeño sillón. Emma llega a casa entonces, quitándose el mojado abrigo y las botas, mascullando en voz baja cuán cansada está de la lluvia.

- ¿Chocolate?- inquiere Blanca, poniéndose de pie y buscando otra taza aun antes de que su hija conteste a su pregunta. Emma solo asiente, tumbándose en el sillón al lado de Henry, colocándose la manta en las piernas y frotando sus manos para entrar en calor.

- ¿Qué hicieron hoy?- le pregunta a su hijo.

- Visitamos a Roja y a Ella y miramos televisión. Almorzamos con el abuelo. Hablamos.- contesta él, acercándose a su madre para que ésta lo abrace. Y ella lo hace. Blanca sonríe ante el gesto. Es increíble como, gradualmente, Emma se va sintiendo más cómoda alrededor de ellos. Con Henry sucede así, al menos. Con ella no tanto. James… ya es otra historia.

- ¿De qué hablaron?- inquiere ella, tomando la taza que su madre le tiende, dándole un trago. Blanca se sienta en el otro lado del sillón.

- De que la abuela y yo siempre fuimos amigos. De hecho, antes de que tu llegaras, yo era el único amigo que ella tenía, y ella era mi única amiga.- dice él, casi orgulloso, echándole una mirada a su abuela. Blanca asiente.

- ¿Cómo podía yo resistirme a un pequeño tan encantador?- bromea ella, y Henry suelta una carcajada.

- ¿Entiendes? ¡Encantador! ¡Porque así es como le dice al abuelo!- le dice él a su madre, y Emma asiente, sonriendo a medias. Y ahí está de nuevo. La media sonrisa. La misma media sonrisa que su esposo le dio un par de días atrás cuando comentó, al borde de los celos, que su hija la quería, le era incondicional. Emma también se siente así. Blanca lo sabe. Blanca sabe que Emma reciente todos esos años de la vida de Henry que se perdió, que no pudo compartir. Y ella la entiende mejor que nadie, porque ese es también su dolor.

- Henry perdió su primer diente en mi clase, ¿lo recuerdas?- dice, porque se le ocurre que son cosas que Emma quiere saber, que quiere compartir, y Blanca quiere decírselas, quiere contárselo todo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Se me salió en el medio de la clase! Este, el de aquí adelante.- le explica a su madre, mostrándole el diente. Emma sonríe.

- ¿Y qué pasó?- inquiere, interesada, dándole otro sorbo al chocolate caliente.

- Salía mucha sangre, y yo lloré mucho…

- No tanto, sólo un poco…

- Y la abuela me llevó al baño y me ayudó a limpiarme, y todos los otros niños se reían de mi. Pero a mi no me importó, porque sabía que me iban a dar dinero por el diente.- continúa él. Blanca conoce la historia, pero lo deja a él contarla de todos modos.- Y la abuela buscó una cajita y lo pusimos ahí, y lo llevé a casa. Y se lo mostré a mi madre y le dije que iba a ponerlo bajo la almohada y que esperaría a que el hada de los dientes se lo llevara, pero ella dijo que el hada de los dientes y la magia y esas cosas no existían, lo cual es estúpido, sobretodo viniendo de ella.- comenta Henry, haciendo que su madre y su abuela estallen en una carcajada.- Supongo que a ella le convenía que yo no creyera en esas cosas, ¿no? Así que no me dio dinero, solo tomó la cajita con mi diente y la guardó en algún lugar. Y yo estaba triste por eso. Pero al día siguiente fui a la escuela y encontré un paquetito en mi pupitre con unos chocolates y unos dulces adentro con una notita que no recuerdo que decía…

- Que tenías que aprovechar a comértelos antes de que volviera a crecerte el diente y te salieran caries.- dice Blanca. Henry asiente.

- Eso. La abuela me los había dado, y me hizo jurar que no le diría a nadie. Y no lo hice. Comimos algunos en el almuerzo y el resto me los comí a escondidas, debajo de las sábanas, esa misma noche.- finaliza, contento. Blanca le sonríe. Nota entonces que Emma la está mirando con detenimiento.

- Yo perdí mi primer diente en Navidad. ¿Quieres oír la historia?- le pregunta a Henry, pero aún mirando a su madre de reojos.

- ¡Sí, dime!- dice él, entusiasmado. Emma comienza a contar entonces de una Navidad cuando, siendo pequeña, mordió uno de los bastones de caramelo que habían enviado al orfanato en el que vivía y se le salió uno de los dientes. Blanca escucha con detenimiento, con atención, guardándose cada detalle, atesorándolo.

- ¿Porqué no vas a bañarte así estás listo cuando el abuelo venga a cenar?- le dice a Henry cuando termina la historia. Es la primera vez que Emma menciona el hecho de que Blanca y James son los abuelos de su hijo. Es un gran paso, piensa Blanca. Es cercano a asumir que son sus padres. Se quedan en silencio entonces, comenzando a preparar la cena. Blanca cocina mientras Emma pone la mesa, y Henry busca sus cosas y se mete en la ducha.

- ¿Mary?- dice Emma, cuando ya ha terminado con su tarea, apoyándose en la mesada de la cocina y mirándola con detenimiento. Blanca quiere decirle que ese no es su nombre, pero ha aprendido que con eso no logra nada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- inquiere, con voz dulce. Su hija parece meditar por un segundo lo que va a decir.

- Gracias por cuidarlo todo ese tiempo. Me… me tranquiliza saber que aún cuando Regina siempre fue difícil… al menos él te tenía a ti.- murmura, estirándose para robar una de las rebanadas de tomate que Blanca acaba de cortar.

- No debes agradecérmelo, Emma. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de todo. Y él… él tiene razón. Hasta que tú llegaste, él era mi único amigo. Luego las cosas cambiaron.- se explica. Emma sonríe. Blanca no la ha visto sonreír así en días. Es una sonrisa simple, despreocupada, sincera. Sólo entonces Blanca entiende cuánto ha extrañado a esta Emma. A su amiga. A la que sonreía despreocupadamente y se quejaba de la lluvia.- Tú eres mi mejor amiga, Em. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- agrega, porque cree que debe decirlo, porque cree que Emma debe oírlo, necesita oírlo.

- ¿Aún eres esa persona? La que… la que era sólo mi amiga.- dice ella. Blanca entiende entonces que esta no es una conversación casual, que esto ha rondado por la mente de su hija antes, que esto la preocupa. Sonríe ella entonces de forma simple, despreocupada y sincera. Le sonríe a su hija, limpiándose la mano en el delantal para poder acariciarle la mejilla. Emma no la mira, pero tampoco opone resistencia.

- Siempre seré tu amiga, Emma. Eso no lo cambia nada.- promete.

- Pero eres más que sólo eso ahora, ¿no?- dice Emma, sonriendo otra vez. Blanca asiente, consciente de que está a punto de llorar, de que el repentino cambio de actitud de su hija la está emocionando en sumo grado.

- Si tú lo aceptas… así será. Sólo si tú lo quieres.- murmura. Emma parece meditarlo por un segundo.

- Me tomará tiempo.- es todo lo que dice.

- Sé esperar. Sé ser paciente, puedo esperar… todo el tiempo que necesites.- responde ella, intentando no sonar demasiado entusiasmada. Sólo entonces Emma la mira. Sus ojos son claros, profundos, iguales a los de James. Su voz es apenas un susurro, como si ella también se estuviera conteniendo.

- Bien. Puedo intentarlo.- finaliza.

- Bien. Podemos intentarlo.- dice Blanca. Se miran por un segundo. Emma toma la mano de su madre en la suya, dándole un apretón. Es una promesa. Una posible. Una que ambas intentarán, por todos los medios, de cumplir.

III

_Someday_

_Somewhere  
We'll find a new way of living  
We'll find a way of forgiving  
Somewhere_

(Algún día

En algún lugar

Encontraremos una nueva forma de vivir

Encontraremos una forma de perdonar

En algún lugar).

No deben ser siquiera las ocho de la mañana. No ha terminado de amanecer del todo. Sin embargo, Blanca no puede volver a dormirse. Una pesadilla la ha despertado hace unas horas, y desde entonces ha girado en la cama sin cesar, intentando en vano conciliar el sueño. Ni siquiera el calor y la seguridad de los brazos de James pueden calmarla. Decide que debe darse por vencida cuando ve que el sol ya ha comenzado a salir, y se desliza de la cama con cuidado, para no despertar a su esposo, vistiéndose silenciosamente y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Se sorprende cuando, al abrir la ventana, la tenue luz de la primera mañana le muestra una figura extraña durmiendo en el pequeño sillón. Se acerca para mirarla mejor. Emma duerme pesada (e incómodamente) debajo de un nido de mantas. Se ha atado el cabello de forma desordenada, y se abraza fuertemente al control del televisor. Blanca aprovecha la ocasión para mirarla con detenimiento. Es hermosa, y no lo dice sólo porque se ella sea su hija. Bueno, puede que eso tenga que ver, puede que le nuble un poco su percepción, pero no es sólo eso. Emma es fuerte y vulnerable al mismo tiempo. Es dura y es dulce. Da más de lo que espera recibir. Tiene los ojos de James y su sentido del humor, y tiene un par de cosas de Blanca también. Ella las nota. Y, sin embargo, por mucho de ellos que tenga, Emma sigue siendo única. Inigualable. Y Blanca no podría estar más orgullosa de su hija. La invade entonces una oleada de cariño que es incapaz de contener, y estira su mano para acariciarle el cabello, la frente, la mejilla. Al principio, Emma sólo sonríe en sueños. Y Blanca sonríe también. Pero entonces Emma parece entender que aquellas caricias no las está soñando, y se despierta sin aviso, casi saltando del sillón.

- ¿Qué… qué estás…?- está tan dormida y tan asustada a la vez que no puede decir nada más. Blanca se aleja de ella, dándole espacio.

- Nada, yo sólo quería… estabas durmiendo ahí y…- ella tampoco sabe que decir. Cualquier cosa que diga hará sentir a Emma más incómoda. Su hija suspira, frotándose los ojos, intentando tal vez eliminar los últimos rastros de sueño.

- Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.- murmura. Blanca frunce el ceño.

- ¿Hacer qué?- inquiere, confundida.

- Mirarme como si yo fuera… no sé qué cosa maravillosa.- se explica, incorporándose del todo para quedar sentada en el sillón. Su madre le sonríe, sentándose a su lado.

- Eso va a ser difícil.- dice, medio en broma, dándole un golpecito juguetón con el codo. Emma no dice nada al respecto, así que Blanca decide que cambiar de tema es la mejor opción.- ¿Dormiste aquí?- pregunta. Emma asiente.

- Sí, tuve… tuve una pesadilla, y no podía volver a dormirme. Supongo que me quedé dormida mirando la televisión.- se explica.

- ¿Quieres hablar acerca de eso?- le pregunta Blanca.

- No en realidad.- responde Emma, dando el tema por terminado. Blanca respeta eso, respeta los tiempos de su hija. Ha aprendido que Emma avanza a su propio ritmo, que no tiene sentido apresurarla.- Parece que va a ser un lindo día, ¿no?- agrega su hija, mirando por la ventana hacia el diáfano cielo que comienza a aclararse.

- Estaba pensando salir a caminar por el bosque, de hecho. A tomar aire fresco.- comenta. Emma sólo asiente, aún mirando por la ventana. Blanca lo medita por un segundo antes de continuar.- Puedes… puedes venir conmigo, si quieres.- agrega, intentando no generarse muchas expectativas. Por un segundo, Blanca cree que Emma está buscando la manera más dócil de decirle que no. Pero entonces sonríe, poniéndose de pie.

- Dame cinco minutos.- es todo lo que dice, corriendo silenciosamente escaleras arriba. Blanca sonríe brillantemente, sin siquiera intentar ocultar su entusiasmo, mientras le escribe una pequeña nota a James para que sepa adonde están.

-oo-

- Solíamos hacer esto todo el tiempo…- comenta Blanca, mientras caminan a paso lento por uno de los pequeños senderos que bordean el río. Intenta hacer eso, a veces. Mostrarle a Emma que recuerda ese tipo de cosas, que no ha olvidado quién solía ser, que esa persona aún vive dentro de ella. Y Emma siempre responde con una pequeña sonrisa que trata de ocultar pero que, a los ojos entrenados de su madre, no pasa desapercibida. Caen en silencio de nuevo. No es, sin embargo, un silencio incómodo. Se limitan simplemente a disfrutar de la compañía de la otra. Blanca nota entonces que aquí, en este bosque, no ha visto nunca animales.

- ¿Has visto alguna vez un ciervo?- le pregunta a su hija. Emma frunce el ceño.

- ¿Un ciervo? ¿Cómo… Bambi?- responde, estirando su mano para arrancar una de las flores del arbusto más cercano. Su madre no puede evitar reír ante ese comentario.- ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Perdóname por ser tan inculta en el tema, Señora "_Le canto a los pájaros y ellos me responden_"!- agrega Emma. Está bromeando. Blanca lo sabe. Sonríe y está bromeando y eso sólo la hace sentir más feliz, reírse más aún.

- No hay muchos pájaros aquí, ¿has notado eso? No hay pájaros, ni conejos, ni ciervos, ni nada. Se siente extraño, eso es todo.- confiesa. Es la pura verdad. Hasta el momento, Blanca no se había detenido a pensar en nada de eso porque había tenido cosas más importantes en que pensar. Pero ahora que puede relajarse un poco… ahora si nota la diferencia. El río hace una curva, formando una pequeña playa al costado del camino, y Emma se sienta sobre una de las grandes piedras a descansar, sus botas apenas rozando la superficie del agua. Blanca se sienta a su lado.

- ¿Cómo era… como es ese lugar?- inquiere después de unos segundos, llevándose las rodillas al pecho, colocando su mentón en una de ellas.

- Enorme. Tan grande como este. Hay… bosques, y lagos, y montañas también. Pero es mucho más que sólo eso. Es hermoso.- le explica, intentando no pensar demasiado en eso. No va a mentir, una parte de ella lo extraña. Detenerse a pensar en eso… sí, no es bueno.

- Y… ¿cuál es tu lugar favorito?- insiste Emma, sin mirarla, con la vista fija en la otra orilla. Blanca lo medita por un segundo.

- El Castillo de verano.- responde. Sólo entonces su hija la mira, invitándola a continuar.- Mi padre lo construyó para mi madre antes de que ella muriera. Solíamos pasar allí los meses de la primavera y el verano. Los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mi madre… bueno, sucedieron allí. Es un lugar hermoso. Queda… en el medio de un lago, entre las montañas, rodeado por un vasto bosque. Es grande y luminoso. Todas las ventanas tienen estos complicados dibujos de colores. Cuando le da el sol… es hermoso. Tu padre y yo vivíamos ahí, nos casamos ahí y allí nos quedamos. Ahí teníamos… teníamos pensado vivir por siempre. De hecho… habíamos armado tu cuarto. Tenías todas tus cosas. Tu cuna y tus juguetes y los regalos que todos te enviaban. Había… una pequeña glorieta, en uno de los patios, debajo de los árboles. Siempre nos sentábamos allí. Tú y yo, digo. Me gustaba… me gustaba sentarme allí. Hablarte. Y creo que a ti te gustaba también, porque siempre te movías. Era un lugar hermoso, mágico. Era nuestro hogar.- finaliza. No puede decir mas. No sabe porqué hablar de eso le provoca tanta tristeza, tanto dolor. Tal vez tenga que ver con que allí, por un tiempo, ella y James realmente creyeron que serían felices por siempre. Que Emma nacería y ellos la cuidarían y tendrían… tendrían otros hijos, una gran familia. Blanca ni siquiera puede pensar en tener más hijos ahora. No cuando teme tanto por la que ya tiene, cuando no puede siquiera asegurarle o prometerle a ella que estará bien.

Emma está llorando. Intenta ocultarlo pero, de nuevo, Blanca la conoce demasiado como para no darse cuenta. Ella no quería hacerla llorar. Si de ella dependiera, su hija no derramaría una sola lágrima más por el resto de su vida.

- Era acerca de ti la pesadilla que tuve. De ti y de Henry y de David. No dejo… no dejo de tener estos sueños horribles acerca de ustedes.- murmura su hija, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Blanca la ayuda, limpiándole las mejillas con su pulgar, acercándose a su hija tanto como la roca les permite.

- Está bien, Em. Está bien que estés asustada…- comienza ella, pero Emma niega con la cabeza.

- No está bien, no es justo.- dice, sin levantar el tono de voz.- Quiero conocerte. Quiero saber quién eres tú, y quién es él, y como llegamos aquí. Pero cada vez que intento acercarme hay algo que me lo impide.- sigue murmurando, como si temiera que alguien más pudiera oírla, y su voz se quiebra de vez en vez a causa del dolor, del llanto contenido.- Toda mi vida me la he pasado buscándolos, buscándote. Y ahora que los encuentro… todo en lo que puedo pensar es en que pueden volver a separarnos en cualquier momento. Y yo… no toleraría eso. No podría estar sola, lejos de mi familia otra vez.- finaliza, sus claros ojos brillando detrás de las lágrimas. Blanca puede sentir sus propias lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas, la pena anudándole la garganta, las palabras de su hija rompiéndole el corazón. ¿Qué se supone que debe decirle? ¿Cómo se supone que debe calmarla, quitarle los miedos, cuando ella misma teme por eso, cuando ella misma no puede dormir por las noches? Emma tiene razón, es injusto. No debería ser así. Es injusto que, después de todo este tiempo, el miedo que Emma siente sea mayor a sus ansias, a su curiosidad, a su amor. Y Blanca la entiende porque su propio miedo le es tan propio y tan familiar como el amor que siente por su hija.

- Escúchame, Emma.- le murmura, controlando su propia voz, tomándola de las mejillas.- No puedo prometerte que estaremos bien, que nada va a ocurrir. No puedo prometer eso, por mucho que quiera. Tu no lo recuerdas, pero una vez hace tiempo te prometí eso… y me destroza saber que no cumplí esa promesa.- hay una parte de ella que no puede continuar hablando, que acaba de romperse, de darse por vencida. Pero los expectantes ojos de su hija piden más, necesitan más. Emma la necesita. Y Blanca encuentra entonces la fuerza necesaria para continuar.- Pero puedo prometerte que sea lo que sea que pase, lo enfrentaremos juntos. Mientras que de mi dependa, haré todo lo posible por mantenerte a salvo, a mi lado, para que nuestra familia no vuelva a sufrir.- le dice. Emma no parece conforme. Blanca sabe que, en el fondo, su hija no sabe si puede confiar en ella. Entonces dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.- Yo tengo fe en ti, Em. Ahora necesito que tú tengas fe en mi. ¿Puedes hacer eso?- inquiere. Entonces Emma sonríe. Sonríe a través de las lágrimas. Sonríe con su cara, con sus ojos, sus hombros se relajan. El mensaje le ha llegado.

- Por supuesto.- responde, mirando a su madre con detenimiento, casi de forma infantil.- Y lo digo en serio. No saldré corriendo en cuanto te des la vuelta.- agrega, bromeando. Blanca suelta una carcajada y, sin poder contenerse, abraza a su hija con fuerza, sosteniéndola contra su propio cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, llenándose de su esencia. Emma no opone resistencia. De hecho, rodea a su madre con sus brazos, abrazándola también. Blanca suspira, acariciando el cabello de su hija, deteniéndose en ese momento por cuanto se le permita. Ha abrazado a Emma antes. Un par de veces, de hecho. Pero hay algo distinto en este abrazo, algo nuevo, algo intrigante. Es casi como si, por un segundo, Emma y ella fueran una sola. Como si el tiempo se detuviera. Como si el rio dejara de correr. Blanca abre los ojos, para encontrarse con que, de hecho, eso es exactamente lo que está ocurriendo. Intenta no asustarse, no aflojar sus brazos, pero la imagen del inmóvil río y la piel de Emma brillando la conmueven, la impresionan. Blanca no ha visto nunca una magia como esta, tan pura y tan profunda a la vez. Emma parece no notar nada de lo que está ocurriendo, y Blanca no se lo hace notar. Su hija se separa de ella después de unos segundos, limpiándose las mejillas, volviendo a su antigua posición. Blanca la mira por un momento, su largo y enrulado cabello brillando bajo el sol, sus mejillas rosadas, sus ojos claros. Se pone de pie entonces, camina hasta el arbusto más cercano, y arranca un par de pequeñas flores amarillas y blancas. Se acerca hasta su hija de nuevo, colocándose a un costado y trenzándole rápidamente uno de los rebeldes mechones de su rubio cabello, entrelazando las pequeñas flores en el medio, tarareando una vieja cancioncita. La piel de Emma aún brilla. Tal vez deberían ocuparse de eso, de estudiarlo, de llegar al fondo de esa cuestión. Al menos ahora Emma ya no intenta reprimirlo, reprimir la magia que la rodea. Eso es bueno, piensa Blanca. No ha hecho una trenza en un largo tiempo. No tiene suficiente cabello ahora como para hacerlo. De hecho, el cabello de Emma le recuerda mucho al suyo, excepto por l claro rubio que heredó de su padre. Aprovecha la oportunidad para acercarse a su hija, para darle algo del cariño que no ha podido darle en los últimos veintiocho años. Ella no se mueve. Se relaja un poco, dejando que las puntas de sus dedos jueguen con el agua que corre bajo la roca. Y es tan simple, tan mágico, que a Blanca le parece que todo ha valido la pena. Ha valido la pena el dolor de entregar a Emma, la incertidumbre, los años de espera silenciosa. Ha valido la pena porque ahora la tiene con ella, ahora puede consentirla, ahora es suya de nuevo. Eso no tiene precio alguno. Blanca finaliza entonces, dándole a Emma un apretón en el hombro.

- Me parezco un poco a ti, ¿no lo crees?- dice su hija, con una risita, mirando su reflejo en la superficie del río. Blanca la abraza por detrás, besándole la coronilla, soltando también una risita. Si se parece a ella. No hay por qué negarlo.- ¿Así usan el cabello adonde tu perteneces?- agrega. Quiere saber más. Quiere saberlo todo. Blanca cree que nunca ha amado tanto a alguien como ama a Emma en este preciso momento.

- Sí. Así se usa de donde yo vengo.- le explica, aún sosteniendo a su hija en sus brazos, mirando el borroso reflejo de sus rostros.- Pero, Emma, pertenecer… te pertenezco a ti.

Emma brilla tanto entonces que Blanca se ve obligada a cerrar los ojos.

_There's a place for us  
A time and place for us  
Hold my hand  
And we're halfway there  
Hold my hand  
And I'll take you there  
Somehow  
Someday  
Somewhere_

(Hay un lugar para nosotros

Un tiempo y un lugar para nosotros

Toma mi mano

Y estamos a mitad de camino

Toma mi mano y te llevaré allí

De alguna manera

Algún día

A algún lugar).

**A/N:** Bueno, espero que este segundo capitúlo haya sido de su agrado! La verdad es que no esperaba tener tantas reviews! El tercer capítulo sale en unos días, y es acerca de James. Así que, hasta entonces, sigan comentando!


	3. La canción lógica

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de ABC y Kitsis&Horowits.**

**Basado en la canción "The Logical Song" de Supertramp.**

3

La canción Lógica.

_hen I was young, it seemed that life was so wonderful, a miracle, it was beautiful, magical And all the birds in the trees, well they'd be singing so happily, joyfully, playfully, watching me_

_But then they send me away to teach me how to be sensible, logical, responsible, practical And they showed me a world where I could be so dependable, clinical, intellectual, cynical_

(Cuando era joven, la vida parecía tan maravillosa, un milagro, era hermosa, mágica.

Y todos los pájaros de los árboles, bueno ellos cantaban tan felizmente, alegremente, juguetonamente, mirándome

Pero entonces me enviaron lejos y me enseñaron como ser sensible, lógico, responsable, práctico

Y me mostraron un mundo en el que se podía ser muy dependiente, clínico, intelectual, cínico)

Es doloroso no recordar quién eres. Es horrible. Es confuso. Lo pone a uno en una situación de desventaja, de vulnerabilidad, de debilidad. Pero aún así, eso no es lo peor. No, para David lo peor no es no recordar quién es, si no tener la certeza de que se es alguien más, no poder creer que él es el hombre que todos dicen que es. Eso lo enfurece. Eso no tiene sentido. Porque él no recuerda quién es… pero está casi seguro de que no es David Nolan. Aún ese nombre en sí mismo no le significa nada. Aún después de todo este tiempo, a veces le cuesta un segundo o dos darse cuenta de que la gente se está dirigiendo a él.

Camina por la calle, como todas las noches, intentando encontrar un punto de pertenencia entre las pequeñas casas de Storybrooke. Y nada. Por mucho que lo intente, nada le suena a propio. Kathryn ya se ha frustrado tanto que ni siquiera lo acompaña. Y a David no le molesta. Le da tiempo para pensar, para relajarse. Sobre todo, le da tiempo para pasarse por la puerta de la casa de Mary Margaret.

Nunca entra. Nunca toca a la puerta, si quiera. Pero hay algo en eso, en esperar afuera, en mirar hacia las pequeñas ventanas, que lo reconforta en sumo grado. No hay nada mejor que pasar por la vereda de su casa y ver las luces encendidas, sentir el olor de su cocina, tal vez hasta oírla reír. Es como si una parte de él, esa parte escondida y remota a la que ya no puede acceder, volviera a la vida. Es extraño. Muy extraño. Pero aún así… es la única certeza que David tiene en su vida.

Hoy no hay nadie en la casa. David recuerda entonces que las elecciones a Sheriff deben de haber terminado. Tal vez Emma logró ganar y las chicas están celebrando. Tal vez no logró ganar y salieron a beber sus penas. David está seguro que, adonde quiera que Emma esté, Mary estará también. Es esa idea la que lo pone a caminar hacia el diner de la Abuela. No hay nadie en las calles. Hace frío y es algo tarde. Y, después de todo, Storybrooke no se caracteriza por tener una vida muy nocturna que digamos. No, en ese pueblo todo parece correr bajo un ciclo, y los días se repiten uno tras otro sin poder diferenciar ayer de hoy, el primero del siguiente.

Hay mucho ruido saliendo del pequeño local. No se atreve a entrar. Después de todo, él ha estado trabajando para el otro candidato. Así que se queda en la semi oscuridad, mirando hacia el interior, embebiéndose de la alegría de los que adentro celebran. David no recuerda mucho acerca del pueblo, y los pocos recuerdos que tiene le parecen ajenos. Sin embargo, sabe que no ha visto a esta gente tan feliz en mucho tiempo. No pasa mucho hasta que, entre la multitud, encuentra el corto cabello de Mary Margaret. Esa simple imagen le resulta tan familiar, tan propia, que de pronto siente como si hubiera tomado un vaso de licor, una taza de café. Puede verla a través de las persianas, charlando animadamente con Archie, sonriendo brillantemente, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos centelleando. David cree que nunca ha visto nada tan hermoso en su vida.

- ¿Entretenido?- inquiere una voz, saliendo de la nada, asustándolo. Se encuentra con el cansado rostro de Emma en cuanto se da vuelta. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, sin embargo, no logran apaciguar el aura infantil que su rostro adquiere cuando le sonríe a David de forma juguetona, casi malvada. Emma sabe exactamente qué es lo que él está haciendo allí.

- ¡Supongo que debo felicitarte!- dice él, devolviendo la sonrisa, intentando superar el shock inicial. Emma le tiende entonces un vaso plástico, y su expresión se vuelve sombría, preocupada.

- Podría decirse, sí.- responde, sentándose en una de las pocas mesas que reposan en el pequeño patio del diner. David se sienta a su lado, dándole un trago a la bebida. Chocolate caliente.

- ¿Tu también le pones canela ahora?- pregunta, sin poder contener una risita.

- Ha sido siempre un pequeño capricho mío. Pero Mary Margaret se las ha ingeniado para explotarlo al máximo, si.- contesta ella, con un tono cálido en la voz rayano en el cariño, sonriendo para sí misma. Tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que David la relaciona con Mary Margaret en su mente, pero por un segundo le parece que Emma es demasiado parecida a su amiga. La mira con detenimiento por primera vez, entonces. Emma es una mujer hermosa, de eso no hay dudas. Pero no es eso lo que David ve. No, cuando David mira a Emma ve a una mujer… asustada. Confundida. Ve a una mujer que no termina de encajar en el lugar en el que está, por mucho que lo intente. Y entonces David siente una oleada de… de algo que no sabría describir. Pero hay algo en los frágiles ojos de Emma, esos que miran hacia la nada, que hacen que él sienta esta necesidad casi incontenible de protegerla. No tiene sentido. Lo aturde un poco, de hecho.

- No le digas esto a Kathryn… pero yo voté por ti.- murmura él, intentando romper el incómodo silencio pero, por sobre todo, intentando alejar su mente de aquel lugar confuso en el que acaba de meterse. Emma frunce el ceño, mirándolo por un segundo, examinándolo.

- Gracias.- responde. David sabe que lo dice enserio, porque hay una pequeña pizca de orgullo dibujada en su rostro. Aún así, la intriga no ha desaparecido.- ¿Sabes algo, David? No te entiendo. Realmente intento entenderte, por el… por el bien de Mary Margaret. Pero a veces no sé si eres un idiota o, simplemente, un tipo demasiado bueno por su propio bien.- confiesa ella, en un tono de voz neutro, casi distante, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta en lugar de estar hablando con él. David sonríe porque, de una forma extraña, Emma ha sido honesta con él de una forma en la que nadie lo había sido hasta entonces.

- Siendo honestos… yo tampoco tengo eso muy en claro aún.- responde él. Emma asiente, conteniendo en vano una sonrisa. Se figura él que Emma, como toda persona brutalmente honesta, aprecia la honestidad.

- Voy a decirte algo… de ahora en adelante, toda mi opinión sobre ti estará basada en la forma en la que trates a Mary. Ahora me caes bien. No hagas que eso cambie. ¿Entendido?- dice ella, con una nota más seria en la voz, terminándose su propio chocolate y arrojándolo en el cesto de residuos más cercano. David está a punto de contestar cuando la puerta del diner se abre.

- ¡Oh, Emma, estaba buscándote! ¿Podemos ir a casa, no? Ya saludaste a todos…- comienza Mary Margaret, poniéndose su abrigo, conteniendo un bostezo. Sólo entonces ve a David sentado allí, y se sonroja tan de pronto que él cree que su rostro va a explotar.- ¡David! No sabía que estabas aquí, no te… no te vi llegar.- se excusa ella, cruzándose de brazos, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sí yo… salí a caminar y pasé por aquí y creí… que sería bueno saludar a Emma. Felicitarla.- miente él. Emma suspira, como si todo eso le causara fastidio.

- ¿Porqué no nos acompañas a casa? Creo que eso está en tu ruta a tu propia casa.- dice, perdiendo la paciencia, cuando pasan un par de segundos en silencio. David mira a Mary Margaret, buscando aprobación, y ella simplemente se frunce de hombros, como quitándole importancia, pero él puede ver que hay algo de expectativa en sus ojos.

- ¡Claro! Sí… sí, las acompaño, sería… un honor.- responde él.

- Bien.- es todo lo que Emma dice, girándose sobre sus talones, y comenzando a caminar. David y Mary Margaret deben apurar el paso, de hecho, para alcanzarla. Pronto lo hacen, y Mary se acerca a su amiga, tomándola de brazo, intentando contrarrestar el frío. David tiene que reprimir el deseo de rodearla con sus propios brazos para darle calor.

- Y… ¿siempre caminas a estas horas, David?- inquiere Emma, acercándose más a Mary, tal vez inconscientemente, entrelazando sus brazos. David no sabría decir por qué ese simple gesto de complicidad entre ellas le genera tanta ternura.

- Sí. Es un buen ejercicio, ¿no? Físico y… mental también.- responde él.

- Bueno tal vez… podrías pasar por nuestra casa en alguna de esas caminatas. Emma siempre tiene cerveza en el refrigerador…- dice Mary Margaret, casi en un susurro.

- Tal vez podría…- es todo lo que él responde. No sabe porqué, pero aquella simple invitación le significa el mundo. Es más de lo que él podría pedir.

- Este ha sido un día increíblemente largo.- dice Emma, dando el tema por terminado, sin poder contener un bostezo. Mary suelta una risita en adhesión.

- Gracias a Dios que mañana es sábado.

- ¡Y eso es bueno para ti, solamente! Porque el Sheriff no descansa. Mañana es igual a cualquier día…

- ¿Entonces no cuento contigo para ayudarme a ordenar la casa?

- Lamento decirte, Mary, que no contabas conmigo siquiera antes.

- Sí, el orden no es tu fuerte…

- O tu eres una maniática de la limpieza… y, después de todo, ten más cuidado en la forma en que me tratas ahora, Mare. Recuerda que soy el Sheriff. Ten eso en mente.

- ¿Vas a aprovecharte de tu posición y vas a encarcelarme cada vez que diga o haga algo que no te agrada?

- Pasarías el resto de tu vida en la cárcel.- responde Emma, con la sonrisa más grande que David le ha visto jamás, su tono cargado de afecto. Mary también sonríe. De hecho… su sonrisa es idéntica a la de Emma. Literalmente idéntica. Si David no las conociera mejor, juraría que son hermanas. Al menos ambas son igual de hermosas.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Emma.- murmura Mary, con el mismo cariño, como intentando que David no escuche. Pero él no puede evitar prestar atención a todo lo que ellas dicen, hacen, a la forma en que caminan, que bromean, a las simples pero enternecedoras muestras de cariño y de afecto que de vez en vez se regalan. Eso lo reconforta. Saber que Mary Margaret no está sola. Saber que Emma cuida de ella. Saber que alguien la compaña cuando él no puede hacerlo.

- Gracias.- responde Emma. A David le parece que está al borde de las lágrimas. Por lo poco que sabe de la historia de Emma (aquello que Mary Margaret le contó tiempo atrás, cuando ambos aún eran amigos y podían pasarse tardes enteras hablando de lo que sea), David entiende que gestos como ese pueden significar mucho para ella. Y por algún motivo, eso hace que el cariño y el afecto que siente por ambas crezca.

- Ganaste en buena ley. Realmente te lo merecías.- agrega él, porque es la verdad. Porque no le cuesta nada decirlo, pero sabe que a Emma le vale el mundo.

- Cuán _encantador_ de tu parte…- murmura Emma, y a David no se le escapa la mirada cómplice que intercambia con Mary Margaret. Tal vez esa es alguna especie de broma entre ellas. A David no le importa que se rían de él… siempre y cuando lo hagan juntas.

- Bueno… supongo que nos veremos después, ¿no?- dice Mary. David ha estado tan entretenido que no ha notado que ya han llegado a la casa. Emma juega con las llaves, buscando la indicada.

- Sí, nos vemos después. Buenas noches.- responde él, intentando ocultar su desilusión.

- Buenas noches.- agrega Mary, poniéndose en puntas de pie para clavarle un beso en la mejilla. Y aunque es rápido y un poco incómodo, David puede sentir como una sensación de calidez le invade cada célula de su cuerpo.

- Buenas noches.- responde Emma, mirándolo de forma extraña, casi como si estuviera advirtiéndole algo. David piensa que tal vez tenga que ver con la conversación que tuvieron mientras tomaban el chocolate caliente… pero no está seguro.

Emprende su camino de regreso a casa entonces, cuando la puerta se cierra, enterrando sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminando lo más lento posible. No quiere volver a su casa. Cada paso que lo aleja del apartamento de Mary Margaret vuelve el mundo más frío, más distante, más borroso.

Y aún no sabe quién es. Aún está confundido y un poco asustado. Aún hay un montón de cosas que no entiende, que no le cuadran, que no tienen sentido para él. Él no siente que esos recuerdos que parecen ser suyos le pertenezcan. Él no los siente como propios. Ni a esa casa. Ni a su mujer. Ni siquiera a algo tan simple como a los pijamas que intenta ponerse en silencio.

Pero David ha recolectado en esa noche algo que no tenía hasta entonces: David tiene ahora un par de certezas. David sabe que ama a Mary Margaret. David sabe que quiere a Emma. David sabe que realmente daría todo por ser parte de eso que ellas tienen, por ser parte de esa familia. Y aunque esa sensación no tiene del todo sentido… aún así encaja.

Se duerme esa noche pensando en ellas. En el rosado de sus mejillas cuando sonríen idénticamente. En la fragilidad de los ojos de Emma. En los labios de Mary Margaret en su mejilla. Sueña con espadas y caballos y largos, interminables senderos en el bosque. Sueña con Mary Margaret, durmiendo a su lado, sonriendo en sueños. Sueña con su propia mano acariciándole el vientre, murmurando palabras de amor. Sueña que es feliz, que todo tiene sentido, que la vida es perfecta y sin preocupaciones.

Pero la mañana da por terminada esa ilusión, casi como si se tratara de una horrible maldición de la que no puede escaparse.

II

_There are times when all the world's asleep The questions run too deep for such a simple man Won't you please, please tell me what we've learned I know it sounds absurd but please tell me who I am_

(Hay momentos cuando todo el mundo duerme, En que las preguntas son muy profundas para un hombre tan simple; Por favor, ¿no me dirías qué hemos aprendido? Se que suena absurdo pero por favor dime quien soy.)

James no duerme aquella noche. Teme, y con razón, que al cerrar los ojos las cosas vuelvan a desmoronarse. Teme despertar y no recordar que Blanca es su esposa, que Emma es su hija, que Henry es su nieto. Teme por todo y por nada a la vez.

Storybrooke duerme, impertérrito, tal y como dormía meses atrás, cuando aquella maldición lo mantenía en el olvido, cuando sus vidas no eran más que una fachada. James se mira por un segundo en el espejo del baño. Su cabello está más corto. Su piel luce más pálida. Pero, a pesar de eso, nada a cambiado. Sigue siendo el mismo. Un hombre que viste camisas a cuadros en lugar de vestir armaduras. Aún tiene las mismas cicatrices. Aún siente el mismo fervor en su pecho. Por sobre todo y, de nuevo, aún tiene los mismos miedos. Pero si hay algo que ha aprendido en todo este tiempo es que detenerse a temer no sirve para nada. No, el miedo sólo te controla, te inmoviliza, te vuelve más débil. Y él no puede permitirse eso ahora.

Así que se levanta a las siete, se afeita, prepara un café, y se sienta en el pequeño desayunador de la casa. No de su casa, porque esa no es su casa. Una parte de él, aquella que preferiría olvidar, le dice que ahí vivieron con Katrhyn desde el momento en que se casaron. Le dice que él eligió esos pisos, y que ella eligió las cortinas, y que ambos eligieron el papel de las paredes. Pero todo eso es mentira. O es una verdad a medias. Ellos no eligieron nada de eso. No se eligieron el uno al otro, para empezar. Alguien más tomó esas decisiones. Alguien más moldeó sus vidas. Y James está acostumbrado a eso.

Años atrás, cuando él no era más que un simple pastor, sus planes para el futuro eran sencillos, realizables. Desposar a una buena mujer de la que estuviera enamorado. Tener hijos. Salvar la granja. Enseñarles a sus hijos el oficio del pastor. Vivir una vida tranquila y sin mayores problemas… y nada más que eso. Esos días le suenan tan lejanos que le parecen mentiras. Memorias inventadas. Tal y como aquellas que rodean a esa casa.

Hay un pequeño golpecito en la ventana, que apenas se oye contra el ruido ensordecedor del viento. James sonríe cuando ve al pequeño pájaro azul que continúa golpeando contra el vidrio. Abre la ventana con cuidado, dejándolo entrar, e inmediatamente el ave se posa en su mano.

- ¿No tienes un mensaje para mi?- le pregunta, acariciándole la pequeña cabeza con su dedo. El pájaro sale disparando por la ventana, y se posa en la alverja blanca que decora el jardín. Inmediatamente, James entiende que es lo que pretende. Se calza las botas y se pone el abrigo con rapidez, cerrando la puerta de entrada y corriendo hasta el pájaro. Este vuelve a emprender vuelo, para posarse en un árbol a unos veinte metros de distancia. James se acerca hasta él. El pájaro vuelve a alejarse. Él sabe perfectamente hacia donde están yendo, pero deja que el animal lo guíe de todas formas. Hay algo tan familiar en eso, tan conocido, que no puede dejarlo pasar por alto.

Ha estado siguiéndolo por un buen número de cuadras cuando el pájaro se sumerge a toda velocidad por la pequeña rendija de una ventana abierta en el primer piso de una casa. James se siente temblar de la emoción sólo al reconocer la desvencijada pero pintoresca vivienda, sus ladrillos a la vista, su techo a dos aguas. Se trepa ágilmente por el árbol del jardín del frente, sin mayores complicaciones, estirándose hasta posarse en el borde de la ventana, y tocando dos veces al vidrio. El rostro de su esposa aparece al instante, una brillante y alegre sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

- ¡Viniste!- murmura ella, tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta y atrayéndolo hacia el interior de la casa. James sonríe.

- Cómo si hubiera tenido otra opción…- bromea, ingresando en la habitación y cerrando la ventana detrás de sí. Blanca sólo contesta con un beso, fuerte y seguro, lleno de aquella pasión que ella le pone a todo en su vida. Y James le devuelve el beso, rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo y sosteniéndola de la nuca con el otro, embebiéndose en el fuego de su esposa, en la calidez de su piel. Y ella suspira, y suelta una risita que parece casi un gemido contenido, una expresión de absoluta felicidad, de alegría plena. Y él la ama tanto, con tanta fuerza, con tanta claridad, que cree que nunca podrá compensar de ninguna forma esos veintiocho años que pasó lejos de ella.

- Te extrañé… no puedo dormir sin ti.- murmura ella de nuevo, obligándolo a sentarse en la cama y sentándose en su falda. James la mira por un segundo. Detrás del rosado de sus mejillas, de la absoluta alegría de su rostro, se ven un par de marcas debajo de sus ojos. Blanca ha estado llorando. Probablemente toda la noche.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco pude dormir.- confiesa él, rodeándola con sus brazos y recostándose en la pequeña cama, colocando la cabeza de su esposa en su pecho, besándola en la coronilla. Ambos se quedan en silencio, recargándose de la energía del otro, dejando que sus labios se pongan al día, se redescubran, se encuentren una y otra vez. Sólo ahora James se siente verdaderamente él mismo, cuando Blanca está a su lado, cuando su respiración se roza con su suave mejilla, o la frente de su esposa reposa contra su corazón. No es hasta después de un buen rato, cuando el sol ya salió del todo y los pocos pájaros que viven allí comienzan a cantar, que James nota que no están en la habitación de Blanca… si no en la de Emma.

- Emma… - susurra él, sus ojos abriéndose, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. Blanca suspira, sonriendo también.

- Emma.- repite ella, con un tono de dulzura tras el cansancio de su voz, con sus ojos aún cerrados, mientras se acomoda más en los brazos de su marido. James aprovecha para echar un vistazo al cuarto desde donde está.

No hay nada en esa habitación que indique que Emma ha estado viviendo allí por casi un año. Nada, a excepción de dos simples pero significativos objetos: una manta tejida a mano que cuelga sobre la silla, blanca y con ribetes violetas, con el nombre de Emma bordado en una esquina (manta que James reconoce al instante), y una foto en su portarretrato que reposa en la pequeña mesita de luz. James estira su mano para tomarla. Es hermosa. Es de Emma, Henry y Blanca. Los tres están sentados en el borde de algo que parece ser un castillo de madera, con la playa y el mar en el fondo. Los tres sonríen. Sonrisas idénticas, si se puede agregar. Emma está en el medio, un brazo rodeando a Henry y el otro tomando la mano de Blanca. James nunca la ha visto tan feliz.

- Ella nos encontró…- susurra él, sin poder contener las lágrimas que se le escurren por las mejillas. Blanca suelta una risita.

- Por supuesto que nos encontró, Encantador. Ella es tu hija, después de todo.- responde, como si se tratara de la simpleza más grande del mundo, como si no hubieran maldiciones y venganzas y veintiocho años de por medio. Como si, en realidad, todo esto no habría sido más que un juego de escondidas. Pero las palabras de Blanca albergan mucho más que ese simple significado. Blanca confía en Emma. Siempre le ha tenido una fe ciega. Y él mismo confía en Emma también. Él siempre supo que Emma iba a volver por ellos. Él mismo se lo pidió, le murmuró esa súplica antes de encerrarla en aquél ropero, de enviarla a este mundo, de sacrificarse a sí mismo. Emma los encontró. Su hija los salvó.

- Es nuestra hija…- dice él, más para sí mismo que para su esposa. Ella sonríe. Sus mejillas se vuelven rosadas otra vez, sus ojos brillan. James deberá acostumbrarse a que esa sonrisa ahora le pertenece a Emma.

Y es extraño porque él ha sido muchas cosas en su vida. Era un niño feliz y despreocupado, hasta que su padre murió, obligándolo a hacerse cargo de la granja. Y era un pastor sin mayores problemas, con una vida simple y sin lujos, hasta que lo obligaron a llenar los zapatos de alguien más. Y era un príncipe por error y por obligación, pero más que nada por oficio, hasta que el amor candente y verdadero lo convirtió en una paria, en un bandido. Y entonces fue de ella, fue suyo, fue su esposo y fue rey, hasta que lo arrancaron de su hogar y de su mundo para ponerlo aquí. Y fue un enfermo. Y ella lo despertó. Y fue un infiel y un sospechoso y un mal falso esposo. Y entonces fue él de nuevo. De nuevo Encantador. De nuevo su marido. Siempre suyo.

Salvo que ahora también es de Emma. Y de Henry.

Nunca, en ninguno de sus antiguos roles, estuvo tan asustado y tan feliz a la vez.

III

_I said now, watch what you say, now we're calling you a radical, a liberal, fanatical, criminal Won't you sign up your name, we'd like to feel you're acceptable, respectable, presentable, a vegetable_

(Y digo ahora, que dirías tu ahora que te llaman radical, liberal, fanático, criminal ¿No anotarías tu nombre? Nos gustaría sentir que eres aceptable, respetable, presentable, un vegetal).

Está bastante seguro de que nunca en su vida ha sido tan feliz. Sí, está preocupado. Sí, aún hay un millón de cosas por resolver. Y si, tal vez nunca van a volver a casa, a su antigua casa, al lugar adonde él creció y se educó y comenzó su familia. Sin embargo, todo eso pasa a un segundo plano ahora, en ese momento, cuando acomoda sus cosas en los cajones vacíos que Blanca le dejó en el pequeño armario. Cuando se siente en casa aún cuando este lugar le es extraño, aún cuando a veces le cuesta usar el televisor, o cuando no le gusta del todo la luz que dan las bombillas. Pero la casa huele a canela y a flores, y hay un par de pequeñas zapatillas que deben de pertenecer a Henry tiradas debajo de la mesa de la cocina, y la manta de Emma reposa en el sillón. Y James ha estado sonriendo por las últimas horas sin poder contenerse.

En cuanto termina de ordenar sus cosas, sube al cuarto de Emma para comenzar a ensamblar la cama de Henry. Echándole un vistazo al reloj, calcula que falta al menos una hora para que todos vuelvan a casa, así que tal vez pueda tener todo listo para cuando ellos regresen y darles la sorpresa. Así que toma las pocas herramientas que encuentra, se quita la camisa, y pone manos a la obra, con la radio de fondo como única compañía. Y es entretenido, de hecho. No ha hecho nada así en mucho tiempo. Está tan entretenido que no siquiera nota que Emma ha vuelto a casa hasta que ella no le da una palmada en el hombro. Se asusta tanto que termina por clavarse el destornillador en el brazo, cayendo al piso.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Estás bien? No quise asustarte…- comienza Emma, preocupada, ayudándolo a levantarse. James le sonríe, solo para calmarla.

- Sí, estoy bien. Supongo que estaba demasiado entretenido…- responde él, aún sosteniéndole la mano. Su hija sonríe a medias.

- Sí, eso parecía.- murmura, sin mirarlo a los ojos, soltándose de su mano lentamente. A James no le molesta. Sabe que Emma no está del todo cómoda con él todavía. Sabe que les falta mucho por recorrer. Pero el hecho de que ella lo esté invitando a vivir con ella, con Blanca y con Henry le dice a James que, al menos, su hija quiere conocerlo. Tiene la intensión de conectarse con él. Él puede esperar. Puede darle su tiempo. No tiene (y no tendrá nunca) nada más importante que hacer.- ¿Necesitabas ayuda?- pregunta ella, intentando romper con el incómodo silencio.

- ¡Sí, claro! Podrías… podrías tener esto…- responde él, mostrándole la forma en la que debe sostener la madera. En realidad no necesita ayuda, de hecho ya casi estaba terminando de armar la cama él sólo, pero no está en condiciones de desaprovechar los pocos momentos a solas con su hija que se le permiten. Así que por unos momentos se quedan en silencio, con el sonido de la radio de fondo, mientras James atornilla y Emma sostiene.

- Eres bueno en esto…- comenta ella, con una risita.- Puedes agregar esto a la lista de las cosas que sabes hacer, ¿no? Debajo de "Lucha con espadas", "Cabalgar" y "Rescatar damiselas en peligro".- bromea, ganándose una carcajada de su padre.

- No fui siempre un príncipe, ¿sabes?- le explica él, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con su mano. Emma frunce el ceño, sin entender del todo, y James toma eso como una señal de que debe explicarse mejor.- Yo nací en una granja. Mi padre era pastor. Mi madre tejía para las mujeres del pueblo. Crecí ahí, ahí me eduqué.

- ¿Eras un pastor?- Inquiere ella, visiblemente sorprendida. No de mala manera, sin embargo. James puede ver un brillo en sus ojos rayano en la diversión.

- Si. Un simple y pobre pastor. Pero feliz, si se me permite.- agrega él, poniéndose de pie y acomodando el colchón sobre la cama recién armada. Emma ha abandonado su tarea por completo, y se sienta en el borde de la ventana, de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Y cómo te dejaron casarte con… con ella, si no eras de la realeza?- pregunta, dudando por un segundo acerca de cómo llamar a su madre.

- Digamos que no nos "dejaron". Lo hicimos, y ya.- simplifica él, porque no sabe hasta qué punto Emma está dispuesta a oír de la historia de sus padres, de aquél otro mundo del que ella viene.

- He vivido en una mentira, entonces. Creyendo, todo este tiempo, que debía buscar a un príncipe encantador… cuando en realidad él no era más que un simple pastor.- murmura su hija, sonriendo, mirándose los pies. Y James tiene que contener un suspiro porque Emma se parece tanto a Blanca allí, con la luz de la tarde de fondo, que hace que le dé un vuelco el estómago.

- Lo que tienes que buscar es un hombre que te quiera y te respete. Lo demás… no tiene tanta importancia.- dice él, colocando con cuidado las sábanas que Blanca compró para Henry. Por alguna razón desconocida, no se atreve a mirar a Emma a los ojos. Tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que se siente emocionado, al borde de las lágrimas, y mirar a su hija solo lograría propulsar eso. Tal vez es porque se siente culpable, porque una parte de él aún siente que debe pedirle disculpas.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Emma, como si quisiera cambiar de conversación lo más rápido posible, señalando la caja envuelta en papel del regalo que James dejó sobre el aparador.

- ¡Oh, lo había olvidado! Esto es para ti… es un regalo por… por dejarme vivir aquí contigo.- explica él, tomando la caja y dándosela a su hija. Emma se sienta en la cama y comienza a desenvolverla con cuidado.

- No tenías que darme nada. Esta es tu casa, después de todo, es tu familia y tu…- se interrumpe a si misma cuando termina de abrir la caja y se encuentra con el brillante móvil de cristal.- Esto estaba en la tienda de Gold…- murmura, mirándolo con detenimiento por un segundo, antes de mirar a su padre a los ojos.

- Estaba allí, si. Anoche fuimos con Gruñón a ver si encontrábamos algo extraño allí y… bueno, cuando lo vi no pude evitar sacarlo. Es tuyo, después de todo. Yo lo había comprado para ponerlo sobre tu cuna.- comenta él, colocándose de nuevo la camisa.- ¿Te gusta?- inquiere, inseguro, puesto que Emma se queda en silencio sin decir una palabra, jugando distraídamente con los hilos del móvil, examinando cada pieza.

- Tú fuiste un pastor. Y luego un príncipe. Y luego el Rey. Y… y el esposo de alguien. Y luego fuiste… padre.- dice ella, como si en realidad no estuviera hablándole a él, como si estuviera más bien pensando en voz alta. James se sienta a su lado en la cama.- ¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Cómo te amoldas a todos esos roles, a esas expectativas, a los que todos esperan de ti, a tus responsabilidades?- agrega ella, y una lágrima se le escurre por la mejilla. James estira su mano tentativamente, limpiándosela con su pulgar, acariciándole la mejilla a su paso.

- ¿Sabes que fue lo que me hizo a hacer todo eso, lo que me dio la fuerza para hacerlo sin dudar, sin pensarlo dos veces?- dice él, teniendo que contener el impulso de sostenerla en sus brazos. Emma niega con la cabeza.- El amor de mi madre. El amor de tu madre. El amor que sentía por ellas y el que sentía por ti. Mi deseo de proteger a mi familia. La noción de que no estaba solo. De que tenía que cuidar a mi familia por eso mismo, porque al final del día no importaba si era un príncipe un pastor… importaba que siempre era el hijo de alguien, el esposo de alguien, el padre de alguien. Esas cosas, las que se mantienen, las que no cambian, son las importantes. El resto… el resto viene y va.- finaliza él, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas, regalándole a su hija una breve sonrisa. Emma también sonríe.

- Gracias.- es todo lo que dice, pero a James le vale el mundo.- ¿Podrías colgarlo ahí, en la viga esa?- le pide, quitando el móvil de la caja con cuidado, y poniéndose de pie. James obedece, subiéndose a la silla que Emma tiene en su habitación y atando el móvil con cuidado a la viga, de manera que queda suspendido sobre la cama de Emma, la luz del sol filtrándose entre las figuras de cristal y dibujando coloridos destellos en el suelo y las paredes. Emma lo admira por un segundo, estirando su mano para acariciar uno de los unicornios.

- Es hermoso, en serio. Muchas gracias.- repite. James asiente, sonriendo, estirando su mano para colocar uno de los rebeldes mechones del cabello de su hija detrás de su oído.

- Tu eres hermosa.- le dice, porque no puede evitarlo. Porque la piel de Emma centellea y su efecto es casi hipnótico. Porque su hija se parece tanto a Blanca que es increíble que nadie se haya dado cuenta antes de que estaban emparentadas. Porque Emma está triste y confundida, y él no quiere que eso ocurra. Porque la ama con locura. Porque aún tiembla cuando piensa en esa vez en que la metió en el ropero mágico, rogándole que los encuentre. Y ahí está, veintiocho años después, parada frente a él, brillando bajo la luz del sol. Viva y rota, pero viva al fin.

Emma lo mira por un momento, midiendo la situación, y a James le parece que aquella incomodidad que solía signar sus charlas acaba de desaparecer o, al menos, se ha apaciguado. Se acerca hasta él y lo rodea con sus brazos, abrazándolo por los hombros, soltando un suspiro. Y James la abraza, también. La sostiene por un segundo, por un instante, dejando que sus dedos rocen las puntas de su largo cabello, tratando de no pensar en que la última vez que la sostuvo ella cabía en sus brazos, no era más que un bulto, un pequeño paquete. Entonces ella se separa, limpiándose las mejillas, soltando una risita.

- Voy a… a comprar algo para cenar. Blanca y Henry volverán en cualquier momento. Tú podrías darte una ducha o algo así…-

- Sí, suena bien.- adhiere él, sonriéndole. Emma se detiene antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿James? Tal vez otro día me puedas contar toda la historia. Sobre tu madre y la granja y… todo eso. Me gustaría oírla.- dice, tímidamente.

- Me encantaría.- responde él, convencido, entusiasmado incluso. Y Emma sonríe. Y desaparece escaleras abajo. Y a James le toma un segundo procesar todo lo que acaba de ocurrir.

No es mucho. Una charla franca. Un abrazo. Un acercamiento.

Pero por algo se empieza.

IV

But at night, when all the world's asleep, The questions run so deep for such a simple man. Won't you please (Won't you tell me), (You can tell me what) please tell me what we've learned; (Can you hear me?) I know it sounds absurd,

(Won't you help me) please tell me who I am, who I am, who I am, who I am.

But I'm thinking so logical; Did you call, one two three four It's getting unbelievable

(Pero en la noche, cuando todo el mundo duerme, las preguntas son muy profundas para un hombre tan simple; Por favor, ¿no me dirías qué hemos aprendido? Se que suena absurdo pero por favor dime quien soy; quién soy, quién soy. Pero estoy pensando tan lógico; se está poniendo increíble.)

Cierra silenciosamente la puerta detrás de sí, intentando por todos los medios de no despertar a nadie. La reunión del Concejo Real ha demorado más de lo normal, por lo que a James no le sorprende que, al regresar, el resto de su familia ya se encuentre en la cama.

- ¡Por fin llegas!- murmura Blanca, saliendo de la habitación, colocándose la bata que suele usar sobre su pijama. James asiente, suspirando, y se deja caer en una de las sillas de la cocina. Inmediatamente, su esposa pone agua a calentar para preparar unas tazas de té. Blanca se coloca detrás de él, abrazándolo por los hombros, besándolo en la mejilla, y James se deja envolver por la calidez de su esposa.- ¿Cómo estuvo todo?- pregunta ella. Él intenta acomodar las ideas antes de hablar.

- Bastante mal, de hecho.- responde, preparándola para lo que debe decirle. Blanca se sienta en la silla contigua a la de su esposo, tomándolo de la mano, invitándolo a continuar.- El Consejo cree que debemos salir a buscar a Regina. Ha pasado más de un mes desde que la maldición se rompió, y no hemos sabido nada de ella. La gente está comenzando a impacientarse.

- Y tu aún crees que es una mala idea, ¿no?

- No es sólo eso…- explica él.- Ha habido… quejas acerca de tu ausencia en las reuniones. Y de la de Emma.

- No podemos pedirle a ella que vaya. Dijimos que no lo haríamos…

- Y no lo hemos hecho. Hasta hoy, eso sonaba como una buena idea. Pero las cosas… se complicaron un poco más…

- James… dime que no les dijiste acerca de la magia…- dice ella, suspirando, frotándose los ojos.

- ¿Qué magia?- inquiere la voz de Emma. Su hija aparece entonces, saliendo de la oscuridad, y a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro no está contenta. James y Blanca se quedan en silencio, sin saber qué decir.- ¿No van a contestarme? Quiero saber de qué están hablando.- dice, sentándose del otro lado de la mesa. El sonido del agua hirviéndose le da una excusa a Blanca para ponerse de pie.

- Emma… debes saber antes que nada que mi prioridad, la mía y la de tu madre, es tu bienestar. El tuyo y el de Henry. Nunca haríamos nada que pueda perjudicarlos.- comienza él, intentando dejar eso en claro desde un principio. Emma sólo asiente, sin mirarlo a los ojos, tomando la taza de té que su madre le tiende.- Dicho esto, debes saber que además de ser tus padres nosotros somos los Reyes. La gente lo percibe así, así es como lo recuerdan. Y esperan de nosotros… soluciones, respuestas.

- Aún cuando a veces nosotros no podemos dárselas.- agrega Blanca. Emma vuelve a asentir.

- Como es el caso ahora. Tu madre y yo… desde que oímos acerca de esta maldición por primera vez hemos estado tratando de encontrarle una solución, de protegerte a ti, a nuestra familia, a nuestro pueblo, pero nunca nos detuvimos a pensar que ocurriría después. Que ocurriría cuando tú volvieras, cuando la maldición se rompiera. Tenemos ante nosotros ahora un tipo de magia con el que no nos habíamos encontrado nunca antes, y con el que no sabemos de qué manera enfrentarlos. Nosotros no somos expertos en esto. No como Regina o como Gold.- continúa él, sin modificar la voz, hablando en el tono más monótono posible. No quiere asustar a su hija. No quiere preocuparla. Pero, por otro lado, sabe que ella es una mujer fuerte y segura que no parará hasta encontrar respuestas. Lo sabe porque ella es hija de Blanca. Y no hay forma de detener a mujeres como ellas.- El Concejo cree que debemos… debemos buscar a Regina. Debemos encontrarla. Ella es quien comenzó con todo esto. Ella merece pagar por todo lo que hizo. Están muy enfadados.

- Y tienen razón.- murmura Emma. James asiente.

- Sí, la tienen, pero a veces el enojo no nos deja ver las cosas con claridad. Esta gente no entiende que la magia aquí es… distinta. No sabemos con qué poderes cuenta Regina. Pero lo que sí sabemos es que hay un motivo para su desaparición.

- Tú crees que es ilógico que ella no aparezca todavía…- dice su hija, intentando entender hacia dónde va eso.

- Sobre todo considerando que nosotros tenemos algo que ella valora.- responde su madre, mirándola a los ojos. Por un segundo, a James le parece que ambas están manteniendo una silenciosa conversación. Entonces Emma deja su taza sobre la mesa y se cruza de brazos.

- No.- dice, conteniendo la voz, como si tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar.

- Emma…-

- ¡No! ¡De ninguna forma! ¿Qué me están pidiendo acaso? ¿Usar a mi hijo como señuelo? ¿Han perdido la cabeza?- exclama, poniéndose de pie y caminando por la habitación. James nota que, de pronto, las luces de la cocina han comenzado a titilar.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, Emma! ¿Cómo crees que podríamos hacer algo así?- dice Blanca, dolida, dejando también su propia taza.- ¡Que el Concejo crea que es una buena idea no quiere decir que vaya a ser implementada!

- ¡_Claro que creen que es una buena idea_! ¡Es porque Henry no es su hijo! ¡Mi trabajo es protegerlo, es cuidar de él, y bastante me cuesta ya para que además vengan un montón de idiotas a pedirme que lo exponga a quien sabe que cosa!- está gritando, a estas alturas. Su voz se quiebra bajo la presión, y James puede sentir su corazón rompiéndose con cada palabra que sale de la boca de su hija.- ¿Son estos los mismos idiotas que creyeron que ponerme en ese armario era una buena idea? ¿Esperas que confíe en esa gente?

- ¡Espero que confíes en mi!- la interrumpe Blanca, igual de dolida que su hija, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta ella.- ¡Eso es lo que te pido, Emma! Que confíes en mi y en tu padre. ¿Tú recuerdas lo que te prometí? Te dije que haría lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo. ¿Lo recuerdas?- le dice, y James la conoce lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que está intentando por todos los medios no llorar. Emma asiente, sólo asiente y mira al piso, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

- Lo siento.- murmura, mirando a su madre. Blanca sonríe, tomándola por los hombros y guiándola de nuevo hasta la silla. James las mira con detenimiento, casi con adoración. Porque no puede evitarlo, porque el amor que siente por estas dos mujeres es incontenible.

- Escúchame, Emma. Mi trabajo, antes que ningún otro, es el de proteger a mi familia. Ser Rey, eso viene después. Yo sé cuáles son mis prioridades. Las mías y las de tu madre. Te amamos a ti a Henry demasiado como para ponerlos en riesgo. Nos preocupamos por ustedes.- explica él, dándose coraje y tomando a Emma de la mano. Está hirviendo. Casi como si estuviera enferma. Sólo entonces James nota que está pálida, triste. La expresión de la cara de Blanca le dice que ella también ha notado el drástico cambio en su hija. Blanca lo mira por un segundo, antes de hablar.

- Es esa preocupación la que nos lleva al siguiente tema…- comienza, sentándose entre su hija y James.- Emma… creemos que es tiempo de que hablemos acerca de tu magia.- dice, tentativamente. Emma frunce el ceño.

- ¿De qué magia estás hablando?- inquiere su hija, sin entender. James cree que, en realidad, Emma se está reusando a entender, pero no la culpa.

- Sabes de qué magia estoy hablando, Em. Yo la he visto. Tu padre la ha visto. Y sé que tú misma lo notas, me lo has dicho. Sé, sobre todo, que haces un esfuerzo por contenerla. Pero creemos que es tiempo de que alguien más la vea. De que alguien nos explique de qué se trata todo esto.- finaliza ella, acariciándole el cabello. Emma suspira.

- No quiero esto. No lo quiero, no quiero nada de esto.- comienza, en un susurro casi inaudible.- No quiero la magia, no quiero ser la Salvadora, no quiero vivir en este pueblo en el que todo el tiempo estamos en peligro. No lo quiero.- Blanca comienza a llorar, abrazando a su hija por los hombros, acercándola hacia su cuerpo. James aún sostiene la mano de Emma en la suya, apoyándola, dándole confort.- Me siento cansada y enferma todo el tiempo. Me estoy volviendo paranoica. Y no quiero esa vida. No quiero esa vida para Henry, ni para mí, ni para ustedes.- finaliza. No llora. No grita. Pero está resignada. Y tal vez a James le duele eso mucho más que si su hija hubiera irrumpido en llanto.

- Vamos a encontrarle una solución. Te lo prometo. No voy a parar hasta encontrarle una solución.- le dice, buscando sus ojos en la tenue luz de la cocina. Emma lo mira por un segundo, y después mira a su madre. Ésta asiente, apoyando a su esposo, sonriéndole. James entiende entonces que aún después de todo, aún después del tiempo que ha pasado y de cuánto han cambiado las cosas… Emma todavía no sabe del todo si puede confiar en él. Confía en su madre, sin embargo. A Blanca le tiene una fe ciega. Y James se consuela con esa idea. Se quedan en silencio por unos momentos, mientras Emma se termina su taza de té. Aún está pálida. Aún tiene fiebre. James puede ver su propia preocupación dibujada en los ojos de Blanca.

- ¿Porqué no duermes conmigo esta noche? Dices que te sientes enferma, ¿no? Así puedes despertarme si te sientes mal. Y yo estaría más tranquila…- propone Blanca. James sonríe, porque su esposa sabe exactamente como tratar a Emma. Emma no aceptaría ese favor, nunca le pediría algo así a su madre por mucho que lo quisiera; pero si Blanca se lo pide, si le hace creer que es Emma la que le está haciendo un favor a ella, su hija dirá que sí. Y lo dice.

- Si así lo prefieres.- responde, frunciéndose de hombros. Blanca la abraza con fuerzas.

- Sí, así lo prefiero.- dice su madre. James se pone de pie y pone las tres tazas en el fregadero.

- Eso significa que deberás prestarme tu cama.- le dice a su hija, con una sonrisa. Blanca se acerca hasta él, tomándolo de las mejillas y besándolo en los labios. Y James suspira porque sabe, con seguridad, que va a extrañarla tenerla a su lado en la cama, dormir con ella en sus brazos.

- Hasta mañana. Te amo.- le murmura, besándolo otra vez y metiéndose en su habitación.

- Hasta mañana. Buenas noches, Emma.- responde él, besando a su hija en la coronilla. Sabe que a Emma no le gustan ese tipo de cosas, no al menos de su parte, pero él siente que de alguna forma debe demostrarle cuanto la ama, cuanto se preocupa por ella. Ella no responde al principio, como si estuviera debatiéndose a sí misma algo.

- Buenas noches, papá.- murmura, y si James no le hubiera prestado tanta atención se habría perdido eso. Y no puede perderse eso. Ya se ha perdido demasiadas cosas. Y Blanca le sonríe sin disimulo y hasta Emma sonríe, conteniendo una risita, como si las caras sorprendidas de sus padres le resultaran graciosas. Se pone de pie y se retira a la habitación de Blanca, dejando a sus padres solos.

- Buenas noches, papá.- repite Blanca, aún sonriendo, besándola de nuevo en los labios. Y James está tan feliz que no puede decirle nada, que no puede agradecerle por darle lo más increíble que ha tenido en su vida, por darle a su hija.

Sube las escaleras lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido, no despertar a Henry. Su nieto duerme pesadamente, y las sábanas han caído prácticamente hasta el suelo. James las acomoda, intentando no despertarlo, acariciándole el corto cabello y dándole un beso en la frente.

Se recuesta en la cama una vez que se quitó la ropa, para quedar solo en sus bóxers y su camiseta, y suelta un suspiro. Ha sido un día largo. Y mañana también lo será, probablemente. Pero Emma estará ahí y Henry estará ahí y Blanca estará ahí. James recuerda como, no hace mucho tiempo atrás, solía acostarse todas las noches para pasarse horas sin dormir, intentando responder a respuestas básicas como quién era, de dónde venía, porque nada tenía sentido. Ahora sabe las respuestas. Ahora sabe que es Rey, que es Príncipe, que es James. Ahora sabe que viene de un lugar adonde lo quisieron, lo cuidaron, y tenía una vida simple y sencilla, sin preocupaciones. Ahora sabe que ha tenido que luchar contra viento y marea para llegar adonde está. Ahora sabe que todo tiene sentido siempre y cuando lo dejen cumplir con su papel de padre, de esposo, de abuelo.

Porque ese es quien es, después de todo. No un pastor. No un falso príncipe. No un Rey. No un paciente del hospital sin nombre. No un veterinario post comatoso al borde del divorcio. Él es el esposo de Blanca. El padre de Emma. El abuelo de Henry.

Él es el hombre que los ama.

An: Hey cómo están? Espero que bien! Yo aquí con otro capítulo de "Despierta mi Alma". Quería agradecerles a todos por las reviews y los mensajes que me enviaron. Realmente aprecio mucho la devolución de ustedes porque me impulsan a seguir haciendo esto que amo que es escribir!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias!


	4. Corazón de León

_Disclaimer: _Once Upon a Time no me pertenece; la idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Kitsis&Horowitz y ABC.

La canción que usé para guiar este capítulo es "Rabbit Heart (Raise it up)" de Florence and The Machine.

Capítulo 4

**Corazón de León**

The looking glass, so shiny and new / How quickly the glamor fades / I start spinning slipping out of time  
Was that the wrong pill to take (Raise it up) / You made a deal, and now it seems you have to offer up  
But will it ever be enough / (Raise it up, raise it up) / It's not enough / (Raise it up, raise it up)

_(El espejo, tan brillante y nuevo, / qué rápido se pasa el glamour, / Empiezo a girar quedándome sin tiempo,_

_¿Era esa la píldora equivocada? (Levántate) / Hiciste un trato, y ahora parece que hay que pagarlo, pero da la sensación de que jamás será suficiente, (Levántate, levántate) / No es suficiente, (Levántate, levántate)_

Hay un viento primaveral que mese las cortinas de un lado al otro, sin ritmo, pero con persistencia. Y todo parece tan perfecto en aquel Martes por la mañana que por unos minutos, Emma cree que aún no se ha despertado, que todo eso no es más que la continuación de un sueño. El sol no la quema, la brisa no la molesta, su cabeza ya no le duele. Las prolijas, suaves sábanas de la cama de sus padres son tan cómodas que, sin exagerar, Emma cree que está recostada en las nubes. El aire huele a café y tostadas y a canela. Siempre huele a canela. Y anoche durmió toda la noche, sin pesadillas que le interrumpan.

Aún se siente enferma. Aún le duelen los huesos, le molesta al respirar, se siente débil. No quiere levantarse y, tal vez, ni siquiera pueda. No sabe que es lo que tiene, pero sabe que quedarse en la cama es lo mejor. En las suaves sábanas que huelen a jabón y a… a su madre. Emma recuerda entonces que su madre durmió a su lado anoche. Tal vez por eso no ha tenido pesadillas. Se pregunta cuántas mujeres de veintiocho años duermen con sus madres, buscando el certero confort de su compañía en las noches difíciles, largas. A Emma no le interesa del todo la respuesta. Ella y Blanca son distintas. Ambas se merecen hacer lo que se les de la gana después de todo lo que les ha pasado.

Contempla la posibilidad de arrastrase a la cocina para conseguir algo de comida cuando la oye. Está cantando, en voz baja y melodiosa, tan baja que de vez en vez se pierde detrás del sonido del leve viento. Su madre debe creer que Emma aún duerme, de allí la precaución al cantar. O tal vez… tal vez Emma aún está soñando. Porque todo es muy perfecto como para ser verdad. Blanca entona una canción algo rápida, que cuenta la historia de un viejo marinero que zarpa al mar abierto, prometiéndole a su esposa que al volver tendrán hijos. Emma se pregunta quien le ha enseñado esa canción. No suena como algo que su madre cantaría. Entonces se da cuenta de que, en realidad, no se le ocurre qué otra cosa podría estar cantando. Lo real y lo concreto es que su voz es hipnótica, y el sol parece invitarla a seguir durmiendo, y el viento sigue haciendo danzar las cortinas, y Emma cree que si pudiera elegir un momento en el que pasar el resto de su vida… sería este.

- Veo que te has despertado…- dice su madre, con una sonrisa, entrando en la habitación. Deja una pila de ropa prolijamente doblada sobre el pequeño armario, y se acerca a su hija, sentándose a su lado en la cama y besándola en la frente para medirle la fiebre.- Aún estás algo tibia…- murmura, con preocupación.

- ¿Qué hora es?- inquiere Emma, mientras su madre sale de la habitación con rapidez, sus pies descalzos apenas haciendo ruido contra las tablas de madera, el ruedo de su vestido floreado danzando en sus rodillas.

- Hora del desayuno.- responde ella, volviendo con una bandeja prolijamente preparada. Emma se sienta lentamente, y su madre apoya el desayuno en su falda. Café, tostadas, jugo de naranja, dos flores. Algo (o todo) tiene canela.

- Debería ir a la oficina… controlar que todo esté bien…- comienza Emma, dándole un sorbo al café. Blanca suelta una risita.

- Tú no saldrás de la cama en todo el día.- la reprende, pero no con enojo, si no con un tono cariñoso que a Emma le resulta, aún después de todo este tiempo, casi extraño.- Envié a James y a Henry a ocuparse de eso. De hecho, ya estaban comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.- finaliza, con una sonrisa cómplice, y Emma se la devuelve porque le es inevitable. Continúa comiéndose el desayuno, mientras Blanca se sienta a su lado en un desvencijado sillón, remendando con cuidado uno de los pantalones de Henry.

- Nunca entenderé como puede gustarte tanto hacer ese tipo de cosas.- murmura ella, untando una tostada con manteca y metiéndose la mitad en la boca. Su madre suelta una risita.

- Cuando vives en una cabaña en el medio del bosque, y te pasas sola todas las mañanas, aprendes a encontrarle el lado divertido a las tareas del hogar.- explica ella, examinando la costura con detenimiento, y dejándola a un lado cuando considera que es lo suficientemente fuerte. Emma está por preguntarle acerca de eso, cuando un azulejo entra por la ventana a toda prisa, volando en círculos por la habitación.

- Al fin regresas.- dice su madre, entusiasmada, poniéndose de pié y extendiendo una mano. El pájaro se posa en su dedo al instante, y ella comienza a acariciarle la cabeza.- ¿Traes un mensaje?- inquiere ella. El animal comienza a cantar en respuesta, y su madre frunce el ceño mostrando que le está prestando atención. Emma está en shock. No puede moverse. La tostada que estaba por comer queda a medio camino, como si se hubiera transformado en una roca. Ha escuchado que su madre tiene ese tipo de habilidades, ha leído acerca de eso, y hasta ha hecho un par de bromas. Pero verlo… eso no tiene precio alguno.- Perfecto…-murmura Blanca, cuando el pájaro deja de cantar, y le quita a Emma una de las tostadas para darle un pequeño pedazo al animal, que sale volando por la ventana como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- Ella dice que Alexandra está comenzando a caminar. Vendrán mañana a cenar.- comenta. Ese era el mensaje, piensa Emma. Eso fue lo que el pájaro le dijo. _El pájaro_. Emma tiene que tomar un largo trago de jugo de naranja para aligerar el nudo en su garganta. Se queda en silencio, por precaución, porque aquella situación le ha sonado tan bizarra que nada de lo que diga tendrá mucho sentido. Su madre vuelve a tararear, sus ágiles manos cociendo ahora los botones de una camisa, una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. Emma deja la bandeja a un lado, limpiándose los dedos con la servilleta, sumergiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

¿Adónde aprendió su madre ese tipo de cosas? Las cosas… mágicas. Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo puede aprender ella? Porque por mucho que haya visto hasta el momento, Emma debe reconocer que su magia no se parece a ninguna otra. Y se niega a tener esos poderes. No los quiere. No pidió por ellos. Se despierta todas las mañanas deseando no tenerlos. Sin embargo, está comenzando a creer que es el precio que debe pagar por tener a su familia de vuelta, a su lado, sana y salva. Y ella está dispuesta a pagar ese (y cualquier) precio.

- ¿Por qué estás tan callada? ¿Te sientes mal? - inquiere Blanca después de un buen rato, dejando todo de lado y sentándose a su lado en la cama, tomándole la fiebre otra vez. Emma sonríe.

- No, estaba… pensando en algo nada más.- responde, tomando la mano de su madre en la propia y dándole un apretón. Blanca alza las cejas, esperando más, y Emma suelta entonces lo primero que se le viene a la mente.- Estaba pensando en Sara Michaels.

- ¿Sara Michaels?

- Si. Sara Michaels.- dice Emma, jugando con el borde de la bordada cobija que Blanca tiene sobre su cama, ordenando sus ideas. Su madre, por su parte, se acomoda más en la cama, concentrando su atención en su hija.- Sara y yo éramos amigas de pequeñas. A los… diez u once años. Íbamos a la misma escuela y, francamente, éramos amigas por descarte. Nadie más se interesaba en ella y nadie más se interesaba en mi. De hecho, el resto nos esquivaba. Verás yo… bueno, no tenía mucha facilidad para hacer amigos…- explica ella, y los ojos de su madre se vuelven tristes, casi lejanos. Emma continúa sólo porque cree que, al terminar con la historia, eso cambiará.- Y Sara tampoco. Estaba loca. Su madre era documentalista, especializada en animales, por lo que Sara vivía seis meses al año en África, en el medio del desierto, observando a los… leones o a las jirafas o a quién sabe qué cosa. Eso sólo la hacía más extraña a los ojos de los demás niños. Pero a nosotras no nos importaba. De hecho, nos alcanzaba con tener a la otra. Teníamos nuestro propio mundo, y competíamos por todo. Por ver quién era la más inteligente, la más linda, la más graciosa. La que saltaba más alto, corría más rápido, lanzaba más fuerte. Y yo siempre la superaba. Siempre y en todo… a excepción de una sola de las categorías.- continúa.

- ¿Cocina?- bromea su madre en voz baja. Emma sonríe.

- No. Sara siempre me ganaba en la categoría "padres".- explica. Sólo entonces Blanca la mira a los ojos, expectante, y se parece un poco a Henry. O Henry se parece a ella. O todos se parecen a todos.- Su madre era genial y su padre también lo era. Y ambos la querían muchísimo. Sara era su única hija. Eran divertidos y atrevidos y valientes. Eran diferentes, distintos. Y Sara siempre se regodeaba en el hecho de que ella no solo que los tenía con ella, si no que a su vez ellos eran fantásticos. Y me gustaría verla ahora, ¿sabes? Apuesto a que su padre está gordo y canoso, y su madre posiblemente ya no pueda hacer las cosas increíbles que hacía.- dice, medio en broma, y conoce tanto a su propia madre que sabe que ella está haciendo lo imposible por no llorar. Se gira en la cama para tenerla de frente.- Quisiera encontrarla y mostrarle lo asombrosos que son mis padres. Mostrarle cuánto me querían, cuan valientes habían sido ellos también.- finaliza. Blanca sonríe brillantemente, y su mano encuentra la mejilla de su hija, las puntas de sus dedos acariciando su cabello, mientras la mira con un cariño y una adoración que Emma tardará años en creer.

- ¡Oh Emma… cuánto te quiero!- le murmura, en un suspiro. Está aliviada. Está en paz. Debería estarlo. Emma la ha perdonado hace tiempo, mucho tiempo.

- ¿Puedes trenzarme el cabello? Como el otro día…- pide ella, a sabiendas de que no obtendrá nunca un no como respuesta.

- Puedo enseñarte si quieres…- dice su madre como respuesta, sentándose al otro lado de la cama y comenzando a peinarla con delicadez, casi como transformando cada trazo en una caricia.

- Terminaría por tener un nudo del tamaño de mi cabeza.- contesta ella, y ambas sueltan una risita porque saben que es verdad. Además… Emma no quiere aprender. Quiere su madre lo haga. Y, al parecer, ella piensa lo mismo, porque no insiste. Comienza a cantar de nuevo, en la misma voz melodiosa y bajita, mientras sus dedos trabajan de forma segura. Y Emma mira por la ventana hacia el hermoso cielo azul, deseando que Henry vuelva, que James vuelva, que Blanca no la deje. Y aún se siente enferma, gastada, sin energías… pero su madre hace tanto por hacerla sentir bien que, poco a poco, Emma se recarga. Se supone que así debe ser para el resto del mundo, que de esto se estaba perdiendo. De besos en la frente que miden la fiebre y desayunos en la cama. De trenzas y cancioncitas y risas cómplices. De manos y mejillas. De miradas de adoración. ¿Cuánto más se ha perdido? ¿Cuánto, sobre todo, nunca podrá aprender, descubrir, recuperar? Porque Emma se figura que alguien tan increíble como su madre y su padre habrían hecho de cada día de su vida una experiencia nueva, una aventura distinta. Tal vez no es eso lo que ella resiente. Tal vez son las cosas simples. Su padre enseñándole a andar en bicicleta. Su madre escuchando la historia de su primer beso. Navidades en familia y cumpleaños compartidos. Eso no regresa. No hay forma de hacerlo regresar. Emma se siente de pronto más vacía, más rota. Su madre termina de trenzarle el cabello, tomando una cinta blanca de su costurero y haciéndole un moño en el final de la trenza, retocándole un par de cabellos sueltos.

- Listo.- le murmura, dándole un beso en la coronilla antes de ponerse de pie. Y Emma suspira, intentando contener la angustia que la ha embargado. Pero por algún extraño motivo… simplemente no puede.

- Tú tenías que venir conmigo.- susurra, con el dolor anudándole la garganta, tomando a su madre de la mano, esa mano que trabaja y lava y cocina… y aún así sigue siendo suave, cálida. Ella cierra los ojos, dolida, como si pudiera sentir la pena de su hija en sus propias entrañas.

- Si.- es todo lo que contesta, su voz apenas oyéndose detrás de su pena. No puede decir más, y Emma no espera más. Pero en estos veintiocho años, las fiebres se han curado solas. Las lágrimas se han secado con el tiempo, y no con manos amorosas. Las noches difíciles se han pasado en vela, sin compañía alguna. El mundo ha sido un lugar oscuro, solitario, de interminables problemas. Y Emma puede sentir la angustia y el odio subir por su médula. Emma hierve. Bulle. Explota. Las ventanas se cierran de pronto, azotándose, el viento rugiendo furioso, como una tempestad, y su piel arde ante la impotencia en el preciso momento en que su madre se suelta de su mano, acercándose a las ventanas para cerrarlas. Emma ya no piensa, ya no disimula, ya no reprime la magia que brota de su ser sin control alguno, sin barreras. Su madre finge ignorarla, tomando la bandeja del desayuno para llevarla a la cocina, y Emma se lo agradece. Pero entonces oye el inconfundible sonido de una taza rompiéndose, y su madre deja caer la bandeja al piso, sosteniendo las manos en alto. La sangre comienza a brotar con rapidez, y Emma se pone de pie, olvidando todo, dirigiéndose hasta su madre.

- No te asustes…- le murmura, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no siente. El viento ha dejado de rugir.- Voy a… voy… presiona aquí…- le dice. Su madre llora, pero no se queja, como si estuviera acostumbrada al dolor. La taza se le ha incrustado en las manos pero su madre ha arrancado los pedazos, y la sangre brota sin pudor alguno, manchando su vestido, las cobijas, las tablas de madera del piso. Emma presiona las heridas, mirando hacia su alrededor, buscando algo con que envolverle las manos.- Lo siento… lo siento mucho, esto fue mi culpa…- agrega ella, porque sabe que así es. Porque fue ella la que provocó esto. Porque no sabe que es lo que tiene… porque no sabe controlarlo.

- Em… no fue tu culpa, cariño.- dice su madre, y su voz ni siquiera tiembla. Sonríe, de hecho. Está calmada. Emma la mira por un segundo, aún presionando las heridas. ¿Tanto la quiere? ¿La ama tanto como para perdonarle esto, para soportar el dolor sólo para no asustarla, no hacerla sentir culpable? Emma llora porque no quiso lastimarla. Nunca querrá lastimarla. La quiere tanto, con tanta fuerza, que siente como si sus propias manos fueran las que estuvieran abiertas. Emma ha arruinado tantas cosas en el pasado, ha destrozado todo lo que tocaba. Pero no esto. No va a permitir que nada en el mundo destroce esto. Es eso lo que hace su piel brillar. Emma intenta controlar la magia pero, de nuevo, no puede. Sus manos brillan, su piel centellea, el dorado sobresale contra el rojo oscuro de la sangre. La sostiene por un segundo, sintiendo su pulso contra sus pulgares. Entonces su madre suelta un quejido, desprendiéndose de las manos de Emma como si estas la estuvieran quemando. Ella se aleja lo más posible, por miedo a que así sea. Blanca se mira las palmas de las manos, antes de tomar una vieja playera de James para limpiárselas.

- Emma… mira esto…- susurra, acercándose a su hija, mostrándole algo. Al principio Emma no entiende, pero entonces lo ve… las heridas ya no están.- Me curaste, Emma. Tú me curaste.- agrega su madre, sólo entonces llorando, embargada por una alegría que Emma no entiende.

- Yo no…

- ¡Si, tu lo hiciste! Me tomaste las manos y me curaste.- repite ella, extasiada, sonriéndole. Emma inspira. Se siente enferma de nuevo. Se siente débil, frágil, cansada. La fuerza la abandona, sus rodillas cediendo ante el peso de su cuerpo, ante el peso de la verdad. Siente el olor a sangre penetrándole las fosas nasales sin dejarla respirar.

Siente a su madre gritar su nombre en cuanto su cabeza impacta con el suelo. Su rostro preocupado es lo último que ve antes de perder el conocimiento.

-oo-

Here I am, a rabbit hearted girl / Frozen in the headlights / It seems I've made the final sacrifice  
We raise it up, this offering / We raise it up  
This is a gift, it comes with a Price / Who is the lamb and who is the knife / Midas is king and he holds me so tight / And turns me to gold in the sunlight

(Aquí estoy, una mujer con un corazón de conejo, / paralizada ante los focos, / parece que ya he hecho el sacrificio final.

Lo elevamos, este ofrecimiento, / lo elevamos.

Esto es un don, viene con un precio, / ¿quién es el cordero y quien el cuchillo? / Midas es el rey, y me agarra muy fuerte, /

y me convierte en oro con la luz del sol)

Hablan en susurros, en secreto. Emma cree que ellos no quieren despertarla. Y cierra más los ojos, porque quiere contribuir a esa ilusión.

- Está estable. Será mejor que duerma por lo menos hasta mañana.- dice la voz del Dr Whale.- En mi opinión no es más que un pico de stress. Lo cual no es raro. Fiebre, cansancio, mareos… todo parece indicar que no debemos preocuparnos.- finaliza.

- ¿Estás convencido de que es sólo eso? ¿Tu también lo crees, Doc?- inquiere la voz de su padre. Emma puede oír su preocupación. Puede imaginárselo frunciendo el ceño, su mano en los hombros de su esposa. Lo siente a millas de distancia, cuando en realidad sólo está fuera de la habitación. Han armado un pequeño cónclave de especialistas. Emma no quiere pensar que su salud depende de un enano. Eso no la tranquiliza.

- Bueno, no ha tenido otros síntomas, nada raro… ¿no?- pregunta. Se hace un silencio incómodo. Emma puede sentirlo. Puede sentir el debate interno de sus padres, preguntándose si contarle a los doctores o no acerca de la magia, de lo ocurrió horas antes en esa misma habitación. Después de lo que parecen horas, pero no deben ser más que segundos, su madre habla.

- No, no ha habido otro síntoma.- miente, segura. La fidelidad de su madre hace que Emma tenga que esforzarse por mantener los ojos cerrados. Su madre siempre piensa en ella. Su padre siempre se preocupa. Emma no sabe como devolverles nada de eso.

- Entonces que repose. Yo le traeré esas hierbas en cuanto Feliz y Gruñón las encuentren en el bosque.- dictaminó el menor de los doctores.

- De acuerdo, gracias por venir.

- Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer, Su Alteza.- responde el Dr Whale con solemnidad, mientras guarda sus cosas. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos es lo último que se oye por un buen rato. Tal vez ellos aún consideren que ella duerme y que deben guardar silencio. Tal vez le tienen demasiado miedo como para acercarse a ella. Emma no los culpa. Ella misma está asustada. Así, con los ojos cerrados, puede ver una y otra vez la taza rompiéndose en las manos de su madre, la sangre brotando sin forma de pararla, cayendo al suelo, manchando su vestido. Emma suspira, intentando aplacar la angustia que la embarga, intentando aligerar el nudo de su garganta.

- ¿Puedo pasar a desearle las buenas noches?- inquiere Henry. Debe de recibir una respuesta afirmativa silenciosa, porque se aparece segundos después en la habitación, acercándose a Emma en la cama. Le acaricia una mejilla, y le da un beso en la frente.

- Buenas noches, mamá.- murmura. Emma tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar ahora. Quiere gritarle que se vaya, que estar cerca a ella no es seguro, que si hacerle daño a Blanca le duele tanto, lastimar a su hijo la mataría. Pero a Henry no le importa. A Henry nunca le importaron esas cosas. Él es valiente. Él ve en ellas cosas que ella no creería jamás poseer. Y por mucho que asuste al principio, rara vez se equivoca. Así que a Emma no le sorprende que, antes de irse, su hijo se acerque a su oído y le murmure "no tengas miedo". Emma nunca lo ha amado más. Su padre entra después, acariciándole le cabello y deseándole las buenas noches, murmurándole algo a su madre antes de irse. Y entonces llega ella. Apaga la luz y enciende la pequeña lámpara de noche que hay a su lado en la cama. Se desliza entre las limpias sábanas sin emitir sonido alguno, y se acerca a Emma, acariciándole también el cabello, acomodando aquellos que no han quedado adentro de la trenza que ella misma hizo esa tarde. Emma ha dejado de respirar. Está tan tiesa que cree que no podrá moverse nunca más. Porque quiere a su madre, el certero confort de sus palabras, la calidez de sus caricias. ¡Oh Dios si las quiere! Pero teme tanto por ella, por lo que puede llegar a pasarle, que no se atreve siquiera a moverse por miedo a lastimarla otra vez.

- Duerme bien, Em.- murmura ella, su voz cargada de sueño y dulzura y eso hace todo más difícil. Emma desearía que su madre le tuviera rencor, le tuviera miedo, pero ella no es de ese tipo de mujer. No lo era antes, cuando no era ella, y no lo es ahora. Emma cree que eso está tan arraigado a su naturaleza que ni siquiera una maldición pudo arrebatárselo.

Abre los ojos sólo cuando a pasado un buen rato, y la respiración de su madre se vuelve pausada y pesada, y la mano que la sostiene del brazo pierde su fuerza. Alguien ha cambiado las sábanas, le ha limpiado las manos, y le ha puesto ropa limpia, sin manchas de sangre, sin evidencia alguna de que allí en ese cuarto la magia se le fue de control. Emma no puede respirar. No ha sentido el aire puro en horas, y la habitación está comenzando a ahogarla. Aún cuando ha sido limpiada, Emma puede sentir el olor a la sangre de su madre en sus fosas nasales. Se suelta delicadamente de su abrazo, poniéndose de pie sin hacer ruido, caminando descalza hasta la cocina. Busca en la heladera uno de las cajas de jugo que guardan para Henry, y se dirige hasta la ventana del pequeño living, abriéndola con cuidado, dejando entrar le frío aire de la noche primaveral en la habitación. El cielo está estrellado. Aquí, en Storybrooke, puedes ver las estrellas en la noche con una claridad inigualable. Algo que en las grandes ciudades no sucede. Pero esa tal vez sea la cualidad menos especial de ese pueblo. Emma se sienta en el pequeño balcón y se lleva las rodillas al pecho, dándole el primer sorbo a su jugo. Manzana. Esa si que es una particularidad en esa casa.

Regina aún está desaparecida. Podría estar en cualquier lugar. Emma mira hacia el pueblo, hacia las casitas iguales y las calles tranquilas y los árboles prolijamente podados. Es perfecto. Casi demasiado perfecto. Nadie diría que allí ocurren las cosas que ocurren, que hay hombres lobo y hechiceras y magia, magia incontrolable, magia que de no ser usada de buena manera, puede lastimar hasta la persona a la que más amas.

Pero esa noche Storybrooke no es más que un pueblo en el que puedes ver cada estrella del cielo sin mayor preámbulo. Y Emma se queda allí por un buen rato, contemplando el cielo e intentando no pensar en nada, dejando que la brisa nocturna le de escalofríos, haciéndola sentir más viva en cada uno de ellos. Está pensando en volver a la cama cuando oye las inconfundibles pisadas sordas de los pies de su madre. Emma la oye abrir la heladera, buscar algo brevemente, y acercarse hasta ella.

- Puedes irte si quieres, ¿sabes? No hay más maldición que te detenga. Podrías tomar a Henry y largarte. Marcharte de aquí.- murmura, sentándose a su lado con gracia, pinchando su caja de jugo con la pajilla, y dándole un sorbo. Emma la mira de reojos.

- Naranja. No manzana. Nunca manzanas.- responde, evitando el tema. Su madre suelta una risita que se asemeja más a un suspiro.

- ¿Has oído decir que lo que no te mata te fortalece? Eso es verdad. Pero eso no quiere decir que podamos darnos el lujo de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.- explica, usando su voz de maestra. Emma recuerda entonces cuánto extraña a Mary Margaret. Por un segundo, se encuentra a si misma deseando que ella esté allí, la simple y dulce Mary que solucionaba todo con algo de comida. Pero eso es imposible. Emma ama a su madre, claro que la ama… pero a veces, en los días en que se siente más egoísta, extraña sus viejas vidas. Vidas más simples. Vidas normales. Vidas sin magia.

- Lamento lo que ocurrió antes.- dice, sin entender del todo porqué. Su madre sonríe, entrelazando sus brazos.

- Te tomaré las disculpas sólo porque te quiero demasiado. Pero no debes disculparte. No fue tu culpa.- responde, dándole un apretón a su mano. Emma no está acostumbrada a eso. Antes, en aquella vida que le parece tan lejana como las estrellas mismas, las cosas siempre eran su culpa, y las disculpas no eran siempre recibidas, y las heridas nunca podían ser curadas con un toque de su dedo.

- Ese es el problema. Creo que me quieres demasiado.- murmura ella, amargamente, y su madre tiene que reprimir una carcajada, como si Emma acabara de decir una estupidez monumental. Y tal vez lo es, pero ella no lo siente así. Al ver que su hija no sonríe con ella, su madre se mueve para mirarla a los ojos.

- Escúchame, Em. Debes dejar de ver esto como un castigo…

- Pero no lo quiero. No quiero tener lo que sea que tengo.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Y te entiendo. Pero eso no va a cambiar nada.- dice, sin perder la paciencia, tomándola de los hombros, como si temiera que su hija se echara a correr en cualquier momento.- Pero hija… debes comenzar a aprender a vivir con eso. Debes entender que no es un castigo… que es un don. Un regalo. Tienes un poder por el que muchos matarían. Ya ha pasado, de hecho.- sus ojos tienen ese brillo, esa chispa que toman sólo cuando su madre habla por convicción, cuando cree en lo que está diciendo (como cuándo le dice que la ama).- Emma… no existe la magia buena y la magia mala. Magia hay una sola. La diferencia está en la esencia de quien la porta. Y yo te conozco, se quién eres. Y por eso no temo, Em. Porque sé que tu esencia es buena. Tienes un buen corazón. Tienes convicciones. Y te quiero por todas ellas. Cuando aceptes eso, cuando aceptes ese regalo… sólo harás cosas maravillosas.- finaliza, acariciándole la mejilla, y sus ojos son claros bajo la luz de la luna. Puros e interminables. Emma medita aquello por un segundo. Tal vez si ha estado equivocándose. Tan vez Henry tiene razón y ella no debe tener miedo. Tal vez su madre tiene razón y ella debe aceptar aquello que se le dio, abrazarlo, hacerlo suyo, como ha hecho con cada giro brusco que le ha dado la vida.

- El problema es que ya tengo demasiadas cosas a las que amoldarme por estos días.- dice ella, desviando su vista de los ojos de su madre. Ella suspira, casi como si hubiera estado esperando esa respuesta.

- La idea, Emma, es que amoldes la magia a ti.- responde. Emma sólo asiente, consciente de que eso tiene más sentido, de que así es como debería ser. Su madre se termina el jugo de un solo sorbo, y se despereza, sin siquiera intentar contener un bostezo.- Creo que te dejaré sola de nuevo. Estoy cansada. No tomes mucho frío, ¿está bien?- le pide a su hija, antes de besarla en la frente y ponerse de pie.

- ¿Mamá?- la llama Emma. Su madre alza las cejas.- No voy a irme. No podría. No soy más esa persona, ¿sabes?- dice, convencida. Su madre sonríe de nuevo, aquella sonrisa cálida y de dientes blancos que Emma le ve por estos días con mayor frecuencia que nunca.

- ¡Oh, sí sé que ya no eres esa persona, cariño! Lo se muy bien. Quería saber si tú lo sabías también.- explica, dándose una media vuelta y entrando de nuevo en la habitación. Y Emma sonríe con aquella sonrisa idéntica a la de su madre, calcada. Después de todo, ambas provienen de la misma alegría.

Se queda en el balcón por un buen rato, hasta que las estrellas van desapareciendo de a una y el cielo se vuelve de ese color liliáceo que antecede al amanecer. Cuando se dirige hasta el pequeño cesto de la basura de la cocina para tirar la caja de jugo vacía, nota que hay un paquetito envuelto con cuidado con los trozos de la taza de su madre. Emma lo saca con cuidado, tomándolo en sus manos. Piensa en ella. Piensa en Henry. Piensa en James. Su piel comienza a brillar, y Emma cierra los ojos, sosteniendo el paquete, concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en aquello que quiere lograr. Siente una especie de shock eléctrico que no llega a dolerle, y abre los ojos de inmediato. Coloca el paquete en la mesada de la cocina y lo desenvuelve con cuidado. Donde había astillas y pedazos de porcelana, se encuentra ahora la taza azul y blanca de su madre, entera, casi intacta. Emma sonríe, limpiándola rápidamente y colocándola con las otras tres, pensando en la alegría que su madre tendrá a la mañana siguiente cuando la encuentre en el fregadero.

Emma piensa, antes de dormirse, que si esto es un don… ella se los dedicará a ellos, a su familia, a aquellos que lo necesiten. Casi como si pudiera oírle los pensamientos, su madre se gira dormida en la cama y le toma la mano. Emma siente la suave, intacta, limpia mano de su madre en la suya. Parecen nuevas.

En definitiva, su madre tiene razón. Aquello que no logra matarte, te fortalece. Y Emma se asegurará, por sobre todo, no toparse dos veces con la misma piedra.

-oo-

I look around, but I can't find you / (raise it up) / If only I could see your face / (raise it up)  
Instead of rushing towards the skyline / (raise it up) / I wish that I could just be brave  
I must become a lion hearted girl / Ready for a fight / Before I make the final sacrifice  
We raise it up, this offering  
We raise it up

(Miro a mi alrededor, pero no te puedo encontrar, / Si pudiera ver tu cara... /

en vez de apresurarme al horizonte, / Me encantaría poder ser valiente.

Tengo que empezar a ser una mujer con corazón de león, / dispuesta a luchar, /

antes de que haga el sacrificio final.

Lo elevamos, este ofrecimiento,

lo elevamos.)

Ha estado vagando en sus pensamientos por tanto tiempo que el café se le ha enfriado. Eso no es nuevo. Últimamente, Emma se pasa más tiempo adentro de su propia cabeza que en cualquier otro lugar. Es extraño porque tiene muchísimas cosas en las queu pensar, pero en general nunca logra detenerse sólo en eso, es las cosas importantes. No, Emma se puede pasar horas pensando en las simplezas, en los detalles. En el simple emparedado de pollo que su padre le trajo, envuelto con cuidado, a al hora del almuerzo. En el dibujo que Henry le hizo y que ella guarda bajo el vidrio de su escritorio. En el perfume que su madre le puso a su camisa, que huele ahora a lilas. En lo obsoleto que se ha vuelto su trabajo desde que la maldición se rompió. Por sobretodo, piensa acerca de los sueños que ha estado teniendo en las últimas noches.

Todos empiezan de formas distintas: a veces Emma corre por un campo de lino hacia al entrada del bosque, sus botas llenándose de tierra seca, el viento casi lastimándole la cara, enredándole el pelo. Emma juega con Henry en el río, su hijo ríe divertido, mientras le salpica el agua con sus pies, chapoteando. Entonces Henry cruza hacia la otra orilla, adentrándose en la espesura de los árboles, y Emma lo sigue. A veces, ella y su padre cabalgan por un sendero entre las montañas, y la capa de él ondea al viento, mientras le cuenta viejas historias de las criaturas del bosque y de las cumbres. Y Emma nunca teme, porque está con él; ni siquiera cuando se adentran en el bosque y las altas copas de los árboles no le dejan ver la luz del sol. A veces ella y su madre hablan en el interior de una vieja casita, mientras ella prende un fuego y Emma se sienta en el suelo, sobre una alfombra de piel de oso, y ambas ríen y escuchan música en una pequeña cajita, y la música se transforma en viento, en un viento repentino y peligroso, que vuela la casita por los aires, más allá de los árboles, más allá de las perezosas nubes de verano. Y Emma se encuentra de nuevo sola, en el medio del bosque, en la humedad de la tierra que el sol no ha tocado en siglos, en aquella oscuridad fría que te penetra cada poro de la piel.

Siempre termina allí. En el bosque. Sola. Sin caballos. Sin Henry. Sin la seguridad de la compañía de su padre o la calidez de la voz de su madre. Y Emma camina en la espesura por un buen rato, por siglos. Y a veces cae de bruces en la tierra y se despierta, confundida, y no entiende que ha sido un sueño hasta que no ve a Henry durmiendo en la cama de al lado. A veces la despierta la alarma del reloj. A veces, el sonido de un pájaro afuera. Siempre se encuentra con un sudor frío que le recorre el cuerpo, las sábanas empapadas, su cuerpo temblando, su piel brillando.

Emma sabe que ese sueño significa algo. Antes no creía en ese tipo de cosas. Antes no creía en nada, de hecho. Emma no se caracterizaba por ser una mujer de fe. Pero ahora… ahora eso ha cambiado. Se ve obligada a creer en diez inverosimilitudes al día.

El emparedado es fantástico. Emma se pregunta cómo supo su padre que ese es su favorito. Tal vez le preguntó a su madre o a Henry. Tal vez, simplemente, es observador. Emma podría hablar con su padre acerca de esto, de los sueños que ha estado teniendo, pero por alguna extraña razón no puede. No, Emma siente que debe resolver esto sola. Su padre ha estado teniendo demasiados problemas últimamente como para que ella lo moleste con un par de sueños sin sentido.

James y Blanca han estado acudiendo a las reuniones del Consejo prácticamente todas las noches. Se van antes de la cena, y vuelven cuando Emma y Henry ya se han ido a la cama. Hablan en susurros, casi a hurtadillas, y Emma ha visto a su padre con mapas y papeles y cosas por le estilo. Una parte de ella se siente increíblemente intrigada, y ha considerado preguntarles acerca de ello un par de veces; pero, de nuevo, Emma nunca junta el valor para hacerlo. No tiene miedo, sin embargo. Sabe que si su padre y su madre no hablan de lo que está ocurriendo con ella es porque quieren protegerla. Los conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no harían nada para lastimarla a ella, o a Henry. Pero Emma se comienza a preguntar cada vez más de qué es que deben protegerlos, qué es lo que ocurre en esas reuniones que pone a su padre tan irritable.

Sin casi las seis cuando Emma decide volver a casa. Blanca y Henry ya deben de haber salido de la escuela y regresado a casa. Tal vez pueda ver a su madre un rato antes de que ella y su padre se vayan a la reunión de esa noche. A Emma le cuesta un poco reconocerlo, pero una parte de ella los extraña, extraña las cenas que compartían todas las noches y las historias que sus padres compartían con ellos, historias que hacían emocionar a Henry al punto de hacerlo saltar de su silla. No les puede decir eso, sin embargo. Emma sabe que es un golpe bajo para ellos. Sus padres son los Reyes. Se esperan cosas de ellos que sólo ellos pueden dar a su pueblo. Emma sabe que ese mismo pueblo espera algo de ella, algo que ella no termina de descifrar. Esa es otra de las cosas en las que tendría que pensar. De nuevo, nunca parece encontrar el momento adecuado. Mientras toma su chaqueta y cierra la estación del Sheriff, piensa en la cena y en Henry y en una taza de chocolate caliente… pero en nada más.

Al llegar al auto, sin embargo, se detiene en seco. Tiene que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de que no está soñando, porque por un momento cree que se ha quedado dormirda en su escritorio entre viejas denuncias y reportes del tránsito. Se convence de que lo que está viendo es real cuando, al apoyarse en el viejo Beetle amarillo para no caerse al piso, el animal se pone de pie. Emma lo reconoce. Reconoce el pelaje blanco y gris del lobo, sus ojos desiguales (uno rojo como la sangre, el otro negro azabache) sus brillantes dientes. Es el lobo de Graham. Está tan asustada que no puede moverse, y el animal no intenta hacer mucho más. La está mirando directamente a los ojos. Emma cree que se está volviendo loca… porque podría jurar que lo ve sonreír. ¿Ha estado esperando por ella todo el día, tendido junto al auto? Eso parece. Emma se compone, tomando aire, y parándose con firmeza.

- Vete.- le pide, sin seguridad, y el animal no se mueve ni un centímetro. Emma no sabe que hacer. No puede subirse al auto, el animal está apoyado contra al puerta, impidiéndoselo. Ha dejado su arma en el cajón del escritorio. Está pensando en otra alternativa cuando vuelve a mirar al lobo a los ojos… y la voz de Graham le viene a la mente. "Sólo debo seguir al lobo", había dicho él, convencido, antes de morir. Emma había pensando en eso antes, en la muerte de Graham. A estas alturas estaba segura de que Regina lo había matado. No sabía como ni porqué, pero aquél presentimiento había aflorado desde que la maldición se había roto. Emma suspiró, dejando que esa idea la envuelva. Graham le había jurado que ese lobo lo guiaría adonde él debía estar.

- ¿Quieres que te siga? ¿eso es lo que quieres?- le pregunta, sin siquiera sentirse estúpida por estar hablándole a un animal. El lobo se pone de pie y se acerca a ella, su frío hocico rozándole las puntas de los dedos. Emma extiende su mano para rozárle el pelaje, y una sensación eléctrica le recorre el cuerpo.

- "_Esta poción es la más poderosa de todas_."- dice la voz del señor Gold, su recuerdo tan nítido como el cielo del atardecer.- "Hecha con los cabellos de tus padres. Amor verdadero."- Emma abre los ojos para encontrarse con que el lobo se ha alejado y la espera, sus ojos brillando en la semioscuridad de la entrada del bosque que hay detrás del edificio. Y Emma lo sigue. Lo sigue con una fe ciega que ni siquiera siente propia. El animal camina a paso decidido entre los árboles, y por un buen rato el sonido de su jadeo y los pasos amortiguados de Emma es todo lo que se oye. Emma conoce este bosque. Lo ha visto decenas de veces. No importa donde empiecen sus sueños, siempre terminan en este bosque. Toman una curva, y otra. Suben una pequeña colina y saltan sobre las raíces de árboles que han estado allí desde antes que ellos, y seguirán viviendo cuando ellos no estén. Sus piernas se están cansando. Emma puede sentirlas acalambrándose. Pero no para de correr porque sabe que debe llegar la fondo de esto, al final del sendero, a ese final al que nunca llega en sus sueños. Casi como si el lobo pudiera oírla, se detiene de pronto, girándose para mirarla con sus misteriosos ojos. Emma se detiene a su lado para ver que han llegado a un pequeño claro, a un espacio vacío de árboles en el que la luz del sol del atardecer alcanza a penetrar. En el centro del claro, entre hojas caídas y piedras caladas por la lluvia, se encuentra un pozo de agua. Emma se acerca más, sus dedos rozando la superficie de piedra trabajada, y se anima a mirar hacia abajo. No hay nada. Nada visible. Pero Emma la siente, brotando sin cesar, adhiriéndose a las copas de los árboles, a la tierra, a su propia piel. No hay forma de negar la magia que envuelve a ese lugar. La invade aquel cosquilleo que ya conoce a la perfección, y Emma se deja llevar por el momento. De hecho, no tiene forma de evitarlo. Es como si aquél pozo fuera la batería que recarga las energías de la magia que ella misma posee. No es hasta que siente el hocico húmedo entre sus dedos de nuevo que Emma recuerda que no está sola.

- ¿Tú sabes que ocurrió aquí?- inquiere, mirándolo. El animal se acerca más, su pelo escurriéndose entre los dedos de Emma, y ella cierra los ojos, conciente de lo que va a ocurrir a continuación.

- "La magia más poderosa. Amor verdadero. Hecha de los cabellos de tus padres. Bastó con una sola gota."- vuelve a decir la voz del Sr. Gold.

- "Es por eso que son la Salvadora".- se oye decir a sí misma. La escena cambia.

- "Este pozo es parte de una leyenda"- explica August, mientras deja caer la cuba de agua a las profundidades del pozo.- "Se alimenta de un lago subterráneo. Dicen que sus aguas pueden traerte aquello que has perdido".

Emma abre los ojos, sintiendo como el peso de la verdad cae poco a poco sobre sus hombros. El lobo ha desaparecido, dejándola sola en el medio del bosque. Se deja caer en la tierra, llevándose las rodillas al pecho. La magia a su alrededor continúa brotando, siseando, haciéndola temblar de vez en vez.

Él lo planeó todo. Gold. O como sea que se llame. Emma piensa en el dragón estallando en mil pedazos, en la nube púrpura, en aquella nube que los envolvió después de que la vieja maldición se rompiera. Todos creyeron que era una consecuencia de la misma maldición… cuando en realidad se estaban enfrentando a algo totalmente nuevo. Emma teme por eso. Teme porque no sabe quién más, además de ella, posee el poder de esta nueva magia.

Más teme, sin embargo, cuando recuerda que aún le debe un favor al Sr. Gold.

El pavor que aquello le provoca es lo que la pone a caminar de regreso por el sendero, alejándose del pozo tan rápido como le es posible. Pero no de la magia.

Tiene el presentimiento de que nunca podrá alejarse de eso.

-oo-

_This is a gift, it comes with a price / Who is the lamb and who is the knife  
Midas is king and he holds me so tight /And turns me to gold in the sunlight  
Raise it up, raise it up /And in the spring I shed my skin  
And it blows away with the changing wind / __The waters turn from blue to __red__  
As towards the sky I offer it_

_This is a gift._

(Esto es un don, viene con un premio, / ¿quién es el cordero y quien el cuchillo?

Midas es el rey, y me agarra muy fuerte, / y me convierte en oro con la luz del sol.

Y en la primavera mudaré mi piel, / y se irá con los vientos cambiantes,

el agua se volverá en vez de azul roja, / mientras que al cielo se lo ofrezca.

Esto es un regalo.)

- ¡¿Adónde estabas?! ¡¿Sabes el susto que me he pegado?!- dice Blanca, prácticamente en un grito, abrazando a Emma en cuanto ella cruza la puerta. Emma ve a su padre al otro lado de la habitación sentado a la mesa, suspirando de alivio.- ¿Qué te ocurrió, porqué estás llena de tierra? ¿Estás lastimada, volviste a desmayarte?

- Déjala respirar, cariño.- pide James, poniéndose de pie y separando a su esposa de su hija. Emma se quita la chaqueta y deja las llaves en el pequeño cuenco que Blanca a puesto para eso.

- ¿Adónde está Henry?- inquiere, sentándose en una de las sillas. Le duele cada hueso de su cuerpo, en especial las piernas, pero no puede detenerse a pensar en eso ahora.

- Durmiendo. Emma… estás asustándome.- responde su madre, sentándose a su lado, limpiándole una de las pequeñas hojas de pino que Emma tiene en el cabello, mientras su padre le sirve un vaso de agua. Emma suspira.

- Será mejor que tu también te sientes.- le dice a su padre, y él obedece, el temor tan presente en su rostro como en el de su esposa.- Estos últimos días… he estado teniendo sueños, unos sueños extraños.- comienza, intentando ordenar las ideas en su mente.- No importa como empiecen estos sueños, siempre terminan igual: siempre termino por encontrarme perdida en el centro del bosque, siguiendo un sendero, despertándome antes de llegar al final.

- Es un mensaje.- dice su madre, con seguridad, haciendo que Emma se sienta estúpida por no haber confiado en ellos antes.

- Me lo suponía. De hecho… lo que pasó esta tarde no hizo más que confirmarlo.- continúa, tomando un poco más de coraje, dándole un trago al vaso.- Cuando salí de la oficina… un lobo me estaba esperando. Sentado, junto al auto.

- ¿Un lobo?- inquiere su padre, sin entender.

- El lobo de Graham…- murmura su madre, y Emma se sorprende.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Bueno, tu me contaste acerca de él. Cuando… Graham murió.- dice, con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que aquello le generara alguna molestia a su hija. Y Emma lo recuerda. Recuerda al breve charla que ella y Mary Margaret tuvieron cuando Graham murió. Recuerda como hablaron acerca de términos médicos y de aquellas visiones que Graham había estado teniendo, y de lo jóven que era. Recuerda que no hablaron acerca de ella, de cómo se sentía ella con todo eso, porque Mary conocía a Emma lo suficiente como para saber que ella no querría hablar de eso. Recuerda que, de todo modos, su amiga la había abrazado por un instante (no sabría decir por cuanto tiempo), dándole a Emma parte de aquel consuelo que necesitaba pero que no se atrevía a pedir.

- ¿Y porqué iría ese lobo a buscarte?- pregunta su padre. Emma intenta volver al tren de razonamiento, conciente de que se ha quedado en silencio por unos momentos. Su madre es la que responde, de nuevo.

- Ese lobo no es un lobo convencional. Es… de nuestro mundo.- le explica a su esposo.

- Me estaba esperando, yo lo supe al instante. Y lo seguí.- continuó ella. James tiene que contener una risita, y Emma frunce el ceño.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Que ese es el tipo de cosa imprudente y peligrosa que tu madre habría hecho.- explica él, con su media sonrisa.

- ¡Oh!, ¡resulta que ahora soy solo yo la imprudente de esta familia!- dice ella, ofendida, pero sonriendo también, como si le resultara imposible no contagiarse de la alegría de su esposo.

- En síntesis…- continúa Emma, haciendo caso omiso de toda la escena.- Me llevó por el bosque.

- Por el mismo sendero de tus sueños, ¿no?- agrega su madre.

- Exacto. Corrimos por un buen rato hasta que llegamos adonde debía ir. A un claro, para ser más exacta.

- ¿Y qué encontrarte?

- Respuestas.- dice ella, poniéndose de pie y apoyándose en la barra de la cocina.- Cuando Henry estuvo… enfermo, Regina me convenció de ir a hablar con Gold para buscarle una cura. Una cura mágica. Y Gold nos juró que la tenía. Y que yo era la única capaz de conseguirla.

- ¿Una cura que no fuera un beso de amor verdadero?- pregunta su padre.

- Amor verdadero sí… pero no en forma de beso. De poción. Una poción de Amor Verdadero que él había hecho con los cabellos de ustedes y que había escondido… en un dragón.- explicó. Su madre se llevó una mano a sus cortos cabellos, y James se puso de pie.

- Él no. Yo la escondí. Yo puse ese huevo en el interior de Maléfica.- dice él. Emma contempla esa idea por un momento. No lo sabía. Su padre parece orgulloso, pero Emma tiene la impresión de que no tiene que ver con su propia hazaña, si no con la de su hija. Ella siente como ese simple hecho hace que la magia dentro de ella comience a brotar.

- Gold me quitó la poción antes de que pudiera dársela a Henry. Se la llevó. Él dijo que aquella era la magia más poderosa de todas, una magia capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.- continúa.- El lobo me llevó hoy a un pozo de agua, al pozo del claro del bosque, aquél que según la leyenda te devuelve aquello que has perdido. Y ahí lo vi. Él me lo mostró, me mostró aquello que yo ya sabía pero que no sabía ver.- dice ella, con un entusiasmo rayano en el temor que no ha sentido nunca en su vida.- La nube púrpura, aquella nube que nos envolvió en cuanto la maldición se rompió… no tenía nada que ver con la vieja maldición. Todo este tiempo creímos que era una consecuencia, pero no lo era. Es una magia nueva. Totalmente nueva. Gold debe de haber vertido la poción de Amor Verdadero en el pozo, haciendo que la magia volviera. Haciendo aparecer la magia en este mundo.- finaliza, agitada, como si el peso de sus propias palabras le apretara el pecho. Su padre y su madre se miran por un segundo, y entonces… sonríen. Emma no lo entiende. No ve adónde está la gracia.

- Emma… ¡estamos salvados!- dice su madre, poniéndose de pie y tomándola de las mejillas.

- ¡Es por eso que Regina no ha aparecido aún! ¡Es por eso que Gold se mantiene lejos! Ellos te temen…- comienza James, acercándose a su esposa y a su hija, y Emma ve un brillo en sus ojos que nunca hha visto antes.

- ¡Pero ellos también tienen magia!- exclama ella, aún sin entender.

- ¡No en este mundo! Piénsalo Emma… -dice su madre, sus ojos también brillando, y Emma se permite nadar en ellos un momento, buscando aquél consuelo, aquél confort que sólo encuentra allí.- Esta magia está hecha puramente de Amor Verdadero. ¡Es más que eso aún! Está hecha de nuestro amor, del que tu padre y yo tenemos…

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Que yo conozco sólo una cosa, una persona, además de esta magia… que está hecha íntegramente de ese amor…- dice su madre, ahora en un susurro, como si estuviera contándole un secreto.- Tú, Emma. Y sólo tú.

Su padre sonríe. Su madre sonríe. Entonces Emma lo entiende. Entiende porqué sólo ella brilla, sólo ella posee esta magia, sólo ella (a veces) la controla. Lo entiende a la perfección.

- Aún le debo un favor…- murmura, inconcientemente, mirando al vacío. Su padre cierra los ojos, como si entendiera al instante.

- No… eso no… eso fue hace siglos… él no…- comienza su madre, pero los tres saben que no hay forma de escapar.

Toda magia tiene su precio, dijo él una vez. Emma lo oyó, y a juzgar por los rostros sombríos de sus padres, ellos también lo saben.

Los brazos de su madre la abrazan con tanta fuerza entonces que cualquiera creería que Emma corre peligro de que alguien abra la puerta y se la lleve en cualquier momento.

Ella teme, por un segundo, que eso sea exactamente lo que vaya a ocurrir.

Porque toda magia tiene un precio. Y Emma tiene la magia… y también tiene la deuda.

-oo-

_This is a gift, it comes with a price  
Who is the lamb and who is the knife  
Midas is king and he holds me so tight  
And turns me to gold in the sunlight_

_AN: Bueno, ¿cómo están? Lamento haberme demorado tanto para publicar este cuarto capítulo, pero he comenzando con las clases en la Universidad de nuevo y se me complicaba encontrar el tiempo para escribirlo. Como siempre, espero que disfrutaran tanto de leerlo como yo de escribirlo. Gracias infinitas por las Reviews y los Mensajes, nunca duden en contactarme si tienen alguna duda sobre este fic o sobre la serie en general. ¡Nos vemos en próximos capítulos! ¡Gracias!_


	5. Después de la Tormenta

Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time" no me pretenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de ABC y Kitsis&Horowits.

La canción sobre la que está basado este capítulo es "After the Storm" de Mumford and Suns.

-oo-

**Capítulo 5.**

**Después de la tormenta.**

_And after the storm,  
I run and run as the rains come  
And I look up, I look up,  
on my knees and out of luck,  
I look up._

_(Y después de la tormenta_

_Yo corro y corro mientras la lluvia llega_

_Y miro arriba, miro arriba_

_De rodillas y sin suerte,_

_Miro arriba)_

Aún sueña con ese día. Con el ruido ensordecedor de la batalla, de la maldición penetrando los muros del castillo, del viento golpeando en las ventanas… de Blanca llorando a su lado y Emma llorando a la par. Aún ve su rostro bañado en lágrimas pidiéndole, rogándole que se lleve a su hija lejos, a quién sabe donde, dándole su única… su mejor oportunidad. Y aún duele. Duelen los golpes. Duelen los cortes. Duele oír gritos a diestra y siniestra y no saber de quién son. Duele la incertidumbre de correr por los pasillos entre su cuarto y el cuatro de su hija y ver como aquél hogar que Blanca había construido con tanto amor, con tantas esperanzas, se cae a pedazos a su alrededor.

Aún sueña, sobretodo, con el peso vivo y delicado de su hija entre sus brazos. Con la calidez de aquel bulto de mantas y pequeños dedos. Con sus asustados ojos, grandes y verdes, que no lloran ya. Porque Emma no lloró aquella noche. No cuando él la tomó en brazos. No cuándo la protegió de los guardias. No cuando la puso en el ropero. Emma, su hija, acababa de nacer en un mundo lleno de incertidumbres, de dolor, de miedos… pero no lloraba.

A veces sueña con aquel beso que le dio en la frente. Aún recuerda el perfume a lilas (aquél que Blanca había elegido) y a nueva vida que emanaba de su hija. Aún recuerda su plegaria. Aún recuerda las últimas palabras que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-"_Encuéntranos_"- murmuró, enviándola lejos, bajo la protección de una manta y un millón de esperanzas. Y allí murió. Allí se dejó morir, con una sonrisa en el rostro, con la certeza de que Emma volvería, buscaría a su madre y la salvaría, y (al menos ellas dos) serían felices de nuevo. Y James moriría por ellas un millón de veces más. Su vida es un precio que siempre estará dispuesto a pagar.

Él aún sueña con eso. Noches si, noches no. Pero entonces siente la mano de Blanca acariciando su frente, y esa mano es más real, más fuerte que cualquiera de sus pesadillas.

- Encantador…- susurra ella, su voz apenas un respiro cálido, húmedo, contra su oído. Y él abre los ojos. Despierta en su nueva vida. Su cabello es más corto, pero sus ojos son igual de brillantes. Y aquello le produce tanta, tanta alegría que James no puede evitar atraerla hacia su cuerpo, recostándola en su pecho, soltando un suspiro que no sabe desde cuando ha estado conteniendo (tal vez desde aquella vez, años atrás, en que creyó que respiraba por última vez). Ella suelta una risita, acomodándose en sus brazos, besándolo en la mejilla.

- Buen día.- dice, y su voz suena como una alegre cancioncita.

- Buen día…- responde él, besándole le frente, la punta de la nariz, la palma de su mano, antes de besarla en los labios. Blanca no opone resistencia. Nunca lo ha hecho (exceptuando en aquél tiempo en que ella no lo recordaba. Y James no quiere recordar esos tiempos). La tela de su pijama es tan suave, tan de ella, y su corto cabello se escapa entre sus dedos por mucho que él quiera agarrarlo. Está por rodarla en la cama para quedar encima de ella cuando oye un ruido estruendoso proveniente de la cocina.

- ¡Mierda!- se escucha la voz de Emma, contenida y en un susurro, pero cargada de ira. Ambos sueltan una risita.

- Debería ir a revisar que tu hija no esté quemando la cocina…- dice Blanca, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose el pijama. James frunce el ceño.

- Oh, y resulta que ahora es solamente mi hija, ¿no?- responde, fingiendo enfado.

- Sus habilidades culinarias son todas tuyas, Encantador…- explica su esposa, antes de retirarse. Él se pone de pie después de unos segundos, quitándose los últimos rastros de sueño, y adentrándose en la cocina. Definitivamente Emma ha quemado algo, pero a simple vista parecería no ser gran cosa. De todas formas, a juzgar por la discusión que ella y su madre están sosteniendo, uno creería que Emma acaba de incendiar el Hospital de Storybrooke.

- No, es tu culpa. Te fuiste y me dejaste sola y sabes que yo no puedo con estas cosas…

- Cariño, si te dejé sola es porque se que puedes con un par de panqueques…

- Bueno, ¡esta roca negra prueba lo contrario!

- Sabes, si te tuvieras la mitad de la fe que yo te tengo, las cosas te saldrían, es sólo una cuestión de actitud…

- No, es una cuestión de aptitud. Y esto ha probado una vez mas que no soy apta para este tipo de tareas…

- Tu padre se comerá estos panqueques de todas formas. ¿O no?- pregunta Blanca, echándole una mirada. Hasta entonces, James había pasado desapercibido, y ahora de un momento a otro se encuentra a sí mismo en el ojo de la tormenta.

- Por supuesto.- responde, sin dudar. Blanca sonríe, alzándole las cejas a Emma.

- Que vaya a comerlos no quiere decir que vayan a gustarle…- murmura ella, entre vencida y molesta, volteándose para darles la espalda. Por un segundo, James cree que Blanca va a perder la paciencia, pero termina por suceder todo lo contrario. Su mujer toma a Emma de los hombros y le murmura algo en el oído que James no alcanza a oír, pero que hace sonreír a su hija (a medias, pero una sonrisa la fin). Y así como la discusión empezó, así también termina. Justo cuando Henry aparece, con la marca de las sábanas en sus mejillas y el cabello revuelto.

- Buen día.- le dice a su nieto, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. El niño obedece, frotándose los ojos con energía, intentando mantenerse despierto.

- ¿Qué hay para desayunar?- inquiere, entre bostezos.

- Buen día para ti también.- dice Emma con una sonrisa, acomodándole el cabello. Inmediatamente, Blanca le da un vaso de leche, uno de jugo de naranjas, y pone una generosa pila de panqueques en el medio de la mesa. James puede distinguir a la perfección cuáles son los que ha hecho su esposa y cuáles los que hizo su hija. Sin dudarlo dos veces, toma un par de los más negros y desprolijos de todos.

- Están buenos…- miente, tragando con un poco de dificultad el primer bocado. Emma lo mira por un segundo con desconfianza, como si estuviera midiéndolo, y termina por sonreír y soltar un suspiro.

- ¿Vamos a ir al bosque a practicar con el arco y la flecha esta tarde?- inquiere Henry, ya totalmente despierto, mientras Blanca cierra la puerta del apartamento y los cuatro bajan las escaleras.

- No, no puedo hoy. La camioneta se rompió ayer.- se lamenta él, abrazándolo por los hombros. La decepción de Henry es evidente.

- ¿Qué le pasó?- pregunta Emma, una vez que han llegado abajo, señalando a la camioneta estacionada en la acera. James se frunce de hombros.

- Se detuvo ayer a tres cuadras de aquí. Tuve que empujarla.

- Esto con los caballos no ocurre, ¿no?- bromea Blanca, besándolo en la mejilla antes de meterse en su auto, con Henry en el asiento del acompañante.

- ¿No llamaste al taller?- vuelve a preguntar Emma.

- Si debo llevarla mañana…- responde él. Emma se acerca al vehículo, mirándolo con detenimiento.

- Dame las llaves.- pide. Él obedece, entregándole el juego de llaves que, por costumbre, lleva en el bolsillo. Emma intenta encender la camioneta un par de veces, sin éxito, antes de bajarse y abrir el capó, revelando el motor.

- Es la batería.- responde, segura. James no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Y, ¿desde cuando sabes tanto de autos?- inquiere, sorprendido. Emma alza las cejas.

- Llevo conduciendo aquella chatarra por doce años. Terminas por aprender un par de cosas.- explica, señalando el pequeño auto amarillo con un movimiento de cabeza. Emma examina el motor por unos segundos, su ceño fruncido en concentración.- Yo podría… no.- dice, después de unos momentos.

- ¿Podrías qué?- inquiere James, sin entender. Emma parece incómoda de pronto.

- Tu sabes… _arreglarlo_.- responde ella, enfatizando sus palabras, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pero sin perder el tono incómodo. Sólo entonces James entiende. No puede evitar la sonrisa que se le forma en los labios.

- Hazlo.- adhiere.

- ¿Estás seguro? Porque podría… no sé, romperlo…

- No, no lo harás. Confío en ti.- responde él, seguro, dándole un apretón en el hombro. Los ojos de Emma se iluminan por un segundo, y también sonríe… y James tiene que contener el impulso de decirle lo bonita que luce, porque sabe que ella no aprecia del todo ese tipo de cosas.

- Está bien.- murmura ella, dando el tema por terminado, y sacudiendo las manos antes de meterse en las profundidades del motor de la camioneta. James la ve cerrar los ojos, concentrada, y entonces… su piel empieza a brillar. Y no importa que ya lo haya visto antes o un millón de veces, James no puede evitar el escalofrío que le recorre el cuerpo al ver a Emma en esa forma, cuando ella y la luz del sol parecen ser solo una. Hay un chispazo, una descarga, y la incandescencia de su hija se apaga con la misma facilidad con la que se encendió.

- Bueno… inténtalo ahora.- le dice con soltura, como si acabara de ajustar un simple tornillo con una tenaza. James sólo asiente, porque aún está demasiado impresionado como para hacer otra cosa. Le da encendido a la camioneta… y el motor comienza a rugir como si nada. Emma sonríe, conforme, cierra el capó y se limpia las manos en sus jeans.

- Gracias…- murmura James.

- De nada. ¿Te veo más tarde? Tenemos ese almuerzo.- dice ella, tomando las cosas que dejó en el interior de la camioneta y jugando con las llaves de su auto.

- Sí, el almuerzo, sí. Con Gruñón y Roja, a las doce, en lo de la abuelita. No olvides llevar…

- Los mapas, lo sé. Nos vemos.- finaliza ella, sonriéndole antes de girarse sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su auto.

- ¿Emma?- la llama él, acercándose a su hija. Antes de que ella diga nada, la abraza por los hombros y le da un beso en la frente.

- Gracias.- repite. Ella solo asiente, con una sonrisa tan similar a la de su madre que James cree que el corazón se le ha parado.

- Te encuentro allí.- grita ella, antes de poner en marcha el auto, y James la ve partir, mientras una especie de melancolía lo embarga, le aprieta el pecho, en cuanto piensa en no verla por un par de horas.

Porque James aún recuerda como se sentía tener a aquél bebé indefenso en sus brazos… pero, si le preguntan, abrazar a su hija ahora es un millón de veces mejor.

-oo-

_Night has always pushed up day  
You must know life to see decay  
But I won't rot, I won't rot  
Not this mind and not this heart,  
I won't rot._

_La noche siempre a traído al día_

_Necesitas conocer la vida para ver la decadencia_

_Pero yo no cederé, no cederé_

_No esta mente y no este corazón,_

_No cederé._

Él es un héroe. Hijo de una heroína. Nieto de héroes. De valientes, de guerreros, de justos. Él fue un profeta. Y él fue un loco. Eso es difícil de olvidar para un niño como Henry.

Él no es rencoroso. No puede y no quiere serlo. Por muy pequeño que sea, Henry aún así puede distinguir entre las cosas buenas y malas, y sabe que el rencor es una de las peores. El rencor transformó a su madre en lo que es. Y si hay algo que Henry no quiere ser nunca es como su madre.

Aún la considera su madre, sin embargo. No ha sabido nada de ella, pero aún así Henry la considera su madre. Y una parte de él la entiende. Sólo ahora, cuando ama mucho, entiende cuán duro puede ser perder a quién se ama. Él no sabe qué sería capaz de hacer si alguien lastima a Emma, o a sus abuelos. No mucho, porque es un niño. Pero los niños, tarde o temprano, crecen. Y Henry está creciendo. A la fuerza, a veces. Él lo nota.

Antes de que todo ocurriera, cuando las personas de ese pueblo eran para él simples maestras y camareras, psiquiatras y madres, Henry se sentía solo. Moría por ser amigo de los otros niños, por jugar con ellos, por ser parte de sus grupos. Pero todos temían tanto a Regina que ni siquiera se atrevían a hablar con él. Los niños no le hablaban, y los adultos lo trataban bien sólo por ser el hijo de la Alcaldesa, y no por ser el pequeño Henry. Todos exceptuando, claro, a Mary Margaret Blanchard.

Así que Henry tenía una madre que se preocupaba demasiado por cosas que no importaban en lo más mínimo, una casa enorme que no podía compartir con amigos, y muchos juguetes con los que apenas jugaba. Y entonces tuvo un libro.

Henry aún recuerda la primera vez que lo leyó, entre las sábanas de su cama, con su pequeña linterna de Iron Man. Recuerda la pequeña cartita que la Señorita Blanchard le dejó entre las primeras páginas. Recuerda que se quedó dormido abrazando el libro y la carta con fuerzas. Y soñó con Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Encantador y un bosque inmenso, lleno de aventuras. Cuando se despertó, Henry ya no se sentía más solo. Ahora, Henry tenía un par ideas, un sueño, una esperanza, que lo acompañaban a todos lados.

El resto es historia conocida. Una larga y tediosa historia, pero con un final feliz. O con muchos finales, algunos mas felices, otros menos.

- ¿Alguien sabe qué fueron las "Guerras de los Ogros"?- pregunta su abuela a la clase, escribiendo la pregunta en el pizarrón con su prolija, curvada y perfecta letra. Se voltea para mirarlo por un segundo, y Henry le sonríe. Él sabe qué fueron, adónde ocurrieron, en qué tiempo, y quienes fueron los ganadores. Pero sabe también que debe dejar que otro conteste. Es parte de un trato que tienen con la abuela. Y él nunca en su vida rompería un trato con su abuela.

Tarde o temprano otro niño contesta, y la clase sigue, y Henry sabe que tendrá alguna recompensa por haber mantenido su palabra. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que suena la campana del almuerzo, y de nuevo Henry entiende cuánto han cambiado las cosas, porque todos los niños de agolpan a su alrededor.

- ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo, Henry? Podemos mirar mis figuritas…

- ¡No, almuerza conmigo! Tengo unas espadas de madera…

- ¡Almorzará conmigo! Yo traje un chocolate para ti, Henry…

- De hecho…- dice su abuela, apareciéndose entre la multitud, y esta se abre a su alrededor, dándole lugar (es la Reina, después de todo);- Henry hoy almorzará conmigo.- dictamina, tomando a su nieto por los hombros y sonriéndole al resto de los alumnos. Henry cree que nunca la ha visto más bonita que en ese momento.

- No tenías que hacer eso, yo puedo con esos niños…- le dice él, mientras caminan por el pasillo hacia el jardín de la escuela.

- Seguro que puedes, pero no es por eso que te saqué de ahí.- explica ella con una media sonrisa, buscando las llaves de su auto en su cartera. Henry sonríe brillantemente.

- ¿Adónde vamos?- inquiere, entusiasmado, sentándose en el asiento del acompañante. Su abuela parece igual de entusiasmada que él, de hecho.

- ¡Oh, eso no puedo decírtelo! ¿Estás dispuesto a perderte tu clase de gimnasia, no?- bromea, encendiendo el auto.

- ¡Claro que si!- contesta él sin dudar, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

- Bien, mejor así.- dice Blanca, dando el tema por terminado. Henry se queda en silencio entonces, preguntándose hacia adonde puede estar dirigiéndose.- ¿Henry… puedo preguntarte algo?- dice su abuela después de un rato, con un tono precavido.

- Claro.

- Los otros niños… ¿no te molestan, no?- pregunta. Henry tiene que meditar su respuesta por un segundo.

- No. No, no me molestan.- responde, con sinceridad. Sin embargo, a Blanca no parece convencerla esa respuesta.

- Cariño… sabes que no tienes que mentirme, ¿no?- murmura, deteniendo el auto. Él no entiende a qué se refiere. Él no le está mintiendo. Nunca le mentiría. Ella suspira.- Mira Henry… se que las cosas han cambiado mucho últimamente, sobretodo para ti. No olvides que yo se… yo se como te trataban esos niños antes. Se lo que decían a tus espaldas. Sé que estabas solo. Y entiendo que ahora que todo ha cambiado tal vez… tal vez puede que te moleste que, de pronto, todos quieran ser tus amigos. Créeme, lo entiendo. Tampoco fue fácil para mi crecer siendo la hija del Rey.- finaliza, con voz dulce, acomodándole el cuello de su remera polo. Henry se siente muy triste de repente, como si su abuela hubiera encontrado algo adentro de él que él no sabía que tenía (o que se negaba a ver).

- Yo sólo… no estoy acostumbrado a tener amigos. Estoy acostumbrado a estar solo.- dice, sin mirarla, porque de pronto tiene que contener las lágrimas que le vienen a los ojos. Blanca lo toma de las mejillas, obligándolo a mirarla.

- Mira Henry… puede que muchos de esos niños hayan sido malos. Puede que muchos quieran ser tus amigos porque… porque nos salvaste a todos. Pero estoy segura de que debe haber alguien entre todos esos que quiere ser tu amigo porque conocen al verdadero Henry, al Henry que yo conozco. Al que yo quiero. No dejes que el árbol te impida ver el bosque.- dice ella, sonriéndole, como dándole coraje. Y Henry se siente mejor.

- Tal vez tienes razón…- dice él. Su abuela suelta una carcajada, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

- ¿Tal vez? ¿Cómo que tal vez?- bromea, bajándose del auto. Henry la imita. Hasta entonces, ha estado tan concentrado en la conversación que ha olvidado por completo su sorpresa.- Bien… cierra los ojos.- le ordena Blanca, y él obedece. Ella lo toma por los hombros, guiándolo entre los árboles. Después de un buen rato, le da un apretón.- Y… ábrelos.- dice. Henry vuelve a obedecer.

- ¡Sorpresa!- alguien grita. Henry no sabría decir quién, porque hay tanta gente a su alrededor que por un minuto lo confunden un poco. Entonces Henry ve a su madre, quién le sonríe, sentada en la baranda del viejo castillo de madera que un tiempo atrás Regina derribó.

- ¡Mi castillo!- grita él, emocionado, corriendo hacia ella.

- ¿Te gusta?- dice Emma, abrazándolo por los hombros.

- ¡Es genial!- responde él. Lo han reconstruido por completo, de hecho, le han agregado una buena parte a un costado. Ahora tiene casi el doble de tamaño, y está pintado de blanco, rojo y azul, con banderines en las puntas de las torres y hasta un pequeño periscopio que mira hacia el.

- Es el emblema de nuestra casa.- le explica su abuelo, señalándole los banderines que ondean al viento.

- Yo los hice.- dice la Abuelita, inflando su pecho de orgullo. Sólo entonces, Henry mira al resto. Están Roja y los enanos, Archie y Gepetto, y Hansel y Gretel y mucha gente más de la que Henry sólo reconoce sus rostros.

- Pero… ¿porqué?- le pregunta a su madre. Ella lo mira extrañada, como si Henry acabara de preguntarle la simpleza más grande del mundo.

- Porque te lo mereces.- responde ella, con una sonrisa. Y Henry la abraza con fuerzas, y la siente reír contra su cuerpo, siente sus brazos abrazándolo, la siente infinita, cálida, hermosa como ninguna.

- Gracias, mamá.- le murmura, esperando que ella llegue a oírlo, esperando que ella entienda que no le agradece sólo por esto, si no por todo lo que ella le ha dado desde que regresó a su vida. Emma lo abraza con mas fuerzas.

- No, Henry. Gracias a ti.- responde, en el mismo tono, besándolo en la coronilla, acariciándole el cabello, y Henry tiene la impresión de que están hablando de lo mismo.

Eventualmente, Henry se suelta de los brazos de su madre para hablar con el resto, para jugar con los otros niños, para comer un pedazo de pastel y disfrutar de su castillo.

Y cuando se acuesta esa noche, antes de dormirse, cierra con fuerzas los ojos y agradece. No sabe a quien, pero lo hace de todas formas.

Agradece por su abuelo, que le enseñó a usar una espada y montar un caballo y a ser un caballero, un hombre.

Agradece por su abuela, que le enseñó las tablas de multiplicar y a compartir, y le enseñó a tener sueños, esperanzas, a creer en lo imposible.

Agradece por su madre, que le enseñó a tener paciencia, a ser un héroe, a amar sin esperar nada a cambio.

Agradece, sobre todo, nunca haber perdido la fuerza. Después de todo, fue un poco esa fuerza lo que los reunió a todos de nuevo.

Aquella noche sueña con un caballero de capa y espada, que corre por el bosque rescatando doncellas, batiéndose a duelo con oscuros demonios, peleando con dragones. Un caballero que hace lo que sea, porque tiene algo por lo que luchar. El caballero que sueña ser algún día.

Una parte de él nunca se despierta de ese sueño.

-oo-  
_  
And I took you by the hand  
And we stood tall,  
And remembered our own land,  
What we lived for._

And there will come a time,  
you'll see, with no more tears.  
And love will not break your heart,  
but dismiss your fears.  
Get over your hill and see  
what you find there,  
With grace in your heart  
and flowers in your hair.

_(Y te tomé de la mano_

_Y nos mantuvimos de pie_

_Recordando nuestra tierra _

_Y para que vivimos_

_Y vendrá un tiempo,_

_Tu verás, sin más lágrimas_

_Y el amor no romperá tu corazón_

_Pero si eliminará tus miedos._

_Sube la colina y mira_

_Lo que encontrarás alli,_

_Con gracia en tu corazón_

_Y flores en tu pelo)._

Mary Margaret Blanchard solía vivir en un mundo en donde la felicidad era un concepto vago, abstracto, fuera de su alcance. No, era peor que eso. Mary Margaret creía que era feliz. La pobre ingenua no tenía idea alguna de la vida miserable que llevaba y, menos aún, de la que estaba destinada a tener.

Blanca piensa en ella como en una hermana pequeña, perdida, más que en una parte de sí misma. Ella y Mary Margaret no tienen nada en común… excepto por una cosa: sus deseos (a veces dolorosos, insoportables) de tener una familia. Ese deseo, esa urgencia, era demasiado enorme como para ser desarraigado de ella, por muy poderosa que fuera la maldición. Podía quitarle a su familia… pero no el amor que ella sentía por cada uno de ellos.

- ¿Estás lista?- inquiere James, sacándola del tren de sus pensamientos. Apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y usando un traje gris oscuro, se ve mas encantador que nunca.

- Sí, dame cinco minutos.- dice, poniéndose de pie para darle un beso breve en los labios. Él se mira al espejo por un segundo, arreglándose la corbata, antes de salir de la habitación. Se están preparando para el primer Baile de Navidad de Storybrooke. De donde ellos vienen, el Baile de Navidad solía ser una tradición. El padre de Blanca solía organizarlo todos los años, abriendo al pueblo las puertas del palacio y sirviendo un banquete a todos, mientras tocaba una banda que invitaba a todos a bailar. Blanca amaba los Bailes de Navidad, amaba el gran salón adornado con gigantescos árboles navideños iluminados por las hadas, amaba el sonido de la multitud festejando, celebrando, riendo. Llenaban el castillo de aquella chispa, de esa vida que parecía haberse ido cuando su madre había muerto. Así que, en cuanto el resto de los problemas fueron solucionados, Blanca no dudó en proponerles a los integrantes del Concejo Real la idea de realizar el primer Baile de Navidad en Storybrooke.

- ¿Mamá… estás ocupada?- inquiere Emma, golpeando el umbral de la puerta. Blanca sonríe. No importa cuántas veces Emma la llame así, cada vez es como la primera. Y Blanca ama el hecho de que Emma la llama así cuando están solas, como si fuera su pequeño secreto.

- No, no lo estoy. ¿Necesitas ayuda?- responde ella, terminando de ponerse los zapatos. Sólo entonces la mira de verdad. Emma lleva un vestido azul a la rodilla, sin muchos adornos, pero que le queda a la perfección. Se nota que no está del todo cómoda con eso, que está más acostumbrada a los jeans ajustados y las camisas cazadoras, pero Blanca cree que tal vez sólo ella notaría una cosa como esa.

- ¿Puedes hacer algo con mi cabello?- pregunta, cruzándose de brazos. Blanca asiente.

- Sí, siéntate aquí.- le ordena, señalándole la cama. Ella obedece en silencio. Blanca busca entre sus cosas un pequeño prendedor brillante de flores que guarda en su joyero, y examina el cabello largo y rizado de su hija, considerando las opciones.- ¿Quieres algo en particular?

- No, lo que tu quieras.- responde Emma, frunciéndose de hombros. Blanca pone manos a la obra. Emma se mira a si misma en el reflejo del espejo que tiene enfrente, y Blanca sabe que hay algo que está dándole vueltas en la cabeza.- ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?- pregunta, en un susurro, mientras trenza parte del cabello de su hija. Ella suspira.

- Yo no… no sé cuál es el protocolo para estas cosas. No se que se espera de mi.- explica ella, en el mismo tono. Blanca sonríe.

- Cariño, no creo que haya protocolo alguno. Hace mucho que dejamos ese lugar. Piensa en esta noche como… una fiesta entre amigos en un día cualquiera.- explica ella.

- Excepto que no es un día cualquiera, es Navidad. Nuestra primera Navidad.- la corrige Emma, con una media sonrisa. Blanca nota entonces que aquel tono triste, melancólico, que solía empañar ese tipo de conversaciones con Emma ha desaparecido. Eso la reconforta. Le alegra saber que su hija ha comenzado a sanar, que ya no vive tanto en aquel pasado doloroso en el que no estaban juntos. Y le alegra porque, a su manera, Blanca también está aprendiendo a hacer eso.

- La primera de muchas.- agrega, dándole un golpecito en el hombro para anunciarle que ha terminado con su trabajo. Emma se pone de pie, acercándose al espejo, seguida de cerca por su madre.

- Bueno… eres una artista.- le dice, con una risita, cuando ve el trabajo terminado. No es nada complicado ni pomposo, como Emma misma. No es mas que una pequeña trenza, casi como una bincha, sostenida por el prendedor de flores en un costado.

- Te ves hermosa.- murmura Blanca, intentando contener las lágrimas. Emma sonríe.

- Tu también.- contesta ella, mirando a su madre a través del reflejo del espejo. Blanca lleva un vestido de encaje color dorado, algo que una Reina sin trono usaría. Así, al lado de su hija, con sus rostros sonrientes en el espejo, no parecen más que hermanas.

- Gracias. Y ahora salgamos de aquí y vamos a darle un ataque a tu padre.- bromea ella, tomando la pequeña cartera que cuelga del perchero. James está enseñándole a Henry a anudarse la corbata.

- Si tu crees que esto es feo, deberías ver lo que me hacían usar a mi en los viejos bailes del castillo.- le dice a su nieto, con una media sonrisa, mientras termina de acomodarle el cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Están listos?- pregunta Emma, buscando su abrigo. Sólo entonces James la mira, y Blanca está segura de que su esposo ha perdido el habla.

- Emma… estás hermosa.- dice, casi sin voz, poniéndose de pie y limpiando las rodillas de su pantalón. Emma suelta una risita nerviosa, mientras le entrega su abrigo.

- Creo que es genético.- bromea ella, saliendo por la puerta seguida por Henry. James se gira entonces, tendiéndole una mano a su esposa.

- Tu también te ves fantástica.- murmura, besándola en la mejilla. Blanca sonríe.

- Tu no luces tan mal, Encantador.

- ¿Y que hay de mi?- inquiere Henry, acomodándose la corbata.

- ¡Oh, tu eres el más hermoso de todos!- le responde su madre, tomándolo por los hombros y dándole una sacudida.

Bailan toda la noche. Emma intenta bailar una pieza tradicional con su padre, pero termina por darse por vencida al tercer paso. Blanca se acerca a la orquesta y les pide una canción más lenta. Cuando los primeros acordes de "The way you look tonight" empiezan a sonar, Emma vuelve a tomar a su padre de la mano y se acomoda un poco entre sus brazos, marcándole el ritmo. Blanca los mira de lejos, mientras baila con Henry, y no se le escapa la sonrisa que su marido le dedica de pasada. En cuanto el ritmo cambia, Encantador la busca entre la multitud.

- ¿Tu les pediste esa canción?- inquiere él, sujetándola con fuerzas contra su cuerpo. Ella sonríe.

- Feliz Navidad, Encantador.- le murmura, acomodándose entre sus brazos, dejándose llevar por él.

Y a pesar de que las luces de este baile son solo eléctricas, los árboles son tan enormes, y el salón de la escuela no puede siquiera compararse con el Gran Salón del castillo… a Blanca le parece que allí, bailando en los brazos de su esposo, está viviendo la noche más mágica de todas.

-oo-

A la mañana siguiente, se reúnen en sus pijamas junto al pequeño árbol que hay instalado en el living a tomar chocolate caliente y abrir los regalos. La mayoría son para Henry, de hecho. James le regala a Emma un collar con un cisne de cristal colgando de él, y otro a Blanca con un corazón. Emma les regala una foto de ellos cuatro para colgar sobre la chimenea, además de otras chucherías. Ella y Emma se sientan en el sillón, mientras James y Henry arman un rompecabezas enorme sobre la alfombra. Y mientras más sonríen su esposo y su nieto, mientras más se acerca Emma a ella, colocando su cabeza en su hombro, dejándose abrazar, más se convence Blanca de que no deberían regalarle nada por los próximos cien años.

Todo lo que ella quiere tener, todo lo que ella ama, cabe en el pequeño sillón del living, y en la alfombra a sus pies.

_-oo-_  
_  
And now I cling to what I knew  
I saw exactly what was true  
But oh no more.  
That's why I hold,  
That's why I hold with all I have.  
That's why I hold._

And there will come a time,  
you'll see, with no more tears.  
And love will not break your heart,  
but dismiss your fears.  
Get over your hill and see  
what you find there,  
With grace in your heart  
and flowers in your hair.

_(Y ahora me aferro a lo que supe_

_Vi exactamente aquello que era verdadero_

_Asi que no mas._

_Por eso me aferro_

_Por eso es que me aferro con todo lo que tengo_

_Por eso es que me aferro._

_Y vendrá un tiempo,_

_Tu verás, sin más lágrimas_

_Y el amor no romperá tu corazón_

_Pero si eliminará tus miedos._

_Sube la colina y mira_

_Lo que encontrarás alli,_

_Con gracia en tu corazón_

_Y flores en tu pelo)._

Emma solía creer que las familias no eran para ella. No, ella no estaba hecha para ese tipo de cosas. No estaba hecha para pertenecerle a nadie, para responder por ellos, para quedarse en un lugar por el resto de su vida. Emma solía ver esas familias felices en las portadas de las revistas, en los comerciales, en las tarjetas de Navidad, y se terminaba convenciendo de que la vida que tenía era la que se merecía, la correcta, la definitiva.

Emma no creía en la familia, no creía en sí misma, no creía en el amor y no creía en la magia. Entiende ahora, después de un tiempo, cuan estúpido era todo eso. Entiende que vivía de esa forma porque así dolía menos. Entiende que, en definitiva, nunca dejó de desear esas cosas.

Lo que Emma entiende ahora, por sobre todas las cosas, es la diferencia entre querer tenerlas, y creer merecerlas. Emma siempre las quiso, sólo que no se sentía merecedora. En su mente, sus padres no la habían querido lo suficiente como para criarla, y su hijo se merecía una madre mejor. Y Emma se siente muy, muy feliz de admitir cuán equivocada estaba (y no es que ella sea una persona a la que le resulte fácil admitir sus errores).

Se está muriendo de hambre, pero no es eso lo que la hace subir los escalones a casa de dos en dos. Hoy ha estado todo el día afuera, en el bosque con Gruñón revisando los límites del pueblo, y no ha visto a Henry ni a sus padres desde aquella mañana. Y los extraña. Demasiado para su gusto.

- ¿Hay alguien en casa?- pregunta, quitándose la chaqueta de cuero y colgándola en el pequeño perchero de la pared.

- Baja la voz, que Henry duerme.- dice su madre, saliendo de su habitación con los brazos cargados de papeles de colores y cerrando la puerta a su paso. Emma no puede evitar sentirse un poco desilusionada.

- ¿Puedo darle las buenas noches?- inquiere, en voz baja. Blanca reprime una risita.

- ¡Claro que puedes, eres su madre!- dice, besándola en la mejilla, y se sumerge en la en la heladera en busca de los restos de la cena. Emma sube a prisa las escaleras hasta su habitación, intentando no hacer ruido. Henry duerme pacíficamente, con la luz de la mesa de noche encendida y el famoso libro de cuentos bajo su almohada. Emma se acerca hasta él, y se inclina sobre la cama para besarlo en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches.- murmura, acariciándole la frente, el cabello. Henry se mueve en sueños, abriendo los ojos de repente, sonriendo en cuanto ve a su madre.

- ¡Volviste!- dice, abrazándola por los hombros. Emma se sienta su lado en la cama.

- Te extrañé hoy…- responde ella, acomodándole las sábanas. No suele decirle ese tipo de cosas, pero hoy ha sido un día largo y está cansada y las palabras se le escurren entre los labios sin poder evitarlo. Henry sonríe tanto que Emma sonríe a la par.

- Yo también te extrañé. Pero mañana no trabajas, ¿no?- pregunta. Emma asiente.

- No, mañana no trabajo. Así que mientras más rápido te duermas, más rápido podremos divertirnos.- dice ella.

- Bien. Buenas noches, mamá.- bosteza él, acomodándose entre las sábanas, y Emma vuelve a besarlo, esta vez en la frente, antes de ponerse de pie.- ¿Mamá?- siente la voz de Henry antes de salir.

- ¿Si?

- Tu sabes que te quiero, ¿no?- dice, más en sueños que despierto. Pero Emma sabe que es verdad. Puede sentir su pecho inflándose de orgullo, de amor por su hijo.

- Claro que si, Henry. Y yo también te quiero. Más que a nada en el mundo.- responde.

- Bien. Buenas noches.- dice él, y su voz se pierde de a poco, y Emma sabe que ya no está con ella. Cierra la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, y baja de nuevo las escaleras.

- ¿Y James?- inquiere, dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la cocina, mientras su madre le sirve un plato de espaguetis recalentados en el único espacio de la pequeña mesa que no está cubierto por, lo que parece ser, un sistema solar en progreso.

- Está con el Concejo.- responde Blanca, sentándose a su lado con una tasa de te en las manos. Emma se frota los ojos, intentando eliminar algo del cansancio, dejarlo de lado al menos por un par de minutos mientras come su cena. Su madre la mira comer con detenimiento.- Al fin es Viernes, ¿no?- murmura, acariciándole el cabello a su hija de forma automática, casi sin pensarlo. Emma solo asiente.- Luces muy cansada.- agrega.

- Estoy cansada. Caminé en el bosque todo el día.- se explica, dándole un buen trago a su cerveza. Su madre le regala una media sonrisa.

- Ya puedes irte a la cama…

- No, voy a quedarme contigo hasta que papá regrese.- dice ella, poniendo su plato en el fregadero y volviendo a sentarse. Su madre le apreta la mano con fuerzas.

- No tienes que hacer eso. En serio.- le murmura, pero Emma puede ver el brillo entusiasta en sus ojos.

- Pero quiero hacerlo.- responde, casi de forma testaruda. Vuelve a sentarse y toma una tijera, para comenzar a cortar las estrellas que Blanca ya marcó en un brillante papel amarillo. Se quedan en silencio, concentradas en su tarea. Su madre tararea una cancioncita mientras pinta, con una facilidad envidiable, un par de bolas de papel que imitan los planetas. Entonces Emma siente de nuevo esa sensación que minutos antes tuvo cuando le deseó a Henry las buenas noches, la inconfundible sensación de que hay cosas que deben ser dichas.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la primera vez que nos vimos? Cuando estaba buscando a Henry…- le pregunta a su madre, mientras se acomoda un poco más en la silla, recostando sus pies en la silla de al lado. Blanca medita su respuesta por un segundo.

- Dije un par de cosas que deben haberte lastimado… y después te dije que creer en la posibilidad de un final feliz era algo muy poderoso… creo… ¿no?- dice, no muy segura, como si se tratara de un recuerdo muy distante y nuboso al que le cuesta llegar. Emma asiente.

- Eso es exactamente lo que me dijiste. Y en ese momento, pensé que eras…

- ¿Una loca?

- Sí. Adorable, pero loca al fin.- bromea ella. Su madre suelta esa risita que está más cerca de un canto que de una risa.- La cosa es… que he estado pensando mucho en eso últimamente. En la idea de un final feliz. Y ya no me parece tan descabellada, tan utópica.- explica, jugueteando con los restos de papel que han quedado aquí y allí.

- Eso es hermoso, Em. Es increíble.- murmura su madre, con emoción. Emma reconoce la mirada en sus ojos; la ha visto mucho últimamente. Es aquella mirada brillante, profunda, que alberga el más profundo orgullo.

- No es sólo eso…- continúa ella, fogueada por las palabras de su madre.- No se, últimamente creo que, tal vez, la vida no se trata solo de esperar ese final feliz. Tal vez se trata más de encontrar… de encontrar la felicidad en cada día que se vive. Y algunos días cuesta mas, y en otros cuesta menos. ¿Tiene sentido?- finaliza, casi avergonzada por sus propias palabras. Su madre asiente.

- Si ese es el caso… la felicidad de mis días es muy fácil de calcular.- le responde, con dulzura, y Emma sabe a que se refiere, porque ella misma mide su felicidad con la misma regla. Ella es feliz cuando puede compartir su vida con su hijo, con sus padres. Puede parecer una simpleza… pero para alguien como Emma Swan, no lo es. Se pone de pie y comienza a lavar los platos sólo para entretenerse, mientras su madre termina con la maqueta que con tanto empeño ha armado.

- Emma, ve a la cama.- le murmura su madre, acariciándole el cabello, cuando ella se queda dormida sobre la mesa por segunda vez.

- Pero…

- Anda, ve. Encantador volverá en cualquier momento.- repite. Ahora es una orden. Emma sabe reconocer la diferencia. Y aún cuando es una mujer adulta que no debería estar recibiendo órdenes de nadie… bueno, hay algo en la forma en la que su madre le pide las cosas que hace que Emma no pueda negarse. Se pone de pie, entonces, desperezándose, murmurando un "Buenas Noches" al pasar al lado de Blanca.

- Duerme bien.- responde ella, abrazándola con fuerzas, tomándola por sorpresa. Y Emma está tan cansada que le resulta imposible negarse al confort de los brazos de su madre. Le devuelve el abrazo, suspirando, dejándose envolver por el suave perfume que su madre usa.

- ¿Mamá?

- ¿Hmmm?

- Tu sabes que te quiero, ¿no?- inquiere, repitiendo las palabras de Henry. Puede sentir a Blanca sonriendo contra su cabello, y sus brazos la toman con más fuerza.

- Claro que si, Emma. Y yo te quiero más que a nada en el mundo.- le dice, en un susurro confidente, como si aquél fuera el secreto más importante del mundo cuando, en realidad, no lo es.

- Bien… ahora puedo irme a dormir tranquila.- bromea a medias, frunciéndose de hombros, y alejándose (con desgano) de los brazos de su madre, yéndose a su habitación a paso cansado pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando se mete en la cama, y mientras siente cada parte de su cuerpo relajarse, Emma deja que su mente divague por aquellos recovecos en los que le gusta meterse. Piensa en que mañana es Sábado, y los sábados

Algo ha cambiado, piensa, que va más allá de los cambios evidentes, más allá de los reencuentros, más allá de las verdades develadas. No, algo en ella ha cambiado para siempre.

Emma ya no vive pensando en el día de mañana como en el próximo desafío de una cadena de infortunios. No vive esperando un futuro mejor, porque sabe que el presente es lo mejor que podría pasarle en su vida.

Ya no vive detrás de una pared, alejando a todos los que se acercan. Ahora, sin embargo, está dispuesta a servir como escudo para proteger a los que ama. Ahora sabe que no siempre vendrán tiempos mejores, que esto no ha sido más que la primera tormenta, que tarde o temprano las cosas se pondrán difíciles, y que deberá luchar siempre para no perder lo que tanto le costo conseguir. Pero también sabe que está dispuesta a dar pelea. Ahora cree en la magia. Ahora la vive, la usa, le saca todo el provecho que puede. Ahora cree en el destino, en el amor. Ahora sabe que amar no es ser débil. Amar, después de todo, la hace más fuerte. Y no le teme del todo a lo que viene. No, Emma se dice a si misma, sonriendo complacida antes de quedarse dormida.

Temor, miedo, deben tener los que se enfrenten a ella.

-oo-

**A/N: **Bueno, hemos llegado al final de esta historia! ¿Qué les ha parecido? La verdad es que, a veces, se me hace difícil escribir algo acerca de esta serie. Está tan bien escrita que no encuentro cosas que agregarle, cambiarle.

Quería agradecerles por la paciencia infinita que me han tenido, y por todos los mensajes que me han mandado!

Espero que sigan leyendo mis historias.

No falta mucho para la próxima!

Un saludos para todos.

B.


End file.
